


That Loving Touch

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: I decided to step outside the Loud and Clear universe for a bit because I was aching to write some cute get-together fluff.  This will have some sex in it, of course, hence the Explicit rating, but mostly it's one of those "can they please get their heads out of their arses and get together" type things. :)Eggsy learns to give massages while undercover in Bali.  Harry wonders why Eggsy's offered to give everyone a massage but him.  Eggsy wonders if he can possibly put his hands on Harry without giving away his immense crush.  Merlin wonders why Harry won't admit he's head over heels in love with Eggsy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Kentucky happened, Harry lost an eye, Eggsy helped save the world. And Merlin never EVER steps on a land mine. EVER.

THAT LOVING TOUCH  
ONE

 

“You look at him and you think he’d be rough and it would hurt. But it didn’t hurt at all.”

“You don’t have to tell me. He’s probably the best I ever had.”

“His hands are gentle and strong at the same time, you know?”

“Agent Gawain can take care of me any time.”

 

Harry bursts into Merlin’s office without knocking. “Merlin, what the FUCK is going on?”

“Why, hello there, Agent Galahad. How was South Africa?”

“Deceptively dangerous and a complete disaster.” Harry flops into the chair across from Merlin in a very undignified manner.

Merlin’s eyebrows raise. “Please, have a seat, Harry.”

“Shut up.” Harry’s forehead furrows and his bottom lip pops out.

“Are you pouting?” Merlin asks incredulously.

“No. Of course not. A gentleman does not pout. I do not pout.” He jumps up and prepares a cup of tea before sitting down again more gracefully.

“Please, Harry, help yourself.” Merlin takes a deep breath and removes his glasses. “What gold-plated bug has flown up your arse today?”

“I do not have anything up my arse.”

“Perhaps that’s the problem. From what I saw through your glasses, Mr. Hamilton…”

“I’d rather not discuss Mr. Hamilton. The man sucked my cock like he was drinking Guinness through a straw.” Harry shudders at the memory.

“Then why are you in my office acting like a stroppy brat?”

“I am doing no such thing. I was simply wondering why everyone I pass seems to be talking about Agent Gawain in a very…odd manner.”

“Ah, that’s right.” Merlin leans back and grins. “You’ve been gone.”

“I thought Eggsy was gone as well. Wasn’t he in Bali?”

“Yes. He returned three days ago. Mission accomplished with flying colors.”

“Good for him.” Harry allows himself a fond smile. He is incredibly proud of his recruit. He tells himself that’s the ONLY reason he smiles when he thinks of Eggsy Unwin.

“He was there for a month, undercover at one of the resorts. He had training as a masseuse and has been using the skills he acquired to help the other agents.”

“So Eggsy’s been giving massages?” Harry can’t figure out why this bothers him so much. “To other agents?”

“It started with Lancelot, of course, but then she bragged to Percival, who told Tor…and so on.”

“Has he done you?” Harry regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth. “I mean, have you had a massage?”

“Only my hands and forearms.” Merlin flexes his fingers. “And I have to admit, the boy has magic fingers. I really should have him again. I mean, have him work on me again.” Merlin smirks at Harry.

“Interesting. I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised that he picked it up so easily. He’s a very capable young man.”

“Yes, he is. It’s a shame he’s not as capable intellectually.”

“What are you saying, Merlin? Eggsy’s IQ is off the charts and you know it.”

“And if he didn’t have such problems relating to his coworkers.”

“Merlin!” Harry gasps. “Everyone LOVES Eggsy! Tell me the name of ONE agent who has asked NOT to be paired with him.”

“And his marksmanship scores…”

“Off the charts.”

“Hand to hand combat…”

“He lacks finesse, but he’s still learning.” Harry makes a mental note to spar with the boy a bit more often.

“He lacks courage…”

“TELL me you’re joking.” Harry reaches up and touches his eyepatch almost without noticing. “He helped save the world, in case you’ve forgotten.”

“Well, it sounds like he’s one remarkable young man,” Merlin muses.

“That he is,” Harry says, and he cannot help but feel an immense amount of pride.

“I suppose he has SOME faults.”

“Well, he’s young, and that can excuse many things. Many things can also be blamed on his upbringing. The fact that he feels the need to lace every sentence with as many profanities as possible, for example.”

“Like you’re any better.”

“Fuck off, Merlin.” They smile at each other. “He’s rough around the edges, true, but diamonds aren’t made in a day.”

“Diamonds, huh?” Merlin leans forward. “Harry, when are you going to realize that you are this close to being completely in love with that boy?”

“What?” Harry almost drops his tea. “In love? Don’t be ridiculous, Merlin. I admire him, admire everything that makes him an incredible agent and wonderful person. I’m not in love with him.”

“Tell me, Harry…how tall is Eggsy?”

“About one hundred seventy eight.”

“How much does he weigh?”

“I don’t know…perhaps seventy-eight kilos, give or take?”

“Eye color?”

“Green…sometimes blue, though,” Harry almost whispers.

“What’s your favorite thing about him physically, Harry?” Merlin asks in a low voice.

“His thighs,” Harry almost whimpers.

“Hmm.” Merlin leans back again.

“Jesus Christ, Merlin, just because I can look at him and admire his beauty doesn’t mean…”

“Harry, admit it. You are interested in him as more than Lee’s son, as more than your recruit. You’re interested in him as more than just a pretty face with gorgeous thighs. You care about him. And that’s all right.”

“No, it isn’t. Because I’m almost thirty years his senior. I’m broken. I’m missing fucking body parts. And…it’s just not all right.” Harry gets up and storms out of Merlin’s office.

 

Harry spends the next few days avoiding Merlin. He also realizes that it seems that Eggsy is avoiding HIM. He almost always comes to visit Harry after Harry returns from a mission, but it’s almost as if Eggsy doesn’t notice he’s back. Harry will NOT allow himself to care about that. He is definitely not the peacock Merlin says he is. He isn’t. And he absolutely will not allow himself to wonder why Eggsy hasn’t offered HIM a massage yet. Harry, of all people.

Agents continue to rave about Eggsy’s amazing hands in the corridors and Harry has to make himself not knock heads together. It’s as if Eggsy’s some sort of…massage prostitute or something. That’s another thought that Harry cannot allow himself to have. He knows that Eggsy’s done honeypot missions, but what if that was part of his undercover persona? That’s the crime ring they were hoping to break apart in Bali, but what if Eggsy had to…

Harry moodily pokes at his computer, changing his wallpaper from a beautiful portrait of Mr. Pickle to a black and stormy sky. He’s considering going down to the range and shooting at something (preferably a new agent who he overheard complimenting Eggsy and his “orgasmic hands”) when someone knocks at his door. If it’s Merlin he’s throwing his shoe at him, Harry decides, willing to take a chance on the poison blade ejecting in mid-flight. “Come in.”

“Hey, ‘arry.” Eggsy’s face is wreathed with smiles. “Hope you don’t mind I stopped by.”

“Never, my boy.” Harry waves him in. He does a double take as Eggsy comes in the room and closes the door. He’s wearing dark blue trousers, a matching waistcoat and a white shirt with no tie. The shirt has two buttons undone, and his cuffs are folded back to just beneath his elbows. His forearms and neck are a deep honey brown, as are his neck and face. His light brown hair has been partially bleached blond by the sun, and Harry thinks he looks like some sort of mythical creature that spends its life frolicking on the sand and dancing in the sunshine. “You look like you enjoyed your last assignment.”

“Definitely been sent to worse places than Bali, that’s fer fuckin’ sure.” He points to a chair. “May I sit?”

“Yes.” 

“Sorry I haven’t been over before this.” Eggsy sits down. “Didn’t realize you was back, plus I’ve been busy.”

“So I’ve heard. Does this mean you’re thinking of retiring from Kingsman and starting a new profession?”

“Hardly. No way I’d ever quit Kingsman, you know that. Brought me everything good in my life, didn’t it?” Eggsy blushes a bit. What would normally be a pink tinge to his peachy complexion is now red against the tan skin. “I like doing it, though. Like making people happy.”

“I know you do.” Harry smiles approvingly. 

“How’d things go for you?”

“Ghastly,” Harry says with a shake of his head. “The man I needed to…seduce came willingly, but didn’t give up the information I needed. Things got ugly before I was able to complete the mission successfully.”

“Can’t imagine anyone saying no ta you, ‘arry,” Eggsy says almost shyly. “Bet you’re good at that seducin’.”

“So I’ve been told.” It’s Harry’s turn to blush. “So, uh, do I need to see a receptionist, or do I text you?” Eggsy stares at him. “I’d ask if there’s some sort of age requirement, but since you’ve worked on Merlin I know that’s not true.”

“Uh…”

“For a massage. I need to find out what all the hype is about.” Harry cannot believe the words coming out of his mouth. What was he doing? Perhaps he needed a new psych evaluation. “Unless…” The thought hits him and he’s horrified. “Unless you don’t…actually, never mind. I know you have things…and I should be…”

“Wait. Ya want me ta give you a massage, ‘arry?” Eggsy’s mouth falls open. 

“I suppose why I was wondering why you hadn’t offered before now, to be honest. It seems that everyone’s had the pleasure but me.” Harry winces, realizing how it sounds way after it’s out of his mouth.

“I’m sorry, ‘arry. Nothin’ personal, swear down. Like I said, I didn’t know you was back, and then…” Eggsy swallows hard. “I didn’t know how you’d feel about me touchin’ ya.”

“Touching me?”

“Some men don’t like, you know, other men touching them like that. Masseuses. Trust me, I found that out right quick in Bali. Some men are too, well, manly. They don’t want another bloke getting’ anywhere near their junk.”

Harry’s junk jumps at the thought of Eggsy’s hands near it, but he refrains from telling Eggsy that. “My boy, I…that is not the case, I assure you. I would never have a problem with your hands anywhere near any part of me.” And if THAT didn’t sound like a perverted old man coming onto a gorgeous young Adonis, Harry didn’t know what did. “If it makes you feel uncomfortable…”

Eggsy stands. “Can I see somethin’, ‘arry? Try somethin’?”

“Of course.” Harry looks at him in confusion.

“Could ya remove yer coat? Just for one second. Just hold it in your lap.” Harry stands up, removes his coat and places it across his lap as he sits. “All right, then.” Eggsy moves to stand behind him.

The second Eggsy’s hands come in contact with Harry’s shoulders he is desperately thankful for the extra layer over his groin. His cock jumps to attention as Eggsy’s thumbs dig in along his shoulders and upper back. “Oh,” Harry says, trying not to let it sound like the moan it truly is.

“Jesus fuckin’ CHRIST, ‘arry, you’re tighter than…” Eggsy makes a sympathetic sound. “How do you walk around and not have your shoulders in yer ears? I will most definitely give ya a massage, if ya meant what ya said?”

“I didn’t realize I was so…tense.” Harry almost used the word “stiff” but his lizard brain could not handle all the definitions of the word. “If you would be so kind, if it’s that bad…”

“It is. And I want ta help ya.” Eggsy comes back around the desk. “How about tomorrow? They’re lettin’ me use one of tha tables in physical therapy. Maybe around nine-thirty?”

“That sounds fine. I appreciate it, Eggsy. I wasn’t trying to force you into anything, I assure you.”

“You couldn’t never force me into anythin’ I didn’t really wanna do, ‘arry.” Eggsy squeezes Harry’s arm. “See ya tomorrow, then.”

 

Harry wanders into the dining area around nine the next morning, looking for something that might settle his nerves. He’d slept horribly the night before, and when he finally forced himself out of bed there were more butterflies in his stomach than on his walls. He’d realized on the bullet train that he was nervous about the massage. He isn’t sure why; he trusted that Eggsy knew what he was doing. Eggsy would never take a chance on hurting the people in his life. Harry blames Merlin. Merlin put this into his head, this idea of caring about Eggsy as more than just a friend and coworker. 

Harry pours himself a cup of coffee – perhaps something other than tea will help – and is reaching for a container of blueberry yogurt when he hears someone say, “And I thought I’d have a problem letting a poofy pleb like Gawain touch me, but honestly, he knows what he’s doing. He must be one helluva quick study...he wasn’t in Bali all that long.”

Harry puts the yogurt back and dumps his coffee in the rubbish bin without touching it. “Excuse me, Lamorak.”

“Galahad, sir.” Lamorak and the three men with him quickly jump to their feet. Harry has more years at Kingsman than the four of them put together. “Good morning.”

“Would you care to repeat what you just said about Agent Gawain?”

“I…” Lamorak looks at the others, who quickly look away. “I was complimenting him on his amazing massage skills, sir.”

“I heard. I was referring to when you called him…what was it…a poofy pleb?”

“Oh, that.” Lamorak swallowed hard. “I, uh, well, I’m sure you know that Gawain wasn’t, well, he doesn’t come from the class…he…he’s from the Estates, sir.”

“A fact I am fully aware of, Lamorak, since I’m the one that recruited him.” Their mouths drop open. “And poofy?”

“He’s never been shy about the fact that he prefers men, sir.”

“Is that a problem?”

“I, well, Arthur doesn’t seem to think so, sir, so I suppose not.”

Harry touches the side of his glasses, pulling Merlin into the conversation. He wants an uninvolved witness in case something goes wrong. And as angry as he’s getting right now, things could very possibly go wrong. “Let me educate you on something, Lamorak. Kingsman often asks its agents to forgo their natural sexual preferences if the assignment calls for it. I’m sure you’re all aware of that.” They nod as one. “I’m fairly certain that Arthur would be all right if Agent Gawain preferred to fuck dolphins, because that young man helped save the entire world.” Harry reaches up and touches the dark side of his glasses. “He and Lancelot did the work of more experienced agents while the rest of us were unable to assist due to location or…injury. But again, I’m sure you’re aware of that.”

“Yes, sir,” Lamorak whispers.

“And as to his upbringing? I would take one amazing boy from the Estates over ten men born with silver spoons up their arses. Someone like Agent Gawain doesn’t see pleb or straight man or homosexual or titled lady. He sees only agents and the work that needs to be done. I highly advise you to start to think about things the same way. And if you absolutely cannot think that way? You’d be wise to keep your thoughts to yourself. Am I making myself very clear?”

“Crystal clear, Agent Galahad.”

“Good.” Harry stalks out of the dining room. “Am I going to be hearing from human resources, Merlin?”

“No, I think that was quite safe enough. They might even ask you to write their next brochure about open-mindedness in the workplace.”

“I shouldn’t have reacted that way, but…”

“I would have done the same thing, Harry. I’m quite fond of the boy myself, although I’ll never admit it to him.”

Harry turns the corner and heads towards the physical therapy suite. “I didn’t realize he…I thought he and the princess…”

“I think he’s probably ninety-five percent into men. Every blue moon he might be interested in a pretty girl, but it never develops into anything more. If anything…”

“If anything what, Merlin?” Harry stops walking.

“If anything, I believe he is Harrysexual.”

“Oh, shut up.” Harry jabs at the side of his glasses.

 

Eggsy paces back and forth around the table as he waits for Harry. What was he thinking? WHY did he agree to giving Harry a massage? There was NO way he could pull this off. Lamorak…Tor…Roxy, hell, even Merlin. No big deal. It was just like giving massages in Bali, except it meant more because he was helping people he knew. But Harry? He’d been wanting to get his hands on Harry for years now, and he’d finally resigned himself to the fact that they’d only ever be good friends and coworkers. He respected Harry, admired him, wanted to BE him. That was obvious to anyone in the organization. But what no one knew, except perhaps Merlin (because the man was fucking CREEPY and seemed to have the ability to read Eggsy’s fucking MIND), was that Eggsy wanted to sit on Harry’s lap and snog him senseless. He wanted to curl up on the sofa in Harry’s arms and watch telly. He wanted to spend all night learning every sensitive spot on that gorgeous body. 

And now he was supposed to put his hands all over Harry and act professional. Of course he’d said yes when Harry mentioned it; he had no good excuse not to. Harry is due any minute, and Eggsy is half-hard in his track pants. He starts making a mental list of things that are NOT sexy and is up to five items when there’s a knock on the door. Eggsy takes a deep breath and walks over to open it. “Hey, ‘arry.”

“Good morning, Eggsy.” Harry steps into the small room, looking very uncomfortable. 

“So.” Eggsy takes another deep breath. Harry’s wearing all grey and looks so tall and dignified. Eggsy wants to fall to his knees and kiss his shoes. “Have ya had a massage before?”

“Many years ago. I don’t seem to ever have time for such things.” Harry motions to his body. “Shall I…”

“Whatever yer comfortable with, ‘arry. Most people go down to their pants or less. You do whatever feels right. M’gonna step outside for a minute, give ya privacy ta strip down as far as ya want.” Please don’t be naked, Eggsy begs mentally. “Just scoot under tha sheet, on yer back.” He steps out of the room, closes the door, and leans his head against it. “Fuck. Fuck fuck FUCK stupid fuckin’ idiot.”

“Everything all right, Agent Gawain?” One of the physical therapists, a pretty girl named Melissa, stops and puts a hand on his shoulder.

“M’fine, thanks.” Eggsy gives Harry a few minutes and knocks on the door. He opens it a crack. “All right, ‘arry?”

“Yes.”

Eggsy steps back in and closes the door. Harry’s on the table, sheet up to about the bottom of his ribcage. Eggsy looks at the small patch of silver and brown hair on Harry’s chest and shudders. This is his own personal hell. He’s died, and this is hell. “So, I’m gonna just use lotion, all right? If anything I do hurts ya, is too rough or I press too hard, ya tell me. If ya…if ya want me to push harder, tell me. Ya get me?”

“Yes,” Harry says quietly. He’s still wearing his glasses and his good eye is closed.

“Ya know ya can take those off if ya want,” Eggsy says. “Yer glasses, I mean.” 

“I’d rather not, if you don’t mind.”

“Course.” Eggsy winces. Back in Kentucky, when Harry removed his glasses Eggsy hadn’t reacted well. Of course Harry probably felt uncomfortable around Eggsy now. “Just relax.” Eggsy rubs the lotion between his hands. “A few deep breaths.” He places his hands on Harry’s shoulders and rests them there for a minute. He slowly moves his hands from Harry’s neck down towards his shoulders. “Just warming up the muscles.” His thumbs trail along, pressing and finding areas of stress. Harry feels even tighter than the day before. Eggsy looks at Harry’s face as he works his hands down to Harry’s biceps. It was a handsome face, laugh lines at the edges of Harry’s eye, firm lips that curl up into Eggsy’s favorite grin. There was a time when Eggsy’d thought he’d never see this face again. Now he looks at Harry as if he’ll never get tired of seeing that face. 

“Everything all right?” Harry asks, and Eggsy realizes he’s stopped moving. He’s staring at Harry’s face, thumbs trailing small circles along Harry’s arms…CARESSING him.

Eggsy jerks his hands back. “I’m sorry. I can’t. I can’t do this.”

“Eggsy, what…”

Eggsy can’t look him in the eye. “My, uh, my hand. I have a horrible cramp in my hand.” He shakes his left hand a bit. “Bothering me all day. I…I thought I’d get over it but I can’t, so, yeah. Sorry. I’ll, uh, leave you to it.” He practically runs out of the room, gasping for breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to learn how to write a Scottish accent...I'm so afraid to try and possibly ruin it...so just read all of Merlin's dialogue with a Scottish accent in your lovely heads...

TWO

Eggsy virtually hides from Harry for the rest of that day and beginning of the next. He’s everywhere, helping everyone…as long as they aren’t anywhere near Galahad’s office. After lunch the next day he hears someone say that Harry’s been out of the office the entire time Eggsy’s been trying to avoid him.

“Called out sick, from what I heard,” Gareth says. “Hey, Gawain, think you can pencil me in this afternoon? Gotta pain in my low back that’s about killing me.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Eggsy says faintly. Harry’s called out sick? Harry doesn’t get sick. Harry doesn’t call out. He could lose his other eye as well as one of his legs and he’d still shuffle into HQ.

Eggsy heads for Merlin’s office, steps growing heavier and slower the closer he gets. Merlin will never forgive him. Eggsy will never forgive himself. He knocks on Merlin’s door, leaning his forehead against the cool wood. “Enter.”

Eggsy slowly walks in. “Hello, Merlin. Can I sit?”

“Of course, lad.” Merlin stares at him. “Christ, are you all right?”

“Actually, I think I’ll stand.” Eggsy fidgets a bit. “I’m here to formally apologize, and offer my resignation.”

Merlin looks at him for a long moment. “Agent Gawain, sit down.” Eggsy sits. “I…” Merlin takes a deep breath. “Okay. What?”

“I’m here to formally apologize and…”

“I HEARD you, Eggsy. What I WANT is an explanation.”

“Okay, I…see…” Eggsy realizes there is no good way to say it, so he just opens his mouth and vomits words, posh accent of Gawain falling quickly into Eggsy’s own accent. “So, ‘arry asked me ta give ‘im a massage, an’ I couldn’t say no, could I? So I set it up, an’ he came yesterday mornin’, an’ I got ‘im on tha table but I fuckin’ froze, Merlin. Couldn’t do a damn thing. Got my hands on him…just his shoulders an’ neck, nothin’, ya know, inappropriate, an’ I froze. Started STARIN’ at ‘im like some kinda fuckin’ perv. Like eyes fuckin’ glued to his face, to his fit chest. He was so damn tense, like his shoulders was in his fuckin’ EARS, ya get me? So he asks if I’m all right, because obviously I’m lookin’ at him like I wanna fuckin’ eat him, not that I don’t…I mean, not that I DO, because, uh, ya know he’s fuckin’ GALAHAD. So I feed ‘im this bullshit story about my hand crampin’ up an’ I ran outta there like a fuckin’ COWARD an’ he hasn’t been ta work since.” Eggsy takes a deep breath. “Obviously it’s cuz he can’t bear tha sight of me, an’ Kingsman needs Galahad WAY more than it needs stupid fucking Gawain, so, yeah. Maybe ya can find me a job somewhere, wipe my memory, cuz if I ain’t got ‘arry…I mean, if I ain’t got Kingsman, I don’t wanna know he…it…exists.”

Merlin reaches into a desk drawer, pulls out a bottle of scotch and a glass, and pours until the glass is half-full. “Drink this.” He pushes the glass at Eggsy.

“I…”

“Drink. The fucking. Scotch.”

Eggsy obediently empties the glass, gasping for breath. “Jesus.”

“I’m hoping that you will keep quiet while I speak.” Eggsy nods, trying to keep the burn in his throat from traveling to his brain. “Let me get this straight. Harry asked for a massage, you said yes, you started the massage but then were fixating on him. He noticed you staring, asked if you were all right, you panicked and fled.” Eggsy opens his mouth but pauses, waiting for permission to speak. Merlin nods.

“Well, I weren’t FIXATING on him, I was just, uh, maybe lookin’ real hard?”

Merlin wipes a hand over his face. “Semantics. And you think that Harry has called out sick just to keep from running into you?”

Eggsy winces. It does sound a bit egotistical. “Well, probably not, now I hear YOU say it.”

“You’re afraid your touch and the way you were looking at him scared him away?”

“Well, I…yeah?”

Merlin sighs. He takes the glass back from Eggsy, fills it all the way and downs it in a few quick gulps. “You do realize how much Harry cares about you, correct, Eggsy?”

“He’s always been good to me. Brought me Kingsman, didn’t he? Saved me from Dean’s goons in tha pub.”

“He cares about you now, Eggsy,” Merlin says quietly. “You are an important person in his life.”

“I…” Eggsy can only shrug. “Guess I knew that. We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“Oh, for Christ’s sake.” Merlin looks like he wants to punch something and Eggsy desperately hopes it’s not him. “Look, lad…Harry called out because he has a fairly bad migraine. He gets them off and on, ever since Kentucky.”

“Oh.” So Harry really is sick. Harry is SICK! “Are ya doin’ somethin’ fer ‘him? Yer doin’ somethin’, right, Merlin? Gotta be somethin’…meds…or some sort of test ya can run. Ya can’t let ‘im…”

“Relax,” Merlin barks and Eggsy shuts up. “Of course we’re helping him in every way possible. Kingsman’s been working on a special medication and it’s been working quite well. He doesn’t get half the headaches he used to. But he still gets them on occasion, and this is one of these times.”

“Is there somethin’ I can do, Merlin?” Eggsy asks earnestly.

“Once he’s feeling more like himself, I honestly think a massage is an excellent idea.” Eggsy frowns. “Hear me out, lad. You know how tightly Harry is wound. He never fully relaxes, never lets himself go. He’s always carried a lot of stress in his body, and now after Kentucky it’s worse. He’s petrified of letting himself just relax. I’ve suggested therapy, both physical and psychiatric. He went to the appointments, but I’m not sure how much they actually helped. He finds it difficult to let his guard down, except around people he trusts and cares about. You are one of those people, Eggsy. I think you could really help him.”

“I want ta help ‘im. I’d do ANYTHING fer ‘arry.”

“I know, Eggsy.” 

“But after last time, I dunno if he wants MY hands on ‘im. Maybe one of the women…”

“No,” Merlin interrupts in a very ungentlemanly fashion. He makes a face and then says, “I’m sure I’m not telling you anything he wouldn’t tell you himself when I say he would MUCH prefer a man’s touch to a woman’s.”

“Oh. OH.” Eggsy blinks at this. “But I remember ‘im tellin’ me stories ‘bout birds he went out with when he were younger.”

“Simply to keep up appearances for his family before he finally came out and told them to fuck off if they didn’t like it.”

Eggsy snorts. “Now THAT sounds like tha ‘arry I know.”

Merlin looks at him for a moment, his face softening in a way Eggsy’s never seen before. His voice is low when he says, “And Eggsy…please believe me when I tell you he most DEFINITELY would prefer your hands on him…more than anyone else’s.”

 

After two and a half days at home, Harry’s finally feeling human enough to consider showering, dressing, and returning to HQ. As he strips down and starts the water he receives a strange ping on his phone. A text from the Kingsman delivery service.

AGENT GALAHAD – DELIVERY AT YOUR FRONT DOOR. STRICT ORDERS NOT TO KNOCK OR RING BELL. PLEASE NOTIFY KINGSMAN DELIVERY SERVICES IMMEDIATELY IF PACKAGE NOT PRESENT.

Harry stares at it for a moment, pulls on his red dressing gown and slippers and pads down to the door. He opens it a crack and sees a small box on his front stoop. He brings it in, locks the door and heads for the kitchen. He slices through the packing tape and opens the box. A shiver goes through his body when he sees the familiar sloppy handwriting on a small envelope.

_Haz – So sorry about the massage…should never have scheduled with my hand hurting the way it was. Doing much better now and I hope you are as well. Merlin told me about your migraines…wish you would have said something, I was worried about you. Told Delivery not to knock or ring the bell or make any noise, don’t want to disturb you. Did some research – lavender scent is good for headaches, so maybe use some of this oil? Also found this pack to wind around your head…don’t know if it actually works but it sure is soft, isn’t it? When you feel up to it, I’d like to try the massage again…and this time I’ll make sure it’s good for you. Your friend, Eggsy._

Harry stares at the apology slash care package for a long moment, touched by Eggsy’s thoughtfulness. He takes the box up to his bedroom and puts it on a table. The lavender oil goes into the bath with him. The notecard is placed on the night table next to the bed.

 

“Feeling better, Harry?” Merlin asks as soon as Harry enters his office the next day.

“Yes, thank you. Shall I make tea?”

“Sounds wonderful.” Merlin continues to tap away at his computer as Harry prepares tea. “Thank you,” he says as Harry hands him a cup.

“So you told Eggsy about my migraines.”

Merlin seems not to notice the way Harry’s glaring at him over his cup. “I did.”

“I remember specifically telling you NOT to…”

“I don’t care what you specifically tell me, Harry. I’m going to do whatever I want and you know it.” Harry continues to glare and Merlin continues to ignore it. “The lad thought he was the reason you were staying home.”

“HE was the reason?”

“Yes. Apparently he went running out of your massage session and he felt you were upset with him or didn’t want to see him or some rubbish like that.” Merlin shakes his head. “Sometimes I do not understand that boy in the slightest.”

“Of course it wasn’t the reason.”

“He didn’t know that until I told him. He was ready to resign…asked me to dart him and set him up with a job somewhere.”

“Over my dead body,” Harry says without thinking.

“Indeed.” Merlin smiles at him. “I assured him that you had no problem with him, or his hands, or a massage.”

“Merlin…”

“Don’t worry, Harry. I didn’t spill your little secret.”

“I don’t have a secret.”

“No, you don’t. At least not around me. Every time you look at him I swear ice melts in the Arctic. But he’s quite oblivious, as usual.”

Harry decides not to address any of what Merlin’s talking about. “He did send me a very thoughtful little care package. Along with an offer of another massage.”

“You most definitely need it. Anything to get that stick out of your arse.”

“I’d appreciate it if you’d not think anything about my arse ever.”

“I’m quite certain Eggsy thinks about your arse all the time,” Merlin says with a wink. “But taking something OUT of it is probably not what’s on his mind. Probably putting something IN…or perhaps doing that to HIS arse…”

“Merlin.” 

“Sorry.” Merlin throws up his hands with a grin on his face. “I’m done. I do think you should take him up on it, though. I think it could only be beneficial. Medically speaking, of course.”

“Of course,” Harry says suspiciously. Merlin’s eyes are wide and innocent. “I just wanted you to know I was back in the office.”

“Thank you,” Merlin says formally. “Schedule that massage soon, Harry,” he says, looking back down at his computer.

“I will.” Harry gives Merlin a questioning look, but he doesn’t glance back up from his work. “Good day.” He returns his teacup to the tray and leaves the office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music referred to in this chapter:
> 
> Saint-Saens - The Swan  
> Rachmaninoff - Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini

THREE

“Don’t know why you need these fuckin’ reports, Merlin. You was in my ear tha whole fuckin’ time. You coulda wrote them yer damn self,” Eggsy mutters as he pokes at the keyboard with his index fingers. “Probably coulda made them sound better, too. ‘Agent Gawain entered the building. He killed some people. He got the intel. He made it home safely. The end.’ That so fuckin’ difficult?”

“Probably not, but Merlin does enjoy torture,” a voice says in his ear.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ!” Eggsy gasps, turning around. “Harry!”

“I’m sorry, my boy. I did knock but you were so busy cursing Merlin that you didn’t hear me. It was wrong of me to sneak in.” But Harry doesn’t look a bit sorry. An impish smile is on his handsome face and he looks ten years younger.

“It’s all right. Yer not gonna tattle on me, are ya?” Eggsy motions to the one chair across his desk. Harry sits. Eggsy’s office is much smaller than Harry’s and Eggsy thinks it makes Harry looks even taller.

“On one condition.” Harry continues to smile at him. “We schedule that massage you promised me.”

“Oh,” Eggsy says softly, looking down at his computer for a moment. “About tha massage, ‘arry. I didn’t get ta apologize…”

“Of course you did! You apologized when you sent that very thoughtful gift to my home. I’ve never really thanked you. The lavender did help, I assure you.”

“Good,” Eggsy says relieved. 

“So…would you be willing to give me another try?”

“I…yes. Course.” Eggsy bites at his bottom lip. “Uh, could we, uh…I have a professional table at my house now. Got one so I could help Mum…her back and legs get tired bein’ on her feet all day at tha salon. Would ya mind comin’ over one night? It’s a nicer set up than what I were usin’ here.”

“Oh.” Harry blinks at him.

“Unless ya don’t want ta, an’ we can do it here, no problem.”

“I…I think I’d like that, Eggsy.”

“Ya sure?”

“Most of the stress I carry is due to Kingsman. How am I to release it if I’m here for the massage?”

“Genius, ‘arry.”

Harry dips his head in mock humility. “Why thank you, Agent Gawain.”

Eggsy snorts. “Old peacock.”

“Does tomorrow night suit?”

“I…yes, that’s fine.” 

“What do I bring…should I wear something…”

“Well, like I said before, you wear or don’t wear whatever makes you tha most comfortable, bruv. Maybe somethin’ ta put on after, so ya don’t gotta go right back into yer suit? An’ ya don’t gotta bring anythin’. Water’s best after a massage anyway, an’ I got tons of that.”

“It’s silly of me to go home…would half-six be all right? I could come right from HQ.”

“That’s perfect,” Eggsy says. That way he’ll only be nervous most of the day.

“Excellent.” Harry stands. “I appreciate you taking the time to help me, Eggsy.”

“C’mon, ‘arry.” Eggsy stands as well. “I always got time fer you.”

He’s shocked when Harry blushes. “Well, uh, until tomorrow evening then, my boy.”

Harry leaves and Eggsy falls back into his chair, trying to figure out when the phrase “my boy” took on such a different meaning.

 

“I’m very proud of you,” a voice says in Harry’s head.

“Jesus, Merlin, do you have to be in my glasses ALL the time?”

“Yes. And by the way, I still am trying to figure out how you take a piss with that dog looking at you all the time.”

“I’m trying to figure out why you’re watching me take a piss.”

“All I have to say is that I pity your cleaning service. Your aim wasn’t good when you had TWO good eyes.”

“Fuck off,” Harry growls. An agent passing by jumps about a meter into the air. “Oh. I beg your pardon, Uther.”

Merlin chuckles. “I do love embarrassing you.”

“I know. Consider that one an early birthday gift.”

“I meant what I said, Harry. I’m proud of you for going to Eggsy.” His voice rings with sincerity. “I know it’s difficult for you to ask for help…and the lad desperately wants to help you.”

“He’s a good boy,” Harry says softly.

“He’s a decent person with a big heart. Just like you. The two of you deserve each other.”

“Merlin, don’t start. He doesn’t want me that way. He doesn’t want ME to want HIM that way.”

“Oh, he does. I’m sure of it. He wouldn’t have come up with such a ridiculous…never mind. I might have mentioned to him that you prefer men, by the way.”

Harry waits until he’s in his office. “MERLIN!”

“I figured it was my way of helping you idiots along. When I added “Cupid” to my CV I will NEVER know.”

“No one’s asking you for help.”

“Oh my GOD, Harry, the two of you are practically BEGGING for my help. When this is all over and you two have professed your love, I want dinner. At your house. Delivered from Fenicci’s.”

“I will not pay for you…”

“You’ll pay. I have a feeling that boy is a beast in the bedroom. You’ll pay.”

“I hate you for even planting this idea in my head.”

“You’ll love me. Get to work so you can leave early tomorrow.”

 

“I can’t.” Eggsy bursts into Merlin’s office without knocking. “I fuckin’ can’t. What tha hell was I thinkin’, Merlin?”

“You SHOULD have been thinking about knocking before entering,” Merlin growls.

“Sorry, I know, sorry, but I can’t. Merlin, I can’t give ‘arry a massage. I wanna help him, swear down, but I can’t.” Eggsy falls into a chair. “Not even gonna try ta hide it from ya, anymore. Want ‘arry so much, Merlin, an’ I don’t just mean like wanna fuck ‘im. I wanna eat with ‘im an’ walk with ‘im an’ take fuckin’ bubble baths with ‘im. Wanna sit in that fussy fuckin’ house an’ watch stupid telly an’ make breakfast for ‘im. Wanna take JB for walks with ‘im and…”

“Eggsy,” Merlin says and Eggsy stops mid-rant. “Trust me when I tell you that you’ve been hiding absolutely NOTHING from me. I’m quite brilliant, you know. And you’re quite obvious.”

“Fuck.” Eggsy buries his face in his hands. “Does everyone know?”

“No. Just the people who know you. Roxanne and myself, I’m sure.”

“I can’t put my hands on him an’ just…just…massage, Merlin. End up walkin’ around tha table with a fuckin’ stiffy, an’ he’ll look up an’ it will be RIGHT THERE.” Eggsy moans into his hands. “I’m so fucked.”

“If you play your cards right, you most definitely are.”

Eggsy’s head shoots up. “What?”

“Never mind. I actually thought this might happen.” He opens a desk drawer, pulls out a small container, and hands it to Eggsy. “He’s coming at half-six?”

“How do you know?”

“He mentioned it,” Merlin says vaguely. “Take this at five.”

“What is it?” Eggsy eyes the container suspiciously.

“Lad, do you really not trust me?” Merlin asks, actually sounding hurt.

“Sorry, Merlin, course I do.”

“It’s an anti-anxiety pill. It won’t do anything but help you relax a bit. It won’t make you woozy, it won’t make you act differently. It will only take the edge off, and just for a few hours. I thought it could help you help Harry.”

“Oh.” Eggsy takes the container. “Thanks, Merlin.”

“You can do it. It’s just a massage. You’ve help save the world, for God’s sake. You can do this.”

“Right. Right.” Eggsy nods and stands. “Sorry I ran in here like that. Disrespectful. I’ll try not ta do it again.”

“Forgiven.” Merlin waves at the door. “Now get out of my sight.”

“Yes, sir.” Eggsy gives him a cheeky grin and hurries out of the office.

 

Harry takes three deep breaths and knocks on Eggsy’s front door. It opens almost immediately. “Harry, hi. Almost thought you wasn’t comin’.” Eggsy’s smile is breathtaking. He’s wearing an Arsenal vest and a pair of long gym shorts.

“I know, I’m late, terribly sorry. I didn’t come here straight from HQ.” He hands Eggsy a box. “I needed some sort of payment.”

Eggsy steps aside to let him in. “C’mon, now, ‘arry, ya didn’t hafta…oh fuck ME.” Eggsy really looks at the box. “Are these…”

“Eclairs from the bakery near the shop.”

“Christ, I love ya, ‘arry,” Eggsy whispers. These are Eggsy’s favorite treat and Harry knows it.

“Do I need to leave you two alone?” Harry asks in amusement as Eggsy actually cuddles the box.

“Ya might.” He glares at Harry. “Bastard. Lemme just put these in tha kitchen an’ we can go upstairs.”

“All right,” Harry says weakly. He’s had very good dreams about Eggsy taking him upstairs in this house. He waits at the bottom of the steps for Eggsy to return. “After you,” he says, motioning for Eggsy to lead the way.

Eggsy stops outside a closed door. “This may seem kinda weird to ya…know yer not real familiar with massages an’ all. This is sorta how they did things in Bali, although some of tha massage rooms were really just tents near the beach.” He opens the door.

The room is softly lit by small lamps in two of the corners of the room. There is a small storage chest along a wall, and a large massage table stands in the middle of the room. There’s a calming scent in the air and Harry instantly starts to relax. He’s surprised to hear dripping water in the background, but he doesn’t see a sink or shower. “I’m afraid you have a leak somewhere.”

“What? Oh. No.” Eggsy grins and Harry blushes a bit. “Put that on as a joke, really. I think it’s fuckin’ ridiculous but a lot of places play this dripping water stuff in the background.” He picks up his phone and pushes a button. “If I were layin’ on a table an’ someone started all THAT, I wouldn’t relax. I’d feel like takin’ a piss.”

Harry laughs. “I do believe you’re right.”

“Best sound ever is the actual ocean just a few meters away, but we don’t have that an’ I’m not puttin’ fake ocean waves in yer ears. Got somethin’ else planned.” Eggsy takes a deep breath. “Okay, so, just like before. Strip down ta what makes ya comfy. You can hang yer suit up there…” Eggsy motions to proper hangers in the open closet. “Gonna go get ya some water fer after, so you can change in peace an’ quiet.” Eggsy puts a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Just try ta relax an’ enjoy it, all right?”

Harry desperately wants to obey but he has a feeling at least one part of his body will not be relaxing once Eggsy has his hands on him. “I will try,” he promises.

Eggsy leaves the room and Harry undresses, hanging his clothing on the offered hangers. He lines up his shoes in the bottom of the closet and rolls his eyes at himself. He’s left his glasses at home, choosing to keep Merlin out of his life for once. Instead he’s wearing his black eye patch. He opens his bag and pulls out his red dressing gown, hanging it in the closet as well. Eggsy did say to bring something comfortable for after the massage. He looks at the bed and sighs. He gets under the sheet, surprised at its softness. The sheet he’s laying on is soft as well. He drapes the top sheet over his abdomen and waits. About five minutes later there’s a knock at the door. “Decent?”

“Never,” Harry calls back. 

Eggsy snickers as he opens the door. “Course not.” He comes in and places an insulated bag on the floor. “Don’t gotta fridge up here yet, but this should keep it cold.” He picks up his phone and clicks a few things. “Now, ‘arry, ya only have one job. Relax an’ enjoy, ya get me?” Harry nods. “I have the important job. I gotta make ya feel good. I’m gonna do my best ta do just that, all right?” Harry nods again. “Close yer eyes an’ take a few deep breaths.” Harry closes his eye and does just that. He hears something rustle and click. “Gotta belt fer tha lotion,” Eggsy whispers. “Kinda like a holster. Fuckin’ new age cowboy or sommat.” Harry snorts. He hears Eggsy’s hands rub together. “Just relax,” he says again.

Eggsy’s hands are warm and soft as they start to work across his clavicles towards his arms. Harry can feel the slight callouses from his guns but they don’t distract from the pressure. Harry sighs and feels himself actually start to relax a bit. Gentle fingers tip his chin up so they can get to the sides of his neck. His eyes fly open as a piano starts to play, soon joined by a cello. “Is that…”

“The Swan. Saint-Saens. Figured you’d prefer classical music that weird bohemian shite a lot of people use.” Eggsy’s voice stays quiet as his hands move down onto Harry’s pectoral muscles. “Don’t know too much classical music, but this is probably my favorite.”

“Really?” Harry is shocked. He’d never thought that Eggsy would have a favorite piece of classical music.

“Yeah.” Eggsy’s hands swirl up to Harry’s biceps. “I’m too young ta remember tha Winter Olympics in nineteen ninety-four...ya know when that skater Oksana Baiul skated ta this? But the next Olympics, I were like nine or so…Mum LOVES tha fuckin’ Olympics. We had ta watch every bit of coverage, an’ they replayed her skatin’ ta that song. Told her life story, how she grew up in Odessa an’ didn’t have nothin’. Kinda reminded me of me, ya know? Someone saw somethin’ in her an’ took her away ta train…always had this stupid dream that it could happen to me.” He stops massaging and gently squeezes Harry’s shoulder. “Guess it finally did, huh?” Harry can only nod. “Piece after this is my other favorite, saw it in a movie once. Rachmaninoff. Now I’m gonna shut up so ya can relax.”

Harry is perfectly happy with Eggsy talking, giving him a bit more insight into his mind and heart, but he realizes that it’s nice to have the silence as well. Eggsy’s hands work over his shoulders and neck, even up into his hair at the back of his head. Harry moans and then stops himself. “Sorry.”

“Yer supposed ta be enjoyin’ this, ‘arry. Make whatever noise ya want.” Eggsy’s thumbs begin to stroke over Harry’s forehead and then freeze. “Oh, Jesus. Sorry. I…I don’t suppose ya want ta take this off?” Harry feels Eggsy’s finger trace along the strap of the eyepatch. “It don’t bother me, swear down. Just figure I can get ta some of yer face better that way.”

“All…all right.” 

Eggsy’s hands gently remove the eyepatch and set it aside. “Thanks fer trustin’ me, ‘arry,” he whispers, his fingers ghosting over Harry’s face. “Now, if my pressure is too hard here, please tell me fuckin’ quick. Don’t have much experience with facial injuries.”

“I will,” Harry promises.

There’s no need for alarm. Eggsy’s fingers continue to be gentle on that side of his face. He pushes at the sinuses on the right side, and down the jawlines on both sides. Harry feels Eggsy move away and his left arm is picked up. Harry groans again as strong fingers work down his forearm. Eggsy even massages his fingers before moving to the other arm. Harry jumps a bit when Eggsy picks up the left side of the sheet but he soon realizes he’s simply tucking it under the inside of his thigh, trying to keep things as modest as possible. When Eggsy’s hands start working on the top of Harry’s leg he cannot possibly keep the moan in. “Ya need ta start doin’ this more often, ‘arry,” Eggsy gently chides. “Don’t gotta be with me. See one of tha therapists. Yer too damn tight…gonna start messin’ with yer back.”

“Yes, Eggsy,” Harry mumbles. 

Harry’s other leg is given the same wonderful treatment and then Eggsy moves to his feet. “Let me know if this tickles ya, ‘arry. Not tryin’ ta torture ya.”

But you already are, Harry thinks. Just by being here and laying your perfect hands on me. But he says nothing, and Eggsy’s pressure is firm enough not to tickle. Eggsy finishes both feet and Harry hears him step back. “Are we done?” Harry says sadly.

“Fuck, no, Haz. Gotta flip ya over. I’m just tryin’…didn’t take this into consideration.” Harry’s eye flutters open. Eggsy’s frowning as he looks down at him.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“Yes, Haz, ya did somethin’ wrong by layin’ there an’ doin fuckin’ nothin.” Eggsy rolls his eyes. “Normally I have tha person roll over and place their face in tha thing…but I don’t wanna hurt yer eye.” He thinks for a moment. “When we’re done, I’ll have ya sit up an I’ll work on tha back of yer neck. Actually, go ahead an’ sit up now.” Harry does as he’s told, feeling a bit lightheaded. “Whoa, ‘arry. Not so fast, bruv.”

“Don’t call me bruv,” Harry whispers. He hears Eggsy adjusting the headrest. 

“Okay, go ahead an’ turn over.” Eggsy lifts one side of the sheet, looking at the wall. “Put yer face on tha rest, good side down. If it’s gets uncomfortable, we’ll figure somethin’ out, all right?”

“I trust you, Eggsy,” Harry whispers. Eggsy looks back at him for a moment, swallowing hard. Harry rolls over and tries to adjust himself as discreetly as possible. As expected, his cock is NOT going along with the whole relaxation part of things.

Eggsy drapes the sheet just along the top of Harry’s arse, tucking it inside his leg again. “Now fer tha good part.”

“Fuck,” Harry gasps as Eggsy’s hands dig into the back of Harry’s legs. “Oh, sweet Jesus.”

“Guess that feels good,” Eggsy chuckles. 

Harry now realizes why the agent had mentioned “orgasmic hands.” The sounds Harry’s making are as close to sex noises as humanly possible, and the only thing Eggsy is doing is massaging his legs and feet. When he gets to his back, Harry officially becomes one with the table. “God,” he groans. 

Eggsy’s hands swirl and press over his back, thumbs finding every knot and carefully working them out. “Yer fuckin’ fit, ‘arry, but ya gotta give yerself time ta relax now an’ then. Can’t look good if yer not feelin’ good at least some of tha time.”

“Mmmph,” Harry manages. 

Twenty minutes or six hours later, Harry isn’t sure, Eggsy finally steps away. “That’s it, then.” He almost sounds sorry. “Oh, wait, yer neck. Go ahead and very slowly sit back up. Take yer time.” Harry picks up his head and sees Eggsy standing with his back to him. Harry slowly sits up and makes sure his erection is covered by most of the sheet. 

“All right.”

Eggsy puts some lotion on his hands. “Dip yer head a bit.” 

Harry groans as Eggsy’s fingers work the back of his neck. “My boy, you truly are talented. I haven’t felt this relaxed in…years.”

“Well, ya gotta lotta years on ya, so I can only imagine how long it’s been,” Eggsy teases.

“Brat.”

Eggsy’s hands playfully reach around Harry’s neck as he pretends to strangle him. “All right then.” He steps away, wiping his hands on a towel. “M’gonna go wash my hands. Change into whatever ya brought and drink this.” He retrieves a bottle of water from the bag. “I mean it. Drink it.”

“Yes, Eggsy.”

Eggsy starts to say something but changes his mind. “Be right back.”

 

Eggsy grabs his glasses on his way to the hallway loo. He gets inside and shuts the door before opening the line. “Merlin?”

“Are you calling me from the toilet?”

“Yes, but I’m just washin’ my hands. Thanks fer that pill, worked like a charm.”

“Of course it did. Did he relax?”

“Putty in my hands. He was tense as all fuck, Merlin. We gotta get him ta do this more often.”

“I’m sure you’re very convincing,” Merlin says.

“What?”

“Nothing. Go tend to your client.”

Eggsy washes and dries his hands. He knocks on the door to the guest room. “Please come in.”

Harry’s seated on the table in his red dressing gown, hair mussed and looking absolutely adorable. The bottle of water is in his hand, open and partially empty. “How do you feel?” Eggsy asks nervously.

“Amazing, my dear boy, simply amazing.” Harry’s smile is bright. He’s replaced the eyepatch but Eggsy can understand why. 

“I’m so glad, ‘arry. Anythin’ I can do ta help ya feel good. Been wantin’ ta do this, but like I said…weren’t sure how you would react. But Merlin…Merlin told me ya…ya wouldn’t mind a man’s…hands,” Eggsy finishes foolishly.

“No, I wouldn’t.” Harry looks embarrassed and Eggsy wants to kick himself. “But I also would never mind your hands, even if I wasn’t so inclined.”

“Oh.” Now it’s Eggsy’s turn to blush.

“May I ask you a question?” Harry looks incredibly nervous and Eggsy is worried.

“Course, ‘arry. I’m an open book ta you.”

“You…you said you thought I was fit?”

All the oxygen leaves the room. “Well, uh.” Eggsy busies himself getting his own bottle of water. “Yeah, course. Ya know ya are, ya big peacock.”

Harry waves a hand in the air. “Doesn’t matter what I know. You think so?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says after a long pause. “Always think you, uh, look good.”

“Even now?” Harry whispers. “In my dressing gown, hair gone to hell?”

Eggsy tries to make a joke of it. He walks around the table pretending to look at Harry from every angle. “Well, in this light…” He meets Harry’s gaze and is shocked by the darkness of his good eye. “In every light, no matter what yer wearin’, hair messy or slicked back or straight or curly.” Eggsy looks down at the water bottle in his hands. “M’sorry, ‘arry. Shouldn’t have said that. I…”

He watches Harry’s hand take the bottle and put it on the table. Harry spreads his legs a bit and a long finger pulls at Eggsy’s tee until he’s forced to step closer, to stand in the vee of Harry’s legs. Harry’s hand tilts Eggsy’s chin up until they’re looking each other in the eye. “Thank you, Eggsy.”

Eggsy actually feels his legs begin to quiver. He swallows hard, mouth dry again. Harry’s hand reaches up to cup the side of Eggsy’s face and Eggsy realizes Harry’s hand is shaking as well. “Haz…”

“I think you look good as well,” Harry murmurs, thumb tracing over Eggsy’s cheekbone. “In your favorite grey suit…which, by the way, is my favorite of your suits as well. In your ugly jackets and winged shoes. In this vest which is obviously a gift from Merlin, and your ratty old gym shorts.” Harry licks his lips. “My boy, I always think you look good. Actually, the word I’d use is beautiful.”

“Ya think I’m beautiful?” Eggsy can’t believe this. His heart is ping-ponging between his groin and his throat. Maybe the pill Merlin gave him was actually a hallucinogen and this isn’t really happening.

“I’m sorry if it’s too feminine a word, I…I suppose I think in poetry. Ridiculous old man, I know.” Eggsy finds himself leaning into Harry’s palm. His eyes flutter shut and he hears Harry gasp. Eggsy’s hands reach up to gently fist in the belt of Harry’s dressing gown and he feels Harry start to lean towards him.

Eggsy’s eyes open. “Not old,” he protests quietly, but anything else he might have said is erased by Harry’s lips on his.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sap...so much sappy goodness...enough sap to add sugar and pour on your pancakes.

FOUR

Eggsy gently kisses Harry back, hands continuing to fist in the belt of his dressing gown. Harry finally pulls back and looks at him. Eggsy’s eyes are wide and two shaking fingers reach up to touch his own lips. “Harry…”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Eggsy.” Harry’s face flames and his mouth is dry. “That was quite presumptuous of me. I shouldn’t have taken the liberty, I’m do apologize, my boy, and…”

“I love when ya call me that,” Eggsy blurts out, and it’s Harry’s turn to have wide eyes…well…eye.

“I’m sorry?”

“When ya call me yer boy. I…I love that. Always pretended ya really meant it.” Eggsy anxiously bites at his bottom lip. “Please don’t apologize fer kissin’ me, ‘arry, unless ya really didn’t mean to.”

“Oh, I meant it,” Harry whispers.

“I meant what I said, too…always think yer fit, I’ve thought it since tha day I met ya. Thought you was fit an’ sexy an’ brave an’ so fuckin’ fierce. An’ then I got ta know ya an’ realized how smart an’ posh an’ amazin’ ya are. Never wanted ta let ya know…thought you’d laugh at me, push me away.” 

“I’d never push you away!” Harry’s hand is still cradling Eggsy’s face, sliding back to cup the back of his neck. He wills his hand to stop shaking, unable to believe what he’s hearing.

“Didn’t know that, now, did I?” Eggsy reminds him. 

“I have been so very proud of you, Eggsy. You have been such a blessing to Kingsman…it literally would have fallen apart without you and your brave deeds.”

“Right. Kingsman.” Eggsy sighs.

“Gawain is a good knight,” Harry murmurs. “But Eggsy is a fine young man, a man I am so honored to know. And someone that I now hope to get to know better, in an entirely different way.”

“Really?” Eggsy gasps. “Ya…ya want me that way?”

“Oh, Eggsy, my darling boy, I want you in so many ways.” Harry kisses him again, this time more than just a brush of lips. Eggsy slides his arms up to wrap around Harry’s waist as their tongues touch for the first time. Harry feels Eggsy gasp against his mouth before moaning and pressing as close as he can.

“Harry…fuckin’ dreamt of this,” Eggsy mutters against his mouth. Harry’s hand moves to fist in Eggsy’s hair, pulling a bit as Eggsy’s fingers dig into his back. Harry groans as Eggsy’s lips gently kiss down his cheek to the side of his throat, nibbling and licking his way down to the lapel of his dressing gown.

“Eggsy…you feel incredible.” One of Harry’s hands tugs at the bottom of Eggsy’s vest so he can slide a hand up his back. “Jesus…your skin…”

“Harry,” Eggsy whimpers in his ear. His tongue flicks over Harry’s earlobe as his hands move to loosen the belt of Harry’s gown. Harry sucks in a breath but Eggsy simply slides his arms around Harry’s upper body, keeping his groin modestly covered.

“Oh, God, your hands…” 

Eggsy spreads the robe open a bit, leaning his forehead against Harry’s as his fingers trail up through Harry’s chest hair. “We need…oh God, ‘arry…we need to stop.”

“Right. Of course.” Harry immediately pulls back, tugging the robe closed. He doesn’t blame Eggsy. He knows what Eggsy’s chest looks like…smooth and strong and young. Harry is well fit for a man his age, but there’s silver hair in with the brown, and he knows his skin is starting to sag. Not to mention the gaping hole in the front of his head. He’s surprised it’s gone this far. “You’re right.”

“Wait, ‘arry. Don’t be like that.” Harry is shocked at the misery on Eggsy’s face. “Wait…are ya thinkin’ it’s cuz…it’s cuz I don’t like what I’m seein’?”

“I’m an old…”

Eggsy grabs him by the back of the head and pulls him in for a violent kiss. “I do not EVER wanna hear ya say that stupid shite again, ya get me? EVER.”

“All…all right,” Harry says breathlessly. 

Eggsy pulls back and looks at him, eyes a warm green that remind Harry of the tropical sea. “Harry Hart.” His hand slowly moves up towards Harry’s eyepatch and Harry moves his head. “Trust me, babe.”

Harry’s entire body shivers at the term of endearment. “If you insist.”

Eggsy’s fingers are gentle as they slide the elastic strap up and out of Harry’s hair. “I watched you slaughter a room full of people…”

“Eggsy, please…”

“Let me finish. I watched you slaughter a room full of people an’ my fuckin’ heart cracked cuz I knew it weren’t you. I knew you was bein’ controlled…my strong brave Galahad, used as someone’s toy.” His thumb gently strokes the scarred skin. “An’ then I saw you die an’ my heart fuckin’ BROKE. Shattered.” His lips tremble and Harry hears the tears in his voice. He’s slightly taller than Harry when Harry is seated on the table, and he bends down ever so slightly. Harry’s good eye closes as he feels Eggsy very softly kiss everywhere that’s scarred. He pauses and presses his lips to the chasm where Harry’s eye used to be. “An’ then, by some miracle, I got ya back. You was alive…ya didn’t remember me at first, but then ya did, an’ I got ya back. I will always think yer tha most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. I didn’t care how ya came back ta me, just that ya came back. Yer here, an’ maybe yer missin’ somethin ya had before, but ta me yer still the handsomest, poshest, sexiest bloke in the entire world.”

“Eggsy.” His name on Harry’s lips is almost a prayer. He hears the love and caring in Eggsy’s voice and feels completely undeserving. “I…” Harry’s shocked to feel tears in the corner of his good eye. 

Eggsy’s smile wobbles a bit as his thumb gently presses the wetness from the corner of Harry’s eye. “I love ya, ‘arry. I’ve loved ya for a long time, an’ I’m not sayin’ that ta make ya say it back.”

“Oh, Eggsy, darling boy, I…”

“Shush.” Eggsy gives him a soft kiss. “Givin’ ya a massage was tha hardest thing I’ve had ta do in a long time. Just wanted ta rip tha sheet down an’ massage ya with my mouth, with my tongue, with my lips.”

“Christ, I wouldn’t have lived through it,” Harry manages. Eggsy smiles.

“Well, wouldn’t want ta kill ya, now, would I? I want this gorgeous body so bad.” Eggsy’s hands run over the back of the dressing gown. “But I’m feelin’ pretty damn overwhelmed right now, an’ I don’t wanna just jump into bed with ya. I mean, I DO, but I…”

“I understand, Eggsy.” Harry’s proud of his boy’s mature outlook.

“Do ya? Because I feel like I’m pretty much babblin’ right now,” Eggsy admits.

“You are, a bit,” Harry admits. “But what you’re saying does make sense. I’ve had these feelings for quite a while, although I never admitted it to myself. Merlin saw it, tried to convince me, but I fought it. I didn’t think it was right.”

“Oh.” Now it’s Eggsy’s turn to look insecure.

“No, no, my boy.” Harry takes Eggsy’s hands in his. “Because of me, not you. I felt you deserved someone better. Someone younger, and…whole.” 

“Told ya what I think about all that.” Eggsy glares at him.

“You have. And I will probably never agree with you, but I heard you telling me how you feel. I am quite overwhelmed myself. It’s not every day that your crush turns around and tells you he loves you.”

Eggsy’s smile is bright. “Yer crush? Tha great Harry Hart has a crush?”

“Well, he HAD a crush. Because crushes are normally unrequited. And if what you’re saying is true…my feelings are not completely one-sided.”

“No,” Eggsy whispers. He kisses Harry, pulls away, smiles, and kisses him again. He repeats this three or four times as if he expects Harry to disappear.

“You adorable thing,” Harry says. He finally slips off the table and stands up. “I would like to give you a proper kiss now.”

“They wasn’t proper kisses?” Eggsy asks, frowning.

“Not for me, they weren’t.” Harry cups Eggsy’s face in his hands, staring down into his face until Eggsy blushes. He slowly moves in and gives Eggsy a soft teasing kiss. He feels Eggsy whimper. His thumbs trace over Eggsy’s cheeks before he kisses him again, tongue slowly sliding into Eggsy’s mouth. The whimper gets louder. One hand slides down to press against the small of Eggsy’s back, pulling him in to press against Harry. Harry feels Eggsy’s erection snug against his thigh, and this time he sucks on Eggsy’s tongue as his hand slides down to gently rest on the curve of Eggsy’s perfect arse. The whimper turns into a groan as Eggsy thrusts against Harry’s leg.

“Fuck,” Eggsy finally gasps when Harry releases him. Harry smiles as he pets through Eggsy’s hair. “That’s a proper kiss…might not live through anything more.”

“I would like to take you out on a date.”

“Anything,” Eggsy says dazedly. “Wait, what?”

“A date. I would like to pick you up and take you out for dinner. A true date. Not as friends, not as Galahad and Gawain. A date.” Eggsy continues to gape at him. “If, well, if that suits you.” Harry starts to frown. Perhaps it’s not how things are done these days. Perhaps he should have insisted on going to bed and just been done with it.

“More than suits me, ‘arry,” Eggsy says with a blinding grin. “Fuckin’ ACES.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Yes, ‘arry, yes.”

 

The pain is blinding as the foot connects with his side. “Fuck!” Eggsy falls to the ground with a groan.

“Eggsy Unwin!” Roxy grabs him by the elbow and yanks him to the feet. “What’s going on with you?”

“Huh?”

“That was easily the worst kick I’ve ever given anyone. I barely even lifted my back leg and you went down.”

“Oh, sorry.” Eggsy shakes his head. “Sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.” He pushes the feeling of Harry’s lips on his out of his mind. He’s been absolutely obsessed since that night at his house. It had taken Harry over two hours to get dressed and leave after the massage. Eggsy had politely gone downstairs so Harry could put his real clothing back on, but then they kissed on the steps. And against the wall of the foyer. And pressed against the back of the front door, Harry’s hands holding Eggsy’s hostage over his head as he ravaged his mouth.

“Obviously.” She crosses her arms over her chest and taps her foot.

“I’m sorry! I’m here. I’m payin’ attention. Swear down.”

“You’d better. Don’t waste my time, Gawain.”

“Yes, sir, Lancelot.” Eggsy makes a face at her and she throws a punch. He easily ducks out the way and sweeps a kick that barely misses her knee.

“Amateur.” She throws another punch that lands on his arm, and he sends a beautiful right into her kidney. She gasps for breath.

“No, street thug. We play dirty.” Movement at the corner of the room catches his attention. He looks over and sees Harry and Merlin observing them as well as the other agents in the gym. Harry looks like sin in a dark blue suit, his legs seeming endless. Eggsy swallows hard. “Fuck,” he says quietly.

“Prat.” Roxy sends a kick into the meat of his thigh.

“Christ!” Eggsy almost howls. He’s embarrassed to know that both Harry and Merlin probably saw it. “Bitch.” Eggsy grabs her arm and twists it behind her back.

“What kind of agent are you…a pretty face walks in the door and you get distracted?” Roxy wiggles a bit and suddenly Eggsy’s flat on his back on the floor. She straddles his waist, and elbow to his throat. “What would Galahad say?”

“What would Galahad say to what, Lancelot?” Eggsy winces as the long legs come into view above his head. “Good afternoon, Gawain…Lancelot.”

“Afternoon, Galahad, sir,” Roxy says cheerfully. Her pointy elbow digs into Eggsy’s larynx. He simply waves at Harry.

“Excellent work, Lancelot.” Merlin actually smiles at her and Eggsy’s eyes narrow. Merlin doesn’t smile at anyone. “Gawain…” He shakes his head. “You may want to schedule more time in here.”

“I’ll make sure he does, Merlin.” Harry’s good eye gives a barely there wink before they turns and walk away.

Eggsy shoves Roxy away. “Get off me,” he rasps. He sits up and wraps his hands around his knees, panting for breath.

“Make sure you’re wearing clothes when you spar with Galahad, all right, Eggsy?” Roxy teases.

“Fuck off,” Eggsy growls. And now he’ll have THAT thought in his head for the rest of the day.

 

“Thank you, Harry.” Merlin takes the cup of tea and watches Harry as he stirs it.

“You’re welcome.” Harry sits across from him and smiles pleasantly.

Merlin plunks the cup down on the desk and Harry’s eyes widen. “Out with it.”

“Whatever are you on about?”

“You volunteered to do rounds with me. You NEVER walk around with me like that.”

“I have an interest in this agency and how it’s working,” Harry replies. “I’m one of the more senior agents, Merlin. I believe I have the right…”

“Oh, you most definitely have the right, Harry. You’ve just never had the interest.” Merlin leans back and studies him. “It’s one of two things. Or perhaps both.”

“Oh, do enlighten me, Merlin,” Harry scoffs.

“You wanted to find Eggsy and were willing to put up with me until we found him. OR…or should I say AND…you’re so fucking antsy right now you cannot sit still, so you needed to walk around a bit to keep your sanity.”

“Speaking of sanity.” Harry shakes his head. “You’re sounding a bit insane right now.”

“Tell me I’m wrong.”

“I do not get “antsy,” Merlin.”

“You also don’t normally watch agents sparring and look like you want to devour one of them.” Merlin slowly smiles. “You finally got your heads out of your attractive arses, did you?”

“Don’t look at his arse,” Harry snaps before he can stop himself. Merlin laughs long and hard. “So happy to amuse you, you bastard.”

“No, I’m the happy one, Harry.” Merlin actually wipes a tear from his eye as he composes himself. “Seriously. I’m quite happy for you. I know how you’ve felt about him…and I suspected he felt the same before he came out and told me.”

“You knew?”

“I wasn’t completely sure until recently. After he fell apart when he ran out of your first massage he came to me. And then he was completely truthful with me after he scheduled the second. I actually had to give him a bit of a sedative.”

“You drugged my…I mean, you drugged Eggsy?”

“I did not DRUG him, Harry. Jesus, you make things sound so sordid. I gave him an anti-anxiety pill to help him relax with you. Did you notice any difference in his behavior?”

“Well, no.”

“Exactly.”

Merlin looks at him and waits. “Nosy old man. We’re going to dinner tonight. On…on a date.” Harry cannot keep the smile from his face.

“Finally,” Merlin says with an exaggerated sigh. “So this is the cause of your restless behavior, as well as his failure on the mat. Shall I make excuses for the two of you tomorrow morning?”

“Perhaps.” Harry finishes his tea and stands. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.”

“I’ve locked the video of the flooding test, just so you know,” Merlin calls after him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Harry replies over his shoulder. Merlin doesn’t need to know that Harry’s already downloaded it to his private computer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the long chapter...Harry and Eggsy were feeling so romantic and sweet and who am I to stop them?

FIVE

Eggsy fidgets at the door, glancing at the beautiful grandfather clock in the hall for about the tenth time. Harry said he’d be there by seven. Knowing Harry, this probably means half-seven, but Eggsy’s ready by 6:40, just in case. The clock chimes once at 6:45 and JB barks at it, as always. “Fuck. JB!” Eggsy rushes the dog out the back door and into the yard. It feels like forever until JB relieves himself but the clock on the microwave says only four minutes have passed. Eggsy wipes the dog’s feet, gives him a kiss and shoos him into his crate. He hurries back to the front entryway and is shocked when his doorbell rings at 6:50.

“Harry?” Eggsy gasps. “I’m so surprised ta see ya!”

“We did have a date tonight, didn’t we?” Harry looks crestfallen and Eggsy wants to kick himself. “You didn’t…forget.”

“Of course not, ‘arry!” Eggsy says immediately. “Been thinkin’ ‘bout this all day.” Harry’s face lifts into his lovely smile. “Just shocked that yer early.”

“Well, I might have been a little…anxious. In a good way,” he says quickly. “I suppose…excited would be the better word, actually.”

Eggsy turns pink. “Me, too.”

Harry finally looks him over. “You look stunning, my boy,” he whispers. “I do love that suit on you.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy nervously runs a hand down the grey jacket. “Ya look gorgeous, as always.”

“You put me to shame.” Harry actually brings Eggsy’s hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles. Eggsy sighs. “I have a cab waiting, I do hope that’s all right. I…I don’t feel safe driving, peripheral vision being quite horrible now.” He motions to his glasses and makes a face.

“I wouldn’t care if ya picked me up on a horse,” Eggsy says honestly. “But I’m glad ya didn’t.”

“I do cut quite the dashing figure on horseback,” Harry says with a smile.

“Oh, I bet you do,” Eggsy says softly. He imagines Harry like one of the blokes on his mum’s Regency romance novels, with the cravat and the hat and the whole thing. He’d probably die of lust if Harry rode up like that. 

Harry holds the back door open and Eggsy crawls in. Harry slides in next to him, immediately reaching for Eggsy’s hand. “Blanchette Brick Lane, Shoreditch, if you’d be so kind,” he tells the driver.

“Blanchette…sounds fancy.”

“It’s a lovely French restaurant. The décor is inspired by the Parisian Belle Epoque era…from the late eighteen hundreds to just prior to World War I. It’s so playful and beautiful. I think you’ll enjoy it.”

“Oh, French food. All right,” Eggsy says shyly. The only French food he’s had was in Paris, from stalls on the street while he waited hours for a mark to show his face. The only thing he knows about French food is that sometimes they eat snails. He hopes Harry doesn’t expect him to eat snails. Or frog legs.

“You don’t like French food. I should have asked you.” Harry looks horrified. “I’m so sorry, Eggsy. I presumed and I shouldn’t have. We can eat anywhere you like.” He starts to pull out his phone. “I’ve just been there before, such a romantic spot, and I thought we could…”

“Harry. HARRY.” Eggsy grabs his wrist. “Put yer phone away. Place sounds wonderful. It’s fine. Can’t say if I like French food, cuz I never had it.” Eggsy pauses and brings Harry’s wrist to his lips. “Don’t care where we’re eatin’, as long as yer there with me.” He kisses the soft skin above the cuff of Harry’s jacket. “Trust ya with my life, don’t I? Think I can trust ya with my dinner.”

Harry smiles, visibly relaxing. Eggsy finally accepts the fact that Harry is probably as nervous and excited as he is. “All right, my boy. Please just tell me if something isn’t to your liking tonight.”

“Something isn’t to my liking,” Eggsy says almost immediately. Harry gapes at him. “Ya ain’t kissed me yet.”

“Oh, Eggsy. I do apologize for such a grievous oversight.” Harry twines his fingers with Eggsy’s as he leans in to kiss him. Eggsy sighs as their lips meet, feeling his entire body melt a bit.

“Much better,” Eggsy murmurs, resting his cheek against Harry’s.

“Much,” Harry agrees.” He plants a kiss behind Eggsy’s ear before settling back on the seat. “If there is anything you don’t recognize or understand on the menu, please do not be ashamed to ask. I am quite fond of French cuisine and am familiar with many of the words and phrases.”

“How ‘bout ya just order for me, then?” Eggsy suggests. “Saves me lookin’ like an’ idiot. Probably already will. Wonder what the French phrase is for fish out of water?”

“It’s être comme un poisson hors de l’eau,” Harry says immediately. “And why would you think that way?”

“Harry, don’t matter how much trainin’ you’ve given me in table manners an’ forks an’ spoons, an pullin’ out chairs an’ askin’ ta sit. Still just a chav from the Estates, a fuckin’ rentboy from Smith…”

Two fingertips push at his lips. “Don’t. Do not say another word.” Harry’s voice is like steel and Eggsy shivers a bit. “If I am not to mention my age and broken physical state, you are not to mention where you’re from in such a manner, do you understand me?”

“Y-yes, ‘arry.”

“You are an outstanding human being, a marvelous agent, and one of the most caring and loving people I’ve ever had the privilege to meet. Where you’re from and what you’ve had to do in the past is nothing compared to what you are now. I will not hear you debase yourself in such a way. Is that clear?”

“I…I…” Eggsy swallows hard. Harry looks fierce and absolutely livid.

“My dear boy, don’t you realize how it pains me to hear you talk about yourself in this way?” Harry’s face and tone softens. “Your past makes you what you are, of course, but you…you push yourself down and it just…it just isn’t right. I just don’t want you to see yourself like this, because I most definitely do not see you in that way.”

“You don’t?” Eggsy breathes. This has always been one of his greatest fears. He knows that Harry’s aware of virtually every minute of his history as Dean’s drug runner, his rentboy. He’s always been worried that Harry would realize what a mistake he’d made in pulling Eggsy into Kingsman, that he’d realize what a ridiculous idea it was to clean Eggsy up and try to turn him into a gentleman.

“I’ve been a killer most of my adult life. Does that make me a monster?”

“Course not. You were just doin’ yer job.”

“Exactly.” Harry kisses him again, a soothing kiss that feels as if someone’s poured warm water over Eggsy’s head. “So no more of that.” Harry smiles devilishly and nibbles at Eggsy’s bottom lip. “Shall I distract you a bit?”

“No, ‘arry,” Eggsy groans. “Can’t be walkin’ inta some posh French restaurant with a tent in my trousers, can I?”

“I suppose not.” Harry pets his leg and moves away again. “So, back to dinner. Is there anything you aren’t fond of?”

“Don’t like fish much…any seafood, really,” Eggsy says after a moment’s thought. “Willing ta try just about anythin’ else, though.”

“Excellent. I already have some ideas, if they have their normal menu for this day of the week.”

Harry continues to hold his hand and even helps him out of the cab when they arrive. Harry releases him so he can hold open the door of the restaurant, allowing Eggsy to enter first. He’s never been on a date quite like this before. He already feels pampered and cherished. “Oh, ‘arry, you was right. This place is beautiful.” He stares at the paintings on the walls. Roxy would love this place. 

“Reservation for two under Hart?” Harry’s saying to the man at the podium.

“Of course, sir.” The man leads them to a small table in the back. 

Harry holds a chair out for Eggsy before sitting himself. The man hands him a wine list and bows before leaving. “I would prefer us to have a booth, something a bit more intimate…but they only have tables here.” Harry looks at the wine list. “I’m assuming you’d prefer me to…”

“Harry, don’t be angry, but I don’t really like wine. It’s so…” Eggsy makes a face. “I can’t find tha word but…”

“I am assuming everything you’ve had is probably too dry.” Harry closes the wine list. “I will choose something sweeter. Different wines are to be paired with certain foods but I’m feeling a bit rebellious tonight.”

“Oi, watch out, Harry Hart is feelin’ rebellious with tha wine list.” Eggsy rolls his eyes and Harry kicks him under the table. The sommelier arrives and Harry orders two glasses of wine. “Not a bottle?”

“Are you trying to get me drunk so you can have your way with me, Eggsy Unwin?” Harry purrs.

“Don’t think I need ta get ya drunk ta do that, now, do I?” Eggsy shoots back.

“Touché, my boy.” Harry winks at him.

Harry approves of the wine and the steward fills their glasses. “A toast?” Eggsy says, picking up his glass. This part he knows how to do. “To..” He looks into Harry’s eye and finds he cannot speak. Harry’s staring at him, drinking him in.

“To…you, my darling boy,” Harry whispers. “Thank you for accepting all of me when I feel so broken.”

“To you, ‘arry…thank you for accepting me when I feel so unacceptable,” Eggsy replies. Their glasses touch and Eggsy takes a cautious sip of the wine. “Fuck me, ‘arry, this is really good.”

Harry laughs and a few diners turn to stare. He gives them a dark look made even more menacing by the dark lens of his glasses. They quickly look away. “I believe that is the best endorsement this vineyard’s ever received.”

“Next time we’re gettin’ a bottle. Or can we like buy this in a store or sommat?”

“I promise when we have dinner at my house again, I will have at least three bottles of this ready for you,” Harry vows.

Eggsy looks down at his lap, trying to control how his hands are shaking. This is real, then. He’s going to be invited to Harry’s house on a regular basis. They’ll eat together. Harry wants them to see each other. They’ll be DATING. 

“Good evening, gentlemen. My name is Eric and I will be taking care of you this evening.” Eric is a tall drink of water with black hair, bright blue eyes, and a smile that he seems to turn on brighter when he looks at Eggsy. “Shall I describe our specials for this evening?”

“No, thank you,” Harry says sharply, sounding colder and more posh than Eggsy’s ever heard him. Harry reaches across the table and Eggsy slowly gives him his hand. His thumb caresses Eggsy’s knuckles as he looks down at the menu. “I believe we’ll stick to the plates and snacks this evening…no need to get too full so early, right, my boy?”

“Right,” Eggsy says in confusion.

“What may I get you then, sir?” Eric turns his body away from Harry slightly, focusing on Eggsy.

Eggsy swallows and looks at Harry. “Well, actually…”

“We’ll start with the baked St. Marcellin with the honey truffle…I’d order the cheese beignets with the onion confit, but I don’t believe I want onion on my breath later.” He smiles tantalizingly at Eggsy. “Don’t you agree?”

“Well, since we’d both have the onion, it wouldn’t matter, would it? Sorta like crossin’ each other out?” Eggsy smiles at Harry, his dick already jumping at the thought of kissing Harry enough to worry about onion on his breath.

“You’re so right. The beignets, then. And after that…” Harry frowns at the menu. “The grilled pork chop with roast apricot, crusted peas and crème fraiche, and…oh…the braised lamb shoulder with pomme puree and glazed shallots.” He hands over the menu. “Sound good to you, darling?”

“Wonderful,” Eggsy breathes, wondering if the other diners would be offended if he climbed across the table and started snogging Harry right then and there.

“That will be all.” Harry’s voice carries a stern tone of dismissal and the waiter disappears.

 

Harry knows that he cannot stand up and start strangling the waiter. Not only will it reflect poorly on his status as a supposedly secret agent, but it simply isn’t what one does to make a good impression on a first date. The young man is very attractive and he knows it…and unfortunately he’s attempting to show EGGSY how attractive he is. Eggsy, to his credit, barely seems to notice the waiter’s alive. He might as well be part of the table. Eggsy’s attention is completely on Harry, which helps to soothe the insane jealousy flaring in Harry’s abdomen. He cannot remember the last time he’s felt this possessive and it’s an urge he must learn to control.

Because people are going to look at his handsome dinner partner. They will admire the sandy hair, the ever-changing eyes, the cheeky grin, the dimpled face. Their eyes will run over his broad shoulders and thick heavenly thighs. If they’re lucky, they’ll get to hear the sarcastic wit and perhaps be the recipient of the warm and friendly smile. 

What they won’t get is Eggsy’s strong hand in theirs. They won’t get that undivided attention. They won’t get the kisses given from the smooth pink lips. That is all for Harry. It’s something he’s dreamt of, something he’s craved, but until this very moment he’d never thought it would be possible. Eggsy is currently looking at him as if he hung the moon, and all he’s done is order dinner and dismiss a very presumptive waiter.

“Harry.”

Harry blinks. Apparently he’s been staring; Eggsy looks a bit embarrassed. “I’m sorry, my boy. I just…I’m having a very good time.”

Eggsy ducks his head and looks up from under his lashes. Christ, the boy is a living temptation. “We just got here.”

“I don’t care.”

“An’ we’ve eaten t’gether dozens of times.”

“Not like this.”

Eggsy looks down and realizes Harry’s still holding his hand. “No…not like this,” he agrees, a happy smile on his face.

“So, tell me about Bali.” Harry regretfully releases Eggsy’s hand and flips his napkin into his lap. “As much as you can,” he amends, looking around the dining room.

“Went better than I thought. Owner of tha place was a right bastard.” Eggsy sips at his wine and sighs a bit. “This is so good. He wasn’t hurtin’ anyone, though, other than keepin’ ‘em trapped there an’ makin’ ‘em fuck fer money they never got ta see.”

“Did you…did you have to…” Harry wants to know and doesn’t want to know at the same time.

“Did I hafta sleep with any massage clients?” Eggsy finishes quietly. “No. Still the new guy, wasn’t I? They didn’t trust me fer shite like that. Just gave actual massages.”

“Which you’re very good at.”

Eggsy dips his head modestly. “Like doin’ it, too…at least at HQ. I know we got our own staff an’ everythin’, but sometimes it’s like they don’t really care, ya know? It’s just a job. I like hearin’ about Kay’s mission as I’m workin’ on his leg, or hearin’ about Roxy’s jump from rooftop to rooftop while I’m workin’ on her back.”

“That is because you have a large and generous heart, my Eggsy. You’re a nurturer.”

“Yer doin’ it again.” Eggsy takes a large gulp of wine and Harry frowns.

“I’m sorry…what have I done? Have I embarrassed or upset you?”

“No!” Eggsy says quickly. “Ya just…ya called me yers again.”

“Oh, well, I suppose I do think of you that way.” Harry plays with his water glass. “I do hope that someday it will be true.”

“I think it already is,” Eggsy whispers. Harry can’t stop the grin that covers his face and even the appearance of Eric with their appetizers does nothing to dim his elation.

“Thank you.” Harry forces himself to be pleasant. The young man nods and goes away. Harry points to the small crock of warm cheese. “This is St. Marcellin…it’s very delicate, they even transport it in the crock so it doesn’t fall apart. You simply dip the bread…” Harry picks up a piece of French bread and taps it on the surface. The light crust breaks and the bread slides into the warm cheese. “Here.” He holds it out for Eggsy to taste.

“Fuck, ‘arry,” Eggsy moans quietly. Harry’s cock suddenly makes its presence known under his napkin. The groan is lustful and Eggsy’s eyes flutter shut at the flavor of the warm cheese. “That is so good.”

“I’m…I’m glad you think so.” He pushes the crock towards Eggsy, serving himself a beignet. 

They both end up ignoring the onion confit and eating the beignets on their own. “I’m glad I’m off assignment for a few more days,” Eggsy says. “I’ll need all that time to work this food off.”

“French cuisine is definitely not diet-friendly,” Harry agrees. He winks at Eggsy. “I’m sure we can find a way for you to keep off any additional weight.”

Eggsy slowly licks his lips. “Oh, I’m sure we can as well.”

Harry slowly smiles. He loves that his boy isn’t afraid to flirt. He’s been wanting to flirt with him for ever so long, but hasn’t wanted to push the boundaries of friendship into something that would make Eggsy uncomfortable. Obviously that is not something that should have worried him. “So how is your sister?”

“Daisy? She’s fuckin’ aces, ‘arry.” Of course this gets Eggsy talking non-stop, and he doesn’t even notice Eric removing their plates and bringing the proper silverware for the next plates. “Here. Look at this. From when I took ‘er to tha park.” Eggsy gets out his phone and swipes a few times. “Ain’t she beautiful?”

Harry takes the phone and looks at the photo of Eggsy holding Daisy and smiling into the camera. They’re both wearing flower crowns and Eggsy’s smiling broadly as Daisy tucks her head under his chin. Harry’s heart flips. He looks at Eggsy, who’s eagerly awaiting his opinion. “Charming. Both of you.” He takes a deep breath. “Could…could you send me this?”

Eggsy blinks at him. “Really?”

“Yes. It’s such a good picture of you both and…and I’d like to have it. Unless you don’t feel comfortable sharing a picture of her. I know some people are a bit protective of photographs of children and I wouldn’t want to seem inappropriate.”

Eggsy snags the phone back and taps at it. Harry feels his pocket buzz. “It’s yers.” Eggsy blushes a bit. “Can’t believe ya want it, though.”

“It’s not every day one sees the mighty Agent Gawain with a flower crown,” Harry teases.

“Oi, just you wait. She’ll be talkin’ YOU inta wearin’ one before ya know it.”

Harry’s pleased at the idea of Eggsy wanting him to spend time with his sister. “Well, if she’s anything like her brother, she will have no problem talking me into just about anything.”

Eggsy blushes. “So, uh, was a bit surprised that ya went out on assignment. Know ya haven’t been doin’ that too much.”

“Yes,” Harry says bitterly, reaching up and touching his glasses. “I’m not fit to…”

“Hey.” Eggsy reaches over and takes his hand again. “M’sorry, ‘arry. Didn’t mean ta upset ya. I know yer itchin’ ta get out in tha field. Can’t imagine how I’D feel if they took it away from me, an’ I’ve only been a knight for a short time.”

“I know you were just asking an innocent question, Eggsy. I’m sorry. I tend to get a bit stroppy about it all…no need to take it out on you.”

“I know Percival’s only temporary Arthur…think they’ll offer it ta you? I think you’d be a fantastic Arthur, swear down,” Eggsy says earnestly.

“I’m not sure if I’d accept,” Harry says slowly. It’s been on his mind for months now. “I’m not quite certain I could do it.”

“Please, ‘arry.” Eggsy rolls his eyes. “We need an Arthur that’s actually been in tha field sometime during this century. You’d be perfect.”

“Do you think the other agents would…respect me as Arthur?” Harry says honestly.

“Absolutely.”

“And take orders from me? Even Merlin?”

“I dunno about Merlin, mate. I think he’d give ya shite just cuz he’s yer oldest friend. But he respects the hell outta ya…found that out while you was…gone.” Eggsy swallows hard and then winks. “Speakin’ fer m’self, though…I don’t think I’d have much problem with ya tellin’ me what ta do.” Harry feels a shoe rubbing the inside of his calf. “Tellin’ me what ya want from me…givin’ me…orders.”

“I’m beginning to get the feeling you might just be the death of me, Eggsy.”

 

“Are we having coffee or dessert tonight, gentlemen?” Eric asks as he clears their plates. “Might I suggest a digestif?”

“Would you care for something sweet, my boy?” Harry asks. “A drink after dinner?”

“No, thanks.” Eggsy briefly smiles up at the waiter.

“That will be all, then,” Harry tells him. “The check will be fine.”

“Yes, sir.” Eric bows slightly and walks away.

“I was thinkin’…I thought maybe…” This sounds ridiculous and Eggsy’s beginning to feel like a fool.

“What is it?” Harry frowns. 

“I have…back at tha house…wouldya like ta come back ta mine fer coffee an’ dessert?” Eggsy finally blurts out.

Harry studies him for a moment and takes his hand. “Eggsy, I thought…I figured we’d wait and…please don’t think I don’t want you, but…”

“What? No!” Eggsy yanks his hand away. “Jesus, ‘arry,” he hisses quietly. “Might be young with tha sex drive ta go with it but I don’t wanna fuck ya every second.” Eggsy winces. “I mean, I do…I mean, well, not EVERY second but probably most of them, at least tha ones I’m with ya…” He can tell Harry’s trying not to smile and Eggsy’s face flames. “Anyway, it’s not some fucked up way of gettin’ ya in my bed. I honestly have biscuits an’ this really good coffee at home. Was plannin’ on askin’ ya in when ya took me back. Thought…thought we could end the night that way.” Eggsy looks at his lap. “Sorry if it’s stupid.”

“Eggsy…” Eric returns with the check and Harry hands over his credit card. “Eggsy, it’s not stupid. I’m sorry if I embarrassed you or made you feel uncomfortable. I suppose I jumped to conclusions. I know you’re young, and that young people these days usually move along a bit faster than I’m used to.”

“Bet you’ve jumped inta bed with lotsa people in tha past,” Eggsy says, knowing full well he sounds like a jealous child.

“I have,” Harry agrees. “When I was young and stupid. But I’m neither of those things anymore…at least I hope I’m not stupid.” He winks at Eggsy. “And very few of those people meant anything to me.” His eye is warm as he looks at Eggsy. “You mean a great deal to me.”

“Sorry, ‘arry,” Eggsy says, and he means it. It’s not like he hasn’t been guilty of a pub hookup back in the day. 

“Shall we, then?” Harry stands up and Eggsy follows him. They flag a regular cab and head back to Eggsy’s house.

As soon as Eggsy opens the front door there’s a symphony of loud barking coming from the kitchen. “Oi, JB, only been gone a few hours, not a few days,” Eggsy grumbles. “Make yerself at home, ‘arry…gotta take care of tha demon.”

“Please do what you must.” Harry follows Eggsy into the kitchen, draping his suit coat over the back of a chair.

Eggsy releases JB, who runs circles around the kitchen table before heading for the back door. Eggsy takes him out and he quickly does his business. When they enter the kitchen JB immediately goes to Harry and sniffs his shoes. “Be polite, JB,” Eggsy warns, filling his water dish and giving him his dinner.

“Good evening, Mr. Bauer,” Harry says, bending down to pet the little dog. JB snorts happily before bustling over to his food dish.

“Now THAT’S taken care of.” Eggsy removes his own coat and cuffs his shirt sleeves before washing his hands. “Gotta warn ya about somethin’…tha biscuits? Me an’ Daisy made them a few days ago.”

“Should I be worried?”

“I kept a pretty good eye on her, so I don’t think so. But if they’re not Blanchette quality, I don’t wanna hear nothin’ from you.” Eggsy gives him a stern glare as he reaches for the bag of chocolate coffee and the tin of biscuits.

“Yes, sir.” Harry gives him a small salute. “Shall I help you?”

“No. You sit. Yer my guest now.” Eggsy quickly starts the coffee and gets two plates for the biscuits. He puts them on the table with napkins, retrieving the milk from the fridge. “Ya take milk in yer coffee, right?”

“Yes,” Harry says, seeming pleased that Eggsy remembers. As if Eggsy hasn’t noticed every possible detail about the man and filed it away. Harry likes milk in his coffee, milk and sugar in his tea, and juice with his breakfast.

Eggsy pours them each a cup of coffee and sits down. “Not quite fancy restaurant dessert, but…”

“I like the idea of you and your sister baking these.” Harry finishes off a biscuit and reaches for a second one. “I’m sure that makes them taste better than anything from the finest French bakery.”

“Well, aren’t ya the smooth talker?”

“I speak the truth.” Harry looks at him with such intensity that Eggsy chokes on a crumb. Harry sips at his coffee and hums with approval. “This is excellent.”

“I know, right? There’s this little place in tha market down the block…grind their own beans an’ everything. Not normally big on flavored coffee, ya know, but I tried this an’ got hooked right quick.” He makes a face. “Guess I shoulda asked if ya like flavored coffee. M’sorry.”

“Well, I should have asked if you like French food, so I suppose we’re even.”

“Right.” Eggsy smiles at him. They finish the plate of biscuits and Harry shakes his head when Eggsy offers to get more from the tin. “We…we could sit on the sofa ta finish our coffee, if ya like. More comfortable.”

“That sounds nice.” Harry refills their cups from the pot and follows Eggsy into the front parlor. There’s a soft and comfortable sofa in there, one Eggsy’s fallen asleep on many times. He removes his tie and drapes it over the back of a nearby chair as Harry places the cups on the table and sits, one arm across the back of the sofa. Eggsy only hesitates briefly before sitting in the curve of his arm. Harry immediately tugs him close to his chest. “This IS nice.”

“Aye,” Eggsy murmurs softly. He leans his head against Harry’s shoulder and feels Harry’s cheek on his hair.

“I’ve thought about this sort of evening many times,” Harry says finally. “Just spending quiet time together.”

“Quiet time? What’s that?” Eggsy says, poking Harry in the leg. “Don’t see much of that.”

“Too true.” Harry kisses the top of Eggsy’s head. “Please do not think I don’t want to take you to bed, Eggsy. I want it so much…I’ve awakened from dreams about it many times. But I…I don’t want you to think I’m only after your gorgeous body.” He picks Eggsy’s hand up and kisses his palm. “I get the feeling that perhaps there have been many people in your life who have seen your outside and ignored your inside. I don’t want you to see me as one of those people.”

Eggsy slowly turns so he can see Harry’s face. “I don’t feel that way, ‘arry. Swear down. Tonight was…it was like nothin’ I’ve ever done. Never felt so respected an’ cared for. Ya made tha decisions but I knew that one word from me would stop ya if I wanted to.”

“I don’t plan on only treating you that way tonight,” Harry says seriously. “Not just first date behavior. I may know more about you regarding certain things, but I consider you my equal in many ways. Perhaps not at Kingsman, but…” Harry smiles as Eggsy elbows him in the side. “I’m sure you understand what I’m saying.”

“Yes.” Eggsy waits until Harry sips at his coffee before saying, “What I DON’T understand is why yer fuckin’ talkin’ when ya could be kissin’ me. Perfectly comfy sofa, quiet empty house…” JB growls as he attacks his favorite stuffed toy. “ALMOST quiet house,” Eggsy amends. “All tha time in tha world, an’ yer talkin’. A lot.”

“Oh, my apologies.” Harry draws his thumb down Eggsy’s face. “You are absolutely correct.”

Harry tastes like coffee and biscuits, sweet and warm and inviting. Eggsy presses one hand against Harry’s strong chest, moaning a bit as Harry’s fingers tickled a bit at the side of his neck. They kiss slowly, passionate kisses that never go any further than a nibble of the lips or a flicker of the tongue. Before Eggsy knows it, however, Harry is stretched out beneath him with Eggsy’s knees on either side of his slender waist. Harry undoes two buttons of Eggsy’s shirt before a hot hand is pressing against the small of Eggsy’s back. “Harry…” Eggsy pants.

“I just need to taste your skin, my darling boy.” Harry presses his lips to the skin revealed by his unbuttoned shirt and Eggsy cries out. “Oh, God…you…” His lips and tongue slid up the warm skin, biting down on the bone just below Eggsy’s neck.

“Yes…YES Harry,” Eggsy says fiercely, one hand reaching up to fist in Harry’s hair and hold his mouth to his burning skin.

“May I mark you? Leave something for you to remember me by when you look in the mirror tomorrow?” Harry runs his tongue down Eggsy’s sternum.

“Please…oh fuck…” Eggsy rocks his hips, feeling the steel of Harry’s cock through the layers of their trousers and pants. “Mark me…”

Harry growls and sucks the soft skin before pulling it between his teeth. Eggsy whimpers. It’s painful but the kind of pain he never wants to end. He takes as much as he can before dragging Harry’s head up by his hair, giving him the sort of kiss that leaves Harry shivering and panting. “I think…oh God I can’t think.” Harry presses his face to Eggsy’s chest.

“Yeah…hope Merlin doesn’t decide he needs either one of us now cuz I fer one am about useless.” It takes every ounce of willpower Eggsy has ever had to slowly maneuver himself away from Harry. He picks up his cup and it quivers against the saucer as his hand shakes.

“Don’t burn yourself,” Harry says, slowly sitting up. He looks completely wrecked, cheeks pink, hair a mess, lips swollen from kissing.

“I think you did it for me.” Eggsy reaches up and touches the spot on the end of his clavicle. The skin is tender and he shivers.

“Shall I apologize?”

“Only if ya want me ta deck ya,” Eggsy says immediately.

“I suppose I should warn you.” Harry sits up and straightens his tie. “I’m quite possessive.”

“That’s somethin’ I should be unhappy about?”

Harry’s eye goes to the mark on Eggsy’s skin. “I tend to mark things I value…used to put my name on things I held valuable as a child.”

“Ya gonna mark me?” Eggsy asks, arching his eyebrow.

“Repeatedly.” Harry moves in again, carefully taking Eggsy’s cup and saucer and returning them to the table. “The way that waiter looked at you? I wanted to grab him by the throat and inform him you were mine.”

“Glad ya didn’t…we didn’t even get ta eat yet an’ that place was fuckin’ aces,” Eggsy says with a grin. Harry purrs a bit as he moves in closer. “If markin’ me keeps ya from getting’ us thrown outta places, I suppose I will make tha sacrifice.”

“Oh, my boy, just you wait.” Harry gives him a fierce hard kiss that takes Eggsy’s breath away.

“M’possessive, too,” Eggsy informs him when he’s permitted to breathe again. “Been wantin’ ya fer so long, not plannin’ on lettin’ ya go.” Harry pulls away and looks at him for a moment. “Did I say somethin’ wrong?”

“No, I just…I find it so hard to believe that you felt the way I did all this time. I figured you wouldn’t look twice at me as other than your mentor.”

“How about me?” Eggsy protest. “You’ve been seducin’ people since I was born. Why would ya look at me an’ decide ta give me tha time of day?”

“We were stupid.”

“Yes.” Eggsy snuggles close and picks up his cup again. “An’ now we’re not.”

The clock strikes half-ten and Harry sighs. “I should go soon. We both have work tomorrow, although Merlin has offered to make excuses for us.”

“He figured we’d fuck,” Eggsy says. “Dirty old man.”

“Soon,” Harry murmurs into his hair and Eggsy shivers. “Eggsy, you said something the night of my massage.” Eggsy frowns. He’d said a lot of things that night. “You told me you loved me.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Eggsy feels his face flame.

“You told me I didn’t need to say it back, and I respect that. But I feel I must be completely honest with you.” Harry slowly moves Eggsy so he can look at him. “I care about you…I admire and respect you very much…and I love you.”

“Fuck, Haz.” Eggsy curses the way his lips tremble. “What tha fuck am I supposed ta do now?”

“Walk me to the door and kiss me goodbye before I’m physically incapable of leaving,” Harry says, getting to his feet.

“Wanker,” Eggsy mumbles, but he takes the hand Harry offers him and gets up. Harry retrieves his coat and meets Eggsy at the door. “Thank you for an enjoyable evening, sir,” Eggsy says in an affected accent.

“You are quite welcome,” Harry says, just as posh.

“I love ya, ‘arry.” Eggsy stands on tiptoe and gives him a sweet kiss. “I’ll see ya tomorrow?”

“Yes. And we’ll make plans to do something together over the weekend…does that sound good?” 

“Fuckin’ aces,” Eggsy replies. Harry makes a face.

“Until tomorrow then.” Harry gives him one more kiss, a short kiss that continues into a long kiss that continues into a passionate kiss until Eggsy makes himself push Harry away. “Good night.” Harry lets himself out and Eggsy locks the door behind him, falling against it and sighing. He slowly lets his heels slide out until his backside hits the floor. JB comes running over, barking in concern.

“M’fine, JB. M’fine.” Eggsy accepts the kisses and paws on his stomach. “Just arse over tits in love fer tha first time in my life.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy sexy times...

SIX

Harry knows that Eggsy has the password to get into his office; he’s sent him in there more than once to retrieve things for him. Merlin doesn’t like it, Harry knows, but Harry’s pocket of fucks to give about what Merlin likes ran out long ago. He’s still surprised to open his door the next morning and find a tiny basket of fruit on his desk with a note. _You don’t eat breakfast and I know it. You’re going to need more stamina to keep up with me, old man. Love…E._

__

__

Harry smiles at the thoughtful gesture, although he feels the need to reprimand Eggsy for his cheek. Stamina, indeed. Harry’s has years of experience on Eggsy, a fact which he will make Eggsy very aware of quite soon. What stops his heart, however, is the signature. Love…E. Because Eggsy loves him, and he can sign letters that way. He can give Harry his love on paper, because he’s giving it to him in reality.

Harry makes himself a cup of tea, obediently grabs an apple, and heads for Merlin’s office. He places the apple in his mouth and knocks. “Come in.” Merlin sounds weary already and it’s only nine o’clock.

“Good morning, Merlin,” Harry says cheerfully. “May I sit?”

“Of course,” Merlin grumbles. Harry sits down and smiles at his friend, biting energetically into his apple. Sweet and tart at the same time. Just like his…boyfriend? Harry frowns a bit. One usually gives a title to these things but boyfriend sounds so…juvenile.

“I have a question for you,” Harry says after he swallows. “At our age, would you prefer the term boyfriend…lover…partner?” Partner makes him wince slightly. Things are still too new for that. 

“I always liked “piece of arse” myself,” Merlin comments.

“Eggsy is NOT just a piece of arse,” Harry retorts. “He’s…” Harry starts thinking about him and before he knows it he’s smiling and staring at nothing.

“Oh, for Christ’s sake.” Merlin slaps the desk. “I will not allow this to continue. WHY did I encourage the two of you? Not thirty minutes ago I had him in here bouncing like fucking Tigger, talking about your date and the restaurant and something about biscuits. I’m not his best friend. Roxanne is.”

“Isn’t she in Egypt?”

“Not the point. Technology is a wonderful thing. He can call her or text her or send her bloody smoke signals as long as he leaves me alone!”

“If Eggsy is Tigger, you’re Eeyore,” Harry observes. 

“I most certainly am not!” Merlin looks insulted. 

“No, you’re absolutely right. You are Rabbit.”

“I’m…how do you even know such things?”

“I adored Winnie the Pooh as a child, and I even enjoyed the original animated movie, although I was a bit over the expected age bracket.” Harry opens his phone and goes online. “Rabbit is friendly yet capable of being impatient and irritable,” he reads. “He fancies himself the smartest animal in the Hundred Acre Wood, since he is not scatterbrained like Owl. He insists on doing things his way and is obsessed with rules, planning and order. He often bosses others around, but deep down, he cares about his friends.” He puts down his phone and grins at Merlin. “I rest my case.”

“Oh, do shut up,” Merlin snaps.

Harry obeys and sips at his tea. “So,” he says finally. “Where IS Eggsy, then?”

“I sent him to burn off some steam. He mentioned something about running laps.”

“Oh?” Harry says innocently. He stands up and wanders to the window. Merlin’s office has a perfect view of the track. “Yes. I…I see.” Eggsy’s jogging in a sleeveless vest and extremely short running shorts. Harry’s eyes are immediately drawn to the pulse and flex of his gorgeous thighs. He leans against the wall and licks his lips.

“Agent Galahad, please do not hump my wall.”

“I won’t,” Harry promises. Eggsy slows down to a walk, picking up the front of his shirt to wipe his face. A bit of the tight stomach is revealed and Harry just barely bites down a whimper.

“Can I actually HELP you with anything, Harry?” Merlin still looks grumpy but there’s a bit of a grin teasing at the side of his mouth.

“No, I suppose not.” Harry takes another bite of his apple.

“Have a good day, Harry.”

“Yes, you as well.” Harry leaves the office, wondering if he can catch Eggsy in the shower.

“Check your messages,” Merlin yells after him. Harry sighs, turning away from the door to the outside and heading for his office instead.

 

Eggsy walks down the hall near Harry’s office, trying to find an excuse to go knock on the man’s door. He’s never needed an excuse before but things seem different now. Eggsy’s quite worried about keeping things professional; he doesn’t know if there’s a policy on dating within the organization. He stops in the middle of the hall as he considers that. What if there IS? There’s the whole abuse of power thing, of course, although Harry would never ever do something like that. He values Kingsman far too much. Eggsy does as well, because Kingsman has given him everything good in his life, including Harry. Eggsy knows that they’d both agree to give up their relationship in a heartbeat if it came to the decision of a relationship versus Kingsman, but he desperately hopes that will not be the case. 

“Good afternoon, Gawain.”

Eggsy’s heart jumps as he hears Harry’s voice. He smiles as he sees him walking toward his office with Arthur. “Afternoon, Galahad. Arthur, sir, good afternoon.”

“Gawain.” Arthur smiles at him. Eggsy wouldn’t mind if Percival decided to stay on as Arthur; he’s a good man and one helluva knight.

“I was hoping to speak to you, Galahad, but it can wait. If you could let me know when you and Arthur are finished?”

“Oh, it’s fine, Gawain. I was just stretching my legs a bit. Galahad and I already met in my office.” Percival claps Harry on the back. “See you later, then.”

“Yes, of course. Come along, Gawain.” Eggsy obediently follows Harry into his office. Harry closes the door behind them and locks it. “So…you wanted to talk to me?”

“Yes, well, I…” Eggsy tries to think of something to say but it’s difficult when Harry’s looming over him looking like a runway model in his dark grey suit. 

“I have something to say to you, actually.” Harry advances until Eggsy’s back hits the door. He puts his hands on Eggsy’s waist, pinning him in place. Eggsy moans as Harry kisses him, a warm passionate kiss that makes his knees weak. “Thank you for my breakfast surprise.” Harry’s breath dances across Eggsy’s face as he kisses his cheek. “It was so thoughtful of you.” He dips his head and plants a few kisses from Eggsy’s jaw to his ear.

“Oh, fuck, ‘arry,” Eggsy whispers, palms flat against the door so he doesn’t grab Harry’s jacket and wrinkle it. “Worry…worry ‘bout ya, wanna make sure ya eat right.”

“My sweet boy,” Harry murmurs into Eggsy’s ear.

“Jesus, ‘arry,” Eggsy gasps. He plants a hand on the back of Harry’s neck, careful not to muss his hair, and brings him in for a hard kiss. 

When he lets Harry up for breath he takes a few steps back, smiling down at Eggsy. Eggsy can see his pulse throbbing at the side of his neck. Nice to know he’s not the only one affected by a few kisses. “I’m completely serious, though. It was a very kind gesture.”

“I’ve been known ta be kind now an’ then,” Eggsy says lightly, trying to regulate his heartbeat.

“More than now and then,” Harry says. He straightens himself out and goes to his desk. 

“I…had a question.” Eggsy looks at the small table. “Shall I make tea?”

“Again, quite thoughtful. Yes, my boy, thank you.” 

Eggsy quickly makes tea and hands a cup to Harry. “It’s not why I came in here…just wanted ta see ya, really,” he says shyly.

“Please sit, Eggsy.” Harry blushes a bit. “I wanted to see you as well, but I didn’t really have a reason to search you out.”

“That’s kinda what I wanted ta talk ta ya about.” Eggsy puts his cup on Harry’s desk. “I understand if ya don’t want people knowin’ ‘bout me…I suppose I wouldn’t, either. But I…”

“Wait.” Harry’s actually glaring at him. “Do you think I wish to keep you as some sort of…dirty little secret?”

“It’s fine, see, ‘arry, it’s okay. I’m fine with that. But I…”

“Well, that’s all well and good but I most certainly am NOT fine with that. I would never presume to think of you as something I need to hide, as something I’m…ashamed of.” 

“It’s…”

“Eggsy, I know you’re too young to understand this, but I lived for quite a few years needing to hide what I was, what I wanted, what made me happy. I finally got my head out of my arse about it and realized that wasn’t right. That now applies to our relationship. I am very proud and, quite frankly, still a little shocked that you wish to give me your affection. I refuse to hide that.”

“I…”Eggsy turns red. “Jesus, ‘arry. I feel tha same way.”

“Good.” Harry relaxes a bit and finally smiles again. 

“What I was really thinkin’ about was Kingsman. Like, are there rules about this sorta thing? Do we need ta sign a paper sayin’ we’re boyfr…I mean, that we’re, uh, in a “committed relationship”?” He actually makes the air quotes. “That is, um, if we are.”

“Are you interested in anyone else romantically?” 

“Fuck no! It’s always been you fer me, ‘arry,” Eggsy says immediately.

Harry’s eye is warm. “Oh, Eggsy.” He gets up and comes around to sit on the corner of his desk. “What have I done to deserve you?” He touches Eggsy’s cheek and Eggsy leans into the touch. “Well, then, based on your answer I’d say we are in a committed relationship.” He makes the air quotes as well and Eggsy chuckles. “As far as Kingsman goes, I don’t believe there is anything official we must do. Merlin knows about us, of course, and he is quite up to date on every important regulation. I’m sure if there was something we needed to know, he would have mentioned it to me already.”

“Okay, then.” Eggsy looks up at him. “Not gonna embarrass ya, ‘arry, at least not about this. Not gonna kiss ya in tha hall or anythin’. Gonna do my best ta act just like always.”

“Myself as well, dear boy. Even though every time I see you my hands burn with the desire to touch you.” Harry bends down and kisses him. “I do have some work to do, but I wanted to speak to you about our next date.”

“I had an idea,” Eggsy says bashfully. Harry waits. “Thought maybe on Saturday we could go on a picnic? Weather’s supposed to be nice, an’ there’s that park not too far from yer house. I’ll take care of everythin’…basket, blanket, food. I’ll come get ya in a cab an’ we’ll go.” Harry stares at him and Eggsy frowns. He’d thought it was a good idea on the way in that morning. “Unless…”

“I would love that,” Harry says. “It sounds perfect. You are quite brilliant.”

“Hardly,” Eggsy snorts, but he tilts his head up to receive the kiss Harry rewards him with.

 

Harry has to force himself not to run to the door when he hears the doorbell. Eggsy is almost forty minutes late and Harry’s beside himself with worry. He’d received a text when Eggsy was fifteen minutes late telling him something came up and everything was fine. He’d told himself that he would call Merlin and ask him to track Eggsy when he was officially an hour late, and then the bell rang.

“Eggsy, I…” Harry gasps in horror. Eggsy’s in a ratty hoodie and jeans, a hand holding a literally blood-red flannel to his forehead. There’s no basket, no blanket, just a very pale Eggsy Unwin. “Oh my God. What happened?”

“I…do we hafta talk about it out here?”

“Jesus, no. I’m sorry. Do come in.” Harry almost drags Eggsy across the threshold and closes the door. “Stand here.”

“Okay.” Eggsy gratefully leans back against the door. 

“Let me see.” 

“Nah, just wait. Bleeds like fuck if I take pressure off.” Eggsy’s head rolls back and his eyes close.

“Who did this? Dean? I’m going to rip off his arms and shove them up his arse after I cut out his tongue. Are you hurt anywhere else? Oh, my darling boy.” Harry’s hands tenderly press against Eggsy’s chest, his sides, his abdomen.

“Harry. Harry, babe, m’fine. Twasn’t Dean, though it is a bit of a turn-on ta hear ya threaten ta dismember him on my account.” Eggsy gives him a weak grin. “Can I tell ya that I ran inta some blokes near tha market an’ beat ‘em even though I was outnumbered five ta one?”

“You may if that’s what happened.” Harry finally convinces himself that Eggsy is not mortally wounded and relaxes a bit. His hands pet at Eggsy’s waist.

“It’s not. Fuck.” Eggsy sighs. “Mum had tha picnic basket on a shelf in her closet, I was reachin’ up fer it instead of getting tha stepladder and when I pulled it down somethin’ sharp came down with it. Still don’t know what it is. Probably a fuckin machete or somethin’.”

“May I look now?”

“Yeah.”

Harry carefully peels away the sodden flannel. The cut isn’t too large, perhaps a little over six centimeters. But as forehead lacerations are wont to do, it has bled like mad. “Oh, my boy.” Harry kisses the clean side of Eggsy’s forehead. “I’m so glad you’re all right. I don’t understand why you didn’t go to the A & E to get this stitched up!”

“Wasn’t gonna waste hours in that bloody place when I gotta perfectly good surgeon right here.” He looks up at Harry hopefully. “Ya’ve stitched me up before, ‘arry. In tha field, ‘member? I trust ya.” It’s this sentence that goes right to Harry’s heart. “Told Mum I was goin’ ta tha A & E, though. I knew she’d flip out if I said I was goin’ to a tailor ta have my head stitched, even if he is the fittest, most talented, sexiest tailor I ever laid eyes on.” Eggsy tries to wiggle his eyebrows and winces. “Ouch.”

“What am I going to do with you?” Harry asks fondly, kissing Eggsy’s nose.

“Clean an’ stitch me up an’ maybe give me somethin’ ta suck on fer bein’ such a good patient.” Eggsy gives him a wicked grin. “Ya know, like a lolly.”

“We shall see. Come along.” He takes Eggsy by the hand and leads him upstairs. Not exactly the way he’d imagined leading upstairs for the first time. Instead of the bedroom, however, he takes him to the hallway loo and sits him on the closed toilet. He tilts Eggsy’s chin towards the bright light above the mirror. “It’s not deep. Only a few stitches, I think.”

“M’sorry, ‘arry,” Eggsy says in a voice that makes Harry drop to his knees in front of him. “Ruined our date, didn’t I? No basket, no food, nothin’ except me bein a right fuckin’ idiot. An’ look at me. Didn’t even get ta change clothes, look like hell.”

“My boy, this sort of thing could happen to anyone. I think you’re beautiful, no matter what you’re wearing. Our date isn’t ruined. You’re here and you’re safe. I’ll get you cleaned up and we can just order in. Maybe watch a movie? The park will be there for another day.”

“All right.” Eggsy pouts and Harry wants to lick his entire body. He settles for a gentle kiss to the pouting lips.

“I suppose I really don’t have to tell you that this is going to sting.” Harry gets the antiseptic and looks at Eggsy.

“Gimme yer worst, bruv.”

“Eggsy, darling, I’m about to shove a needle in and out of your head. I’d advise you NOT to call me bruv.” Harry quickly washes his hands. 

“Yes, ‘arry,” Eggsy says obediently and Harry’s cock jumps in his trousers. 

“I will do my best not to hurt you,” Harry says, and that’s the only thing either of them say for the next fifteen minutes. At the first drop of antiseptic Harry feels a hand fist into his trousers right at the knee, but Eggsy never flinches, never cries out. “There you are.” He snips the thread and steps away. “Not too shabby, if I do say so myself.”

“I can live with it,” Eggsy says, peering at himself in the mirror. He gives Harry a wink.

“Insufferable brat.” Harry has him stand up so he can put a bandage over the wound. Once he’s finished and washed his hands again, he very gently kisses the bandage.

“All better now,” Eggsy whispers. He looks up into Harry’s face and Harry is completely gone. He puts his hands on Eggsy’s shoulders and kisses him, kisses that start soft and innocent until Eggsy’s hands slide under his jumper and over the back of the shirt underneath. Harry moans and kisses him harder. “I do like yer bedside manner, Dr. Hart.”

Harry growls a bit and nips his ear. “My plans for today did not include snogging in the loo.”

“Well, my plans are all fucked ta hell, so we might as well go with yer plans,” Eggsy grumbles. Harry smacks his arse a bit as they leave the small room.

“Stop beating yourself up, Eggsy. Do you really think we’re never going to have our plans fall through because of work? This is mild. At least we’re actually together.”

“True,” Eggsy says with a sigh. “But don’t jinx us. I’m hopin’ Merlin forgets we exist fer today.”

“I may have threatened him a bit if he didn’t do just that,” Harry says and Eggsy gapes at him.

They go down to the kitchen and Harry hands Eggsy a pile of takeaway menus. “Jesus, ‘arry, don’t you ever cook?”

“When desperate,” Harry says, looking around his kitchen.

“Poor ‘arry, all alone with no one ta feed ‘im.” Eggsy shakes his head and gives Harry a quick kiss. “Don’t ya worry, babe…I’m here now an’ I’ll make sure ya start eatin’ better. Need ya ta stick around for a good long time, not gonna let ya kill yerself with greasy takeout all tha time.” He hops up on the kitchen counter and Harry doesn’t have the heart to make him get down. Not when he’s looking at Harry like that. 

 

Eggsy still feels like an absolute fool but as they settle down at the table with their Thai food he starts to relax a bit. Harry says he doesn’t mind and he seems to be sincere, smiling at Eggsy as they share the containers of food. Harry tries to teach him the art of chopsticks, but all Eggsy does is dribble noodles all over the table. He thinks it’s adorable how Harry tries to act like he’s not annoyed. “Just gimme a fork, ‘arry. I appreciate tha lesson, but we’ll leave tha charming magic tricks ta you.” 

Harry gets Eggsy a fork. “It’s not a magic trick, Eggsy. Millions of people in Asia…”

“…ain’t some stupid chav from tha Estates, ‘arry. M’fine just bein’ impressed by you.” Eggsy gives him an adoring smile and Harry rolls his eyes. Eggsy uses his napkin to wipe up his mess and Harry beams at him. Eggsy sighs. Harry’s wearing a tan cardigan with a white button-down and black trousers, and Eggsy thinks Casual Harry is one of the most attractive things he’s ever seen. 

By the time they’re done eating Eggsy is actually glad they’ve stayed in. They can relax and be comfortable with showing affection in a way they probably would not be in public. “Any movie you’d like to watch in particular?” Harry asks as they head for his television room. 

“Nah, we could just flip around, see what’s what.” Eggsy picks up the remote.

“How’s your head. Do you need anything for pain?” Harry asks, concern filling his beautiful eye as he takes Eggsy’s face in his hands.

“Ya just asked me that ten minutes ago, babe. M’fine. I’ll tell ya, swear down.” Eggsy makes an annoyed face but secretly he is absolutely loving the way Harry’s fussing over him. No one’s cared this much about him since, well, since he was little and his mother was still able to take care of him.

“All right. I know how brave and stubborn you are. It’s no trouble at all to get you a paracetamol.”

“Yes, ‘arry,” Eggsy says. “The minute it hurts, I promise.”

Harry kisses him on the top of the head. “Come here.” He leads Eggsy to the end of the sofa and sits him down so he can partially lean on the arm if he wishes. Harry sits close on his right and puts his arm around him. Eggsy wriggles a bit and finds himself with his legs across Harry’s lap, head resting on Harry’s strong arm, back against the arm of the sofa.

“Perfect,” he whispers.

“Yes, it is.” Harry takes Eggsy’s hand and kisses his fingers.

Eggsy starts flipping through the channels. “Oooh, parkour,” he says eagerly as two men go running over buildings. “Oh, it’s HIM.”

“Leave it,” Harry says casually as Eggsy goes to change the channel.

“You like James Bond?”

“Well, Daniel Craig isn’t…unattractive.”

“Really.” Eggsy gives him a stern look.

“Perhaps he reminds me of you,” Harry says pointedly. “He’s about your height, strong legs, good fighter…blue eyes.”

“My eyes ain’t THAT blue,” Eggsy replies. “Ya gotta crush on Daniel Craig, then?”

“Of course not. I do not have crushes on celebrities.”

“Sure ya don’t.” But Eggsy puts the remote down. They start to watch “Casino Royale,” occasionally poking fun at some of the more ridiculous spy-related events. “Couldn’t ever do that,” Eggsy says as they start to play cards. “Got no fuckin’ poker face whatsoever.”

“I don’t know about that.” Harry nuzzles in his hair as he strokes the side of Eggsy’s face. “I had no clue you were interested in me as more than your mentor and friend.”

“Yeah, well, ya mustn’t have been lookin’ at me very close then,” Eggsy scoffs. “Was written all over my face whenever I looked at ya, m’sure.” He pokes Harry as he looks up at him. “Not my fault if you were stupid.”

“I was, when it came to you.” Harry kisses him and suddenly Eggsy forgets about his injury, forgets about Daniel Craig and James Bond, forgets about everything except Harry’s mouth on his. He moans and fists his hand in Harry’s thick hair. Harry’s mouth is hypnotizing, working against his lips, sliding to nibble at his jaw, tongue flicking in and out like a serpent. 

“Harry,” Eggsy whines. His cock starts to throb and any blood that might have been pooling under the bandage now starts to pool in his groin. He shoves the cardigan open as far as it can go and nimbly unbuttons the shirt underneath. “Need yer skin, ‘arry,” he whispers, sighing as his hand is able to splay on the strong chest. Eggsy moves until he’s kneeling over Harry’s lap, both hands now moving over Harry’s skin.

“Eggsy…oh my boy…” Harry’s hand slides up under the hoodie and Eggsy jerks to his touch. He desperately wants Harry to take the hoodie off but that would mean they’d have to stop kissing. And Eggsy’s decided he’s never going to stop kissing Harry.

That is, until Harry’s fingers find a nipple and pinch it. “Fuck!” Eggsy gasps, arching his back. His own hand shakes as it slides up Harry’s chest, fingernails dragging as he moves up towards Harry’s neck. He places his palm at the top of Harry’s spine, urging him to kiss harder, deeper. Harry finally drags his mouth away, resting it at the pulse point on Eggsy’s throat. He feels Harry’s tongue press there, allowing Eggsy’s heart to beat against his mouth. “Harry, please, touch me,” Eggsy begs. Harry burrows his face into the neck of the hoodie a bit, his mouth moving to where he’d left a mark the few days before. The mark is fading to a light bruise, and when Harry puts his teeth to Eggsy’s skin once again, Eggsy gasps, “Yes, ‘arry.”

“You taste better than I’d ever imagined.” Harry’s voice is muffled by Eggsy’s skin as well as the heavy hoodie.

“Touch me, ‘arry, please.” Eggsy isn’t above begging at this point. Harry’s breath his hot, his mouth is hotter, and Eggsy feels as if his entire body is on fire. “Need yer hand on me.”

“Christ, Eggsy,” Harry growls. He flips Eggsy back down onto his back, legs splaying over Harry’s lap. He cradles Eggsy’s upper body in his left arm, holding him up to kiss him as his right hand moves down over the zipper of Eggsy’s jeans and simply presses.

“Oh, God, Harry,” Eggsy pants, hips thrusting to meet his hand.

“Relax, my boy. I have you.” Harry’s kisses slow until his mouth is barely touching Eggsy’s. Eggsy’s eyes fly open, studying Harry’s face.

“Harry.” His lips move against Harry’s, saying his name without sound as Harry slowly pulls down the zipper. “Harry,” he says, this time in a whisper. His arms go around Harry, holding on to him as if Harry’s the only thing anchoring him to the Earth. “Dreamt about this, oh, ‘arry, ya don’t even KNOW.”

“Oh, I’m sure I do, my boy,” Harry says with a chuckle. He slowly strokes Eggsy through his pants and Eggsy’s head falls back over Harry’s arm.

“Harry,” he moans. “Yes…like that…”

“Feels good?” Harry asks. As if that’s even a question worthy of Harry’s oxygen. Of COURSE it feels good. But it feels better when Harry’s hand starts to pull at the elastic band of Eggsy’s pants. Eggsy wriggles and the pants and jeans are soon pulled down to just above his knees. “Good God,” Harry says in wonder. Eggsy’s eyes fly open and he picks his head up. Harry’s staring at his lap and Eggsy blushes, a deep red line that goes from his lower abdomen to his face. Harry doesn’t seem to notice. “You are beautiful everywhere,” Harry breathes, hand stroking up over Eggsy’s thigh. Eggsy feels the way Harry’s hand shakes.

“Ya don’t gotta…”

“Quiet.” Harry kisses him into silence. “I’ve hoped…thought about this…wondering what you’d feel like…look like.” A thumb drags over Eggsy’s balls before Harry cradles his hard cock in his hand.

“Jesus FUCKIN’ Christ.” Eggsy’s head falls back again. 

The hand slowly strokes, thumb pressing at the head on every upstroke. “Does that feel good, my Eggsy?”

“Oh, God, yes, ‘arry, so good…” Eggsy can barely remember words more than one syllable long. “Am yers…’arry…yers…please don’t stop…”

“I wouldn’t dare.” Harry buries his forehead in Eggsy’s shoulder but tilts his head so he can watch his hand. “I’m going to make you mine soon, darling…not tonight, but soon. Is that what you want?”

“Yes,” Eggsy almost sobs. Harry’s hand tightens and moves a bit faster, but it’s not frantic. It’s delicious and painful and Eggsy feels like he’s going to explode.

“I want it too. I cannot wait to have you naked beneath me, to learn your body, figure out the places where you like to be touched.”

“Want that…want your hands and mouth on me,” Eggsy gasps.

“I want to worship you, show you how beautiful you are, how much you mean to me…and only then will I enter you and make you mine…”

“Fuck…fuck, ‘arry, m’close.” Eggsy’s hips begin to jerk and all the air seems to leave the room.

“You’re mine, my Eggsy. I love you.” Harry punctuates the sentence with a kiss and Eggsy’s coming. Coming hard and hot, all over Harry’s fingers and his natty old hoodie. Eggsy usually makes a lot of noise when he comes but now he’s simply whimpering into Harry’s mouth, hands clutching at the shoulders of Harry’s cardigan. “That’s it, oh my darling boy…” Harry kisses his nose, his cheeks, his chin as Eggsy twitches in his hand. Harry’s hand finally stops moving and simply rests on Eggsy’s spent cock, actually patting it once or twice.

“You can use my shirt,” Eggsy says finally.

“I beg your pardon?” Harry sounds scandalized.

“This is one of my oldest hoodies. Has stains already, plus some holes. Was gonna change before I banged my head. Just wipe yer hand on my fuckin’ shirt, ‘arry, until ya can wash up.”

“Do not ever tell anyone I did this.” Eggsy has to smile at the look on Harry’s face as he daintily moves his fingers and palm over Eggsy’s shirt. Eggsy waits until he’s finished before he tugs the hem down and wipes his cock with it. “Really, Eggsy.”

“Gonna teach ya a few things, mate,” Eggsy says with a cheeky grin.

“God, I hope not.” Harry carefully tucks Eggsy back into his pants and jeans but allows Eggsy to do the zipper. 

Eggsy slowly stands up, weaving a bit. “Fuck.” He windmills a bit and Harry grabs his hand. “Dizzy.”

“I’m going to take that as a compliment and not just a residual effect from your head injury,” Harry says with a grin as he also stands.

“Not tha injury, ‘arry.” Eggsy looks up at him. “Ya always make me feel that way.”

“What a charming line.” Harry kisses him, a tender kiss that Eggsy feels in his toes. “I almost believe you.”

“Believe it,” Eggsy orders. 

“I’ll be right back,” Harry says, hurrying upstairs. Eggsy wanders to the downstairs loo and washes his hands. He checks himself out in the mirror; the bandage is holding well and no red is bleeding through. 

When he returns to the hallway Harry is waiting with a soft grey jumper. “Harry, I…”

“You will change. I cannot look at you knowing your come is all over your shirt.”

“My God, ‘arry, you prissy fuck.” But Eggsy carefully pulls the soiled shirt over his head. When he resurfaces Harry is staring at his chest. “Like what ya see?” Eggsy asks cockily, leaning against the wall and jutting a hip out.

“I like it very much.” Harry reaches out and touches the bite mark. 

Eggsy then realizes that he’s been quite greedy. “Harry,” he says in a low voice, reaching out for Harry’s hips. “What would ya like me ta do fer ya?”

“Nothing. Except perhaps put this jumper on, because if you continue to sit around shirtless I am not responsible for my actions.”

“Harry,” Eggsy protests. Harry throws the jumper at him. “For fuck’s sake,” Eggsy whines, but he tugs on the jumper. The shoulders are a bit snug but the sleeves are long, and it smells so much like Harry that Eggsy wants to fucking marry it. “Let me take care of you.”

“No, my boy, I’m fine. I promise.” 

“Not fair, ‘arry, ya took care of me, an’…”

“That’s not how this works, Eggsy.” Harry’s voice is gentle as he takes Eggsy’s grabby hands and pushes them away. “It’s not a requirement for you to “repay” me, as it were.”

“But I feel…selfish.”

“Please don’t.” Harry wraps his arms around him. “I didn’t consider what we just did as doing you some sort of favor. If anything, I was the lucky one. I was given the honor of touching you and making you feel good. I’ve always wondered what you’d look like as I made you fall apart, and…” Eggsy hears Harry swallow hard. “As always, you exceed my expectations. You were simply beautiful.”

Eggsy doubts that but he doesn’t argue. “I just want ya ta feel good.”

“I did. I do,” Harry promises him. Eggsy wiggles just a bit and realizes that Harry’s not even fully hard now. “Another day we will take care of each other. But sometimes I will simply enjoy making you orgasm.”

“Harry.” Eggsy turns up his nose at the clinical term.

“Oh, did I offend you? I’m sorry,” Harry says in a mocking tone. “I enjoy making you come. And one time I might make you do it again…and again…and again.” Harry dips his head and bites at Eggsy’s neck. 

“Dirty old man.”

“Are you complaining?”

“Not in the slightest.” Eggsy smiles up at him. “C’mon. Yer missin’ tha part where Daniel Craig’s naked on a chair.”

“I don’t care,” Harry says, but he moves a bit faster as they return to the television room.


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

They were able to fit in two more short dates before Eggsy had to go into the field. They did get their picnic in the park and Eggsy was right; they had to be a lot more careful about public displays of affection. That was so difficult when he knew exactly how the spot behind Harry’s ear tasted. Harry leaned back on their blanket, sunning himself with his eye closed, and Eggsy wanted to snog him for the rest of the afternoon. 

The second date was a day spent shopping downtown. Daisy’s birthday was coming up and Eggsy wanted to get her a special gift. He wanted her to have the birthdays he never got to experience, and Harry had to actually hold him back. He reminded him that the house Michelle and Daisy shared was nice but already a bit crowded with Daisy’s toys and belongings. They went from department store to department store before Eggsy found something he deemed acceptable, and then they had a nice dinner at an Italian restaurant. Each date ends with a good amount of snogging by someone’s front door, but things do not progress further. They don’t have the time, and they both desperately want to take their time learning one another.

“It’s just Italy, babe,” Eggsy says on the morning of his departure. “There in back in five days. A week, tops. Merlin promised.”

They’re seated on the sofa in Harry’s office, door safely locked, Eggsy actually snuggled on Harry’s lap. “There is no way Merlin can predict the length of a mission and you know it.” Harry sighs, burying his head in Eggsy’s neck. “Christ, I cannot believe how nervous I am about this. I’ve seen you off a hundred times.”

“But this is different, yeah?” Eggsy’s sorry that Harry’s worried about him, but at the same time he’s absolutely elated. Harry cares that much. 

“It is.” Harry takes Eggsy’s face in his hands and kisses him. “You come back to me in one piece, understand? I will not be pleased if there’s one scratch on your gorgeous body.”

“Ya know I can’t promise THAT, ‘arry. You’ve met me,” Eggsy says with a grin. “Besides, how ya gonna know? Gonna do a full body cavity search?”

“Perhaps,” Harry growls in his ear. “Or perhaps I’ll sit right here on this sofa and make you undress for me, uncover that beautiful body so I can inspect it thoroughly.”

“Fuck, ‘arry,” Eggsy whines.

Harry checks his watch as Eggsy tries to will his erection away. “Wheels up in thirty minutes, my boy. Time to go.”

“No.” Eggsy actually pouts and holds on tighter. 

“Adorable,” Harry says wryly, dumping Eggsy onto the floor.

“Oi!” Eggsy gives him a reprovingly look.

“Naughty boys don’t get treats,” Harry says lightly.

“What do naughty boys get, then?” Eggsy stands up.

“I know what they don’t get…a kiss goodbye.”

“I promise I’ll be good,” Eggsy purrs, pressing himself to Harry.

“Oh, you evil thing.” Harry gives him tender kisses that lead to one very long, very passionate kiss. “I love you, dear boy. Do be careful.”

“I will. Don’t bug Merlin too much…he don’t like ya sittin’ in on my missions an’ ya know it.”

“That was only because I kept praising everything you did…and that was before we admitted our feelings.” Harry gives him one more kiss and slowly pushes him away. “Go.”

“I love ya, babe.” Eggsy squeezes Harry’s hand and forces himself to leave Harry’s office.

 

Harry doesn’t have time to bother Merlin or worry about Eggsy, because he’s sent on a mission of his own two days later. He’s going into the field less and less, and he’s fully aware that soon Merlin will not have appropriate missions for him to even go on. His limitations are too severe for him to truly be a working Kingsman agent. It makes him think long and hard about the idea of Arthur as he sits on a flight to Sri Lanka. He’ll be a glorified bodyguard, keeping an eye on an Earl sent there as a friendly diplomat. The job should be easy, and Harry knows it’s completely below his pay grade. But at least he’s going SOMEWHERE, being useful. It keeps him from fixating on his situation, and also from worrying about Eggsy.

He’s heard from Eggsy once, a quick phone call as soon as he lands in Italy. “So beautiful here, ‘arry. Ya ever been?”

“Yes, once,” Harry says, thinking back to a trip during his university years. “You’re right…Florence is stunning.”

“Maybe someday we can come back here t’gether, ya think?”

“I’d love nothing more, my boy,” Harry says, although he hates trying to think that far in the future. Dreams like that are easily dashed.

Unfortunately Harry has quite a lot of time to daydream while in Sri Lanka. The mission goes for two weeks, and he’s stuck by the side of one of the stupidest people he’s ever met. He can’t even have a decent conversation with the man, and the most exciting thing that happens is when the man chokes on a chicken bone at dinner. Harry quickly performs the Heimlich maneuver and everyone acts like he’s discovered penicillin. When he comes back, he’s cursing Merlin for sending him on the mission, the Earl for being a complete idiot, and Richmond Valentine for shooting him and taking away the only thing that matters in his life…being a Kingsman.

Harry’s irritated and throwing himself an amazing pity party when he unlocks his front door and is greeted by JB. “What are YOU doing here?” Harry snaps at the dog. The dog bounces and yips at his feet, excited to see someone new. Harry sighs as he maneuvers around him to hang up his jacket and umbrella.

“Harry? Yer home!” Eggsy comes trotting in from the kitchen. “So good ta see ya! Fuck, it feels like it’s been two months instead of a fortnight.” He gives Harry a hug and kiss. “See? Came back completely unharmed.” Eggsy twirls around in front of him, looking young and energetic in a pair of tight jeans and a red long-sleeved shirt. Harry feels a hundred years old just looking at him. “Unless ya still want ta see fer yerself…can strip down after dinner.” He winks at Harry.

“How’d you get in here?” Harry demands, striding down the hall to the kitchen.

“Well, Merlin was gettin’ sick of me hangin’ ‘round an’ askin’ when you was gettin’ back, so he gave me yer passcode ta get in. Thought I’d surprise ya with dinner.” It’s only then that Harry notices the delicious aroma coming from his stove.

“You didn’t have work to do?”

“Got my reports done early…gave me tha afternoon off,” Eggsy says softly. 

“Must be nice. I should learn your methods…more than likely I’ll be stuck at a desk soon enough.” Harry pours himself a whiskey and knocks it down.

“He thought ya might like ta come home to a familiar face an’ a home cooked meal.”

“Well, Merlin doesn’t know fucking everything, now, does he?” Harry pours another whiskey.

“You know what? Yer probably right. Ya had a long flight, an’ from what he said, that mission was borin’ as all fuck. Ya probably need some peace an’ quiet, not me jabberin’ at ya.” Eggsy goes to the stove and turns off some things. “Everything’s just about done, actually. Ya just gotta pour tha sauce over tha chicken, dump it on some rice, an’ yer good ta go.” He pulls the dishtowel from his belt and tosses it onto the counter. “Sorry if I intruded, just thought…well, I’m sorry. Enjoy yer dinner, call me when ya feel like talkin’ or whatever.” He gives Harry a kiss on the cheek. “Love ya, babe. C’mon, JB.” Eggsy scoops up his dog and heads for the front door.

Harry stares at his glass. What the hell is he doing? Eggsy’s been given an afternoon off, something very precious to a Kingsman agent. He could be taking care of his own home, or visiting with his little sister. Instead, he’s come to Harry’s and cooked him dinner, waiting with a loving smile to welcome Harry home. Harry shouldn’t be surprised. It’s part of what he’s always admired about Eggsy, his generous and loving heart. And instead of being grateful and loving on the boy he hasn’t seen in over a fortnight, Harry’s snapped at him and insinuated that he isn’t welcome. 

“Eggsy, wait!” Harry reaches him just as he’s about to step out the front door. “Wait. Please, come back in. Please.”

“All right,” Eggsy says warily. He steps in and Harry quickly closes the door behind him. “Need ta ask somethin’ about dinner?”

“No. I need to apologize and grovel at your feet.” Harry takes JB from Eggsy’s arms. “Hello, my friend. May I put you down for just a minute so I can apologize to your Daddy for being a horse’s arse?” JB licks his nose and Harry carefully puts him on the floor. He glances at Eggsy, who still looks uneasy and is biting his bottom lip. “Oh, my boy, I’m so very sorry. I cannot even begin to truly apologize for my behavior just now. As you mentioned, the trip was a nightmare from beginning to end. I felt useless and old…damaged beyond repair. And I had almost twelve hours on a plane to feel sorry for myself and just fall deeper and deeper into my misery. I had no right to take it out on you, sweet boy. You, who were only trying to surprise me and take care of me. You sacrificed your day off to try and please me, and I all but walked all over you. Can you please forgive me?”

“Oh, Haz,” Eggsy says fondly. “Of course I forgive ya. Was a bit hurt, not gonna lie. Ya didn’t act at all happy ta see me. But if you was goin’ through all that in yer mind, course ya’d be a bit off.” He leans in to kiss Harry.

“Wait.” Harry places a hand on his chest. “Let’s try this again.” He unlocks the door, goes outside, and opens it again. “Eggsy! What a wonderful surprise to find you here. I’m so happy to see you, my darling boy.”

Eggsy grins and throws himself into Harry’s arms. “Harry…missed ya so fuckin’ much, babe.” Harry places one hand on the back of Eggsy’s head and the other on his arse as he kisses him.

“Not half as much as I missed you.” He nibbles at Eggsy’s throat before simply rocking him in his arms. “What is that delicious smell?”

“Thought I’d surprise ya with dinner,” Eggsy says almost shyly.

“You are too good to me.” Harry kisses him again. 

“Tell me, ‘arry, when ya get home from somethin’ like this, what do ya normally do?”

Drink far too much and pass out with you on my mind, Harry says to himself. “Well, I normally pour myself a drink and soak in the tub for a bit, and then call in for takeaway.”

“Well, you’ve had your drink…why don’t you go up and take your bath? Dinner can wait…I’ll put it on low. I’ll be down here whenever you’re ready to eat.”

“Come with me,” Harry says suddenly. “Into the bath. It’s quite big enough for two.”

“Are…are ya sure, ‘arry? Don’t wanna intrude again.”

“You’re not intruding on anything,” Harry promises. “I don’t want you out of my sight, especially after the way I acted.”

“All right.” He whistles at JB and leads him to a small crate. “Brought this along just in case ya didn’t want him wanderin’ ‘round yer house.”

“He may go wherever he likes, when we’re within earshot,” Harry says. He waits for Eggsy at the bottom of the stairs and they go up together. They enter the en suite and Harry starts the water in the tub. He’s surprised when Eggsy sits down on the closed toilet instead of beginning to undress. “Eggsy?”

“I think I’ll stay out here, if ya don’t mind,” Eggsy says. “Can take better care of ya.”

“Eggsy, you don’t have to…”

“Please,” Eggsy says softly. “I want to.”

There’s something in his tone that makes Harry stop arguing. They have the rest of their lives to bathe together, after all. He goes back into the bedroom, undresses and places his suit in the bin for cleaning, and returns to the bath in his dressing gown. Eggsy’s kneeling by the tub, fingers in the water to test the temperature. “Ready for me?”

“Whenever you think it’s full enough.” Eggsy stands and moves out of the way.

Harry turns off the water and reaches for the belt of his gown. He pauses. This is the first time Eggsy’s ever seen him fully naked and Harry’s honestly a bit nervous. No hiding it now. The light in the bathroom is strong and Harry knows every wrinkle and scar will be out in the open. He swallows hard and quickly unties the belt, hanging the gown on the back of the door. “Well, the cat’s out of the bag, isn’t it,” Harry says lightly. “No hiding it. You have chained yourself down to an old decrepit…”

“Told ya I didn’t like that talk.” Eggsy studies Harry’s body as his hands reach out. “Never thought I’d…always wondered what I’d do if I had ya naked in front of me. In my dreams I’d pounce on ya, tear ya apart. But…” Eggsy’s voice is soft and full of wonder. “Jesus, ‘arry, yer so damn beautiful.” His hands gently slide down Harry’s chest, fingers kissing at the scars on his side and abdomen. A fingertip slips down to just barely touch the head of Harry’s hardening cock before moving away. “One day I’m gonna lay ya down an’ have ya tell me about each of these scars…how ya got ‘em.” He walks around Harry and he feels the strong hands slide down his back. “Fuck, can’t believe I get ta…I can touch this.” His hands move down over Harry’s backside and Harry actually trembles. “Yer so fuckin’ fit, ‘arry. If anyone else saw you like this they’d be so jealous of me.” A warm cheek rests against Harry’s shoulder blade. “I’m…I’m speechless.” His arms wind around to hold Harry.

“Well, I am quite flattered, my boy.” Harry’s voice is quivering. He’s had men and women tell him he was beautiful, gorgeous, sexy. But the awe and admiration in Eggsy’s voice quite literally takes Harry’s breath away. Perhaps he’s not as old and battered and useless as he’s been thinking.

“Into tha tub with ya, babe,” Eggsy says finally, releasing him and stepping back. “Water’s gonna get cold, an’ I want ya to relax.” 

Harry removes his glasses and steps into the water, moaning as he slides down into its welcome warmth. “God, this feels good. You simply don’t realize how much a long flight takes out of you.”

“Agreed.” Eggsy thoroughly rinses the cup from the sink and comes to the tub. He arranges a flannel, bath gel, shampoo and a towel before kneeling. “Now. Close yer eyes an’ let’s get to tha part where I take care of ya.”

“Eggsy, you don’t need to…mmm…” A groan rumbles in Harry’s chest as Eggsy pours the water over his hair.

“Quiet, you.” Harry obediently shuts his mouth, tilts his head back, and allows Eggsy to shampoo his hair. He peeks through his lashes as Eggsy’s scratching his fingers through his hair. Eggsy’s concentrating on Harry, bottom lip bit between his teeth. Harry sighs. “All right, then…yer relaxin’. How ‘bout ya tell me everythin’ that happened.”

“Oh, Eggsy, I don’t want to bring that in here. Can’t we just relax and enjoy each other’s company?”

“Harry Hart. Is that how we’re starting this relationship?” Harry’s eyes fly open. “Ya really don’t trust me enough ta talk ta me about what’s botherin’ ya?” Eggsy’s frowning. “Don’t just wanna be a pretty face, ‘arry, a pretty hole fer you ta fuck.”

“Eggsy Unwin!” Harry sits up, sloshing water everywhere. “That is NOT all you are to me and you damn well better know it.”

“Well then stop treatin’ me like that. I of all people know what it’s like ta come home from a mission that leaves ya feelin’ wretched.”

“You do. You’re right. My apologies.” Harry picks up Eggsy’s hand and kisses it.

“Yer doin’ a lot of apologizin’ today, aren’t ya?” But Eggsy’s smiling as Harry settles back down. “Gimme yer arm an’ start talkin’, ya idiot.”

Harry holds out his arm and Eggsy starts washing it. “You said Merlin told you some things…did he mention that Earl Wickingham is a complete and utter fool?”

“He may have suggested it,” Eggsy says with a grin.

“I swear I had about ten more IQ points when I left compared to what I have now,” Harry grumbles. “I don’t understand how he’s married. The woman must be a saint. And all I did was stand there.” Harry’s warming up now, getting to what really bothered him. “I stood there and played the part of the bodyguard. Opened doors, called ahead for restaurant seating…it was an embarrassment.”

“Ya feel like ya wasn’t bein’ used fer what you’ve been trained ta do,” Eggsy murmurs.

“Yes, Eggsy, exactly. I’ve been a Kingsman agent for thirty years. I’ve assassinated drug overlords, prevented military coups. I’ve rescued kidnapping victims and victims of human trafficking. To be delegated to something like this…” Harry slides down in the water. “It’s an embarrassment. It’s humiliating.”

“I’m sorry, babe.” Eggsy kisses his forehead as he leans across Harry’s body to wash his other arm. 

“I wish you wouldn’t have killed Valentine,” Harry admits. Eggsy freezes before slowly pulling back.

“What?”

“I wish you hadn’t killed him. I wish you would have let him live…brought him in so I could torture him and kill him myself.”

“I do apologize,” Eggsy says formally in a voice that is completely not his own. “I was operating under the assumption that you were fucking DEAD, because I watched the prick SHOOT YOU. I’m afraid I didn’t take into account that you might want to handle things differently.”

“Oh, darling…” Harry takes both Eggsy’s hands, puts them on the side of his own face, and dips his head in shame. “What a completely idiotic thing for me to say. I…”

“Nah, I shouldn’t have overreacted, ‘arry. Told ya ta be honest about yer feelings, didn’t I? Course ya wanna kill the psychotic fuck. He took a lot of things from you.” Eggsy very gently kisses the empty eye socket.

“I cannot believe that you want to do that…kiss me…there…” Harry’s voice is hollow.

“I kiss ya there because yer here for me ta kiss. Believe it or not, it’s a very pleasant reminder ta me that ya walked away with only that missin’. Coulda been so much fuckin’ worse.” He holds Harry’s head to his chest for a moment, seeming to ignore the fact that Harry’s wet hair is soaking into his shirt.

Harry finally pulls away, tilting his head up for Eggsy to kiss him. “Did Merlin tell you I saved the Earl’s life?”

“No!” Eggsy stares in surprise. “Thought everythin’ went smooth!”

“It did. He was attacked by a very violent chicken bone at dinner one night…Dr. Heimlich and I stepped in and took care of it. Did you know Dr. Heimlich’s first name was Harry as well?”

“I’m so proud of you,” Eggsy says fondly. “See? If you wouldn’t have been there, God knows what might have happened.”

“Am I a horrible person because I don’t really think the world would have been worse off without him?”

“Yes,” Eggsy says instantly and Harry laughs. He moans as Eggsy lifts one of his legs and carefully strokes with the flannel. 

“Christ, that feels good.”

“Get used to it, ‘arry. I like pamperin’ tha people I care about.”

“Given a lot of people baths, then?” Harry asks, that monster of jealousy stirring to life in his stomach.

“Just Daisy, although I did help Roxy clean up a bit after a mission once. Don’t worry, didn’t see her important parts. Well, her tits…she’s got a set of nice ones, but don’t ever tell her I admitted that.” He gives Harry a saucy grin.

“Eggsy, have you ever been in a serious relationship?” The words fall out before Harry can stop them. “With a man or a woman?”

Eggsy sits back. “Told ya I ain’t never felt fer anyone what I feel fer you.”

“Not what I asked.”

“No,” he says finally. 

“But the princess…”

“Me an’ Tilde fell together after a very traumatic experience. I was full of post-mission adrenaline, she was grateful to be safe. We had sex in that cell, an’ then we hooked up a few times. We realized we wasn’t right fer each other, but we’re still good friends.” Eggsy looks worried. “Hope that ain’t gonna be a problem, ‘arry, cuz she is fuckin’ aces.”

“If you tell me you’re only friends, I believe you, darling. I just get…jealous. And you’re so young and handsome and charming…I will constantly worry that someone might try to steal you away from me.”

“They can try all they fuckin’ want, ‘arry. If I got this…” He motions to the tub. “Why tha FUCK would I want anythin’ else?”

“You say that now,” Harry mutters, but doesn’t finish the thought.

“I say that always.” Eggsy stands. “Want me ta add more hot water so you can soak a bit?”

“No, thank you. I’m pruning up in here, and this body already has enough wrinkles.”

“Berk.” Eggsy moves out of the way and busies himself cleaning up as Harry towels off and puts on his dressing gown. When he turns back around, Eggsy’s staring at him.

“What?”

“Come here.” Eggsy’s voice is soft but his eyes are dark. He holds out his hand and Harry takes it. Eggsy leads him into the bedroom and sits him on the bed. He touches Harry’s cheek before kneeling in front of him.

“Eggsy, what…”

“Shh.” Eggsy leans up to kiss him before nudging Harry’s legs apart a bit. He slowly pushes the gown to the side, revealing Harry’s legs and thighs. Eggsy’s hands rub circles over Harry’s kneecaps as he starts kissing his way up the inside of Harry’s thigh.

“Eggsy,” Harry whispers, each kiss sending sparks to his groin.

“Gotta finish pamperin’ ya, ‘arry,” Eggsy murmurs. His hands slide up and down Harry’s thighs as far as they can reach without going under the dressing gown. Harry’s thighs are quivering by the time Eggsy sits back up again. He reaches for the belt of the gown and Harry leans back, holding his weight on his palms. “This okay?” Eggsy whispers just before he’s ready to finish untying the knot.

“If you want.”

“Oh…I want.” Eggsy smiles wickedly as he opens the belt and moves the gown open. “Oh, fuck, do I want.” Eggsy’s eyes are wide and hungry as they take in Harry’s fully erect cock for the first time. “Dreamt of this.”

“Oh, Christ, so have I,” Harry hisses as Eggsy touches him.

“God, you feel so perfect,” Eggsy says in a strangled tone. His hand curves and twists as he strokes him, nudging Harry’s feet with his knees. Harry spreads his legs so Eggsy can move in closer. “Been waiting for this.”

Harry groans and fists one of his hands in Eggsy’s hair as his hot mouth slides over the head of his cock. He wants to shove Eggsy down, bury himself in the heat, but instead he forces himself to gently pet through Eggsy’s hair. He’s trying desperately to pay attention to every swipe of his hand, every flicker of his tongue. He wants this memory burned in his brain so he can refer to it when they’re apart and he can’t get his hands on his blessed boy. “Eggsy…oh my Eggsy…”

“Don’t gotta be gentle, ‘arry.” Eggsy’s tongue does an evil flicker that makes Harry’s arm shake as it holds him up.

“If you insist,” Harry says, fisting his hand again and tugging at Eggsy’s hair. Eggsy moans over his cock and Harry gives in, falling back onto the bed. Eggsy’s free hand digs into Harry’s hip, thumb swirling over the hipbone in tandem with his tongue on Harry’s cock.

Eggsy takes his time, occasionally moving to lick the warm spot where Harry’s thigh meets his groin, or sliding down to suck Harry’s balls into his mouth. Harry is eventually reduced to a mess of whimpering pleas, hips thrusting up to find more of that delicious heat. “Are you close, babe? Feel good?”

“Please, Eggsy, please…”

One of Harry’s hands is touching Eggsy’s face now and Eggsy turns to bite Harry’s thumb. “Come for me, ‘arry.”

“How…are you sure you…” Not everyone likes swallowing and Harry doesn’t want to do something Eggsy might not like.

“You tell me.” Eggsy takes Harry deep into his mouth, touching the back of his throat, and Harry comes.

“Fuck…fuck, Eggsy…” Harry shouts, both hands in Eggsy’s hair. Eggsy chokes a bit and Harry quickly releases him, hands flopping onto the bed.

Eggsy keeps Harry in his mouth as he twitches with orgasm, not pulling away until his cock is softening on Eggsy’s tongue. Eggsy kneels back, gently kissing Harry’s thighs in a manner similar to how he started. “Feel better, babe?”

“Mmph,” Harry manages. Eggsy chuckles and stands. He briefly stretches, then pulls Harry’s dressing gown back together and ties the belt. Only then does he lay down next to him. Harry immediately moves close, burying his face in Eggsy’s arm.

“Well, if this is what it takes ta bring tha great Harry Hart down ta Earth, I volunteer ta do it whenever necessary.” Eggsy kisses the top of his head and Harry enjoys this rare feeling of being cuddled. “Ya came apart so beautiful, ‘arry. Love the taste of ya, tha way ya felt in my mouth. Figured you was big, but fuck, ‘arry.” Eggsy strokes his hair. “Can’t want ta feel that inside of me.”

“Mmm,” Harry says, unable to fathom the idea of doing anything but laying there at that very moment. Even the thought of sex with Eggsy does nothing more but send a shiver down his spine.

“Want me ta bring ya dinner up here? We could snuggle and…”

“Absolutely not,” Harry finally manages. “One does not eat in bed.”

“Oh, ‘arry.” Eggsy sits up and shakes his head sadly. “I got some work ta do with you.”


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

“Galahad…come in.” Merlin waves Harry into his office. “Please sit.”

“Is everything all right?”

“Yes, of course. I actually wanted your opinion on something.” Harry gapes at him. Merlin never asks anyone’s opinion on anything. “Oh, stop exaggerating. I’m not asking you to cure cancer.” He turns his computer towards Harry. “We’re sending Ector to Paraguay this week…that weapons thing I’ve told you about.”

“Yes, of course.” Harry starts scrolling through the document.

“I’m going to send you a link to this. If you could take time today to run through it, see if there’s anything I’m missing before we send him in?”

“I’d be happy to. Anything to help William.”

“We should all get together sometime soon,” Merlin suggests, and Harry quickly nods. William is one of his oldest friends, having joined Kingsman the year before Harry and Merlin. He’d helped Harry out many times as a young agent, and Harry feels like he never has time to sit and catch up.

“Speaking of getting together.” Harry sighs and takes a deep breath, knowing what will follow. “I believe I owe you a dinner from Fenicci’s...for interfering in my love life?”

“Why yes…yes you do.” Merlin leans back with a grin. “Things going well with young Mr. Unwin, then?”

“Quite.” Harry fights the blush but loses.

“Bent him over every flat surface in the house?”

“Don’t be crude,” Harry snaps. He becomes very interested in his cufflink. “Not that it’s any of your business, but we haven’t progressed to quite that level yet.”

“Harry!” Merlin looks shocked. “Don’t tell me you can’t get it up for the boy. I prefer women, but I still can admire how beautiful he is.”

“Keep your admiration to yourself, old man.” Harry glares at him. Best friend or not, Eggsy is HIS. “We’ve just been taking it slow. Making sure it’s…real.” Harry smiles to himself. He knows it’s real, at least for him. More real than anything he’s felt in his entire life.

“Oh, please don’t start that.” Harry blinks at him. “The thing where you gaze off into the distance, thinking of the one you love. You get starry-eyed and it makes me want to bring up my dinner. You haven’t acted this way since Agent Pelinore.”

“I did not act this way over Agent Pelinore. I thought the man had a nice arse.”

“AND gorgeous eyes. AND beautiful skin. You waxed quite poetically about it all one night over drinks.”

“That was…an infatuation,” Harry finally admits.

“This isn’t?”

“I love him, Merlin,” Harry admits softly, and all teasing falls from his friend’s face. “Eggsy Unwin is more than likely the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and the idea of that scares me to death.”

“You deserve happiness, Harry,” Merlin says kindly. “How many times do I need to tell you that?”

“Well, he most definitely makes me happy,” Harry says. “Now, how about Thursday at six?”

 

Eggsy knocks on Harry’s office door at five o’clock, praying he’s still there. He hasn’t answered any of Eggsy’s texts, and he’s mildly concerned. It won’t make what he has to say any easier if he has to do it over the phone. “Come in,” Harry says and Eggsy’s relieved.

“Agent Galahad, sir. Might I have a moment of your time?” Eggsy keeps things professional until the door is safely closed and locked.

“You may have as many moments as you wish, Agent Gawain. I’ve been running through some things for Merlin and welcome the break,” Harry says, rising to his feet with a smile. The smile fades as he catches the look on Eggsy’s face. “Darling boy, is everything all right?”

“No,” Eggsy huffs. Harry lets out a small cry of alarm and comes rushing over. “No, ‘arry, m’fine. Sorry.” Eggsy captures Harry’s hands before they can start checking him for random injuries. Harry’s concern for his physical well-being is quite adorable and by now very predictable. “I just mean that I hafta cancel fer tonight.”

“Oh?” Harry’s eyebrows raise. “Well, if you’d rather not get together, I understand.”

“No, ‘arry, not like that.” Eggsy sighs. He’d been looking forward to their plans: a quick dinner and a movie. He liked the thought of snuggling next to Harry in a dark movie theater, holding his hand in the flickering lights of the film. “Mum’s sick…got tha flu pretty bad. It’s hard fer her ta look after Daisy, an’ I offered ta help out t’night, let her get some rest. I’d invite ya ta come, but I doubt ya wanna meet Mum again when she’s not at her best, plus I don’t want ya catchin’ anything.”

“Too true,” Harry agrees. Eggsy hasn’t yet told Michelle that he’s dating Harry, and Harry wants the moment to be perfect when he meets her for the first time since informing her of her husband’s death. “You could bring your sister to my house,” he suggests.

“Fuck, no!” Eggsy says in horror, and Harry recoils. “I mean, not cuz of you, ‘arry. She’ll love ya. It’s just…she’s three, ‘arry, an’ she’s a fuckin’ hurricane. Won’t set her loose on yer place…too much destruction an’ I ain’t got toddler insurance.”

“Oh, well that’s quite thoughtful of you.” Harry reaches for him again and this time Eggsy allows Harry to wrap his arms around him. “I am disappointed, I won’t lie. But one of the things I adore about you is the way you care for those you love. Of course you should go help your mother. I can only imagine what it’s like to care for a three-year-old while in perfect health, not to mention during illness.” 

“She’s a handful,” Eggsy says proudly. Even with her rough start in life, she’s brilliant and sunny and he’s going to give her the world if he can manage it. 

“So I’m having Merlin over for dinner Thursday evening,” Harry says. “He informed me that if you and I ever got our acts together, I owed him dinner from his favorite Italian restaurant as payment for his services as Cupid.” Eggsy snorts. “I figured I should pay up.”

“Sounds nice. Figures he’d charge ya fer doin’ somethin’ a friend should do fer free,” Eggsy replies with a grin.

“I told him six o’clock. Will that suit you?”

“Suit me?” Eggsy’s confused. “I don’t care what time you an’ Merlin eat, ‘arry…I just care that ya eat regularly.” He glares at him. “Don’t think I’m not aware tha ya skip lunch…a LOT.”

“I’m not hungry when I’m busy,” Harry says evasively. “I’m asking if it suits you because you’ll be there.” Eggsy gapes at him. “Won’t you?” Harry asks almost timidly. “I realize it might be a bit awkward, since Merlin was your trainer and is constantly yelling in your ear, but he’s my best friend, and I’d hoped the two of you…well…I was looking forward to us all spending time together.”

“Ya want me there? For dinner?” Eggsy’s hands clench and unclench in Harry’s jacket. He’s become quite close to Merlin, especially after V-Day, but he figured Harry would want to spend time with a friend without his young boyfriend tagging along.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Ya don’t get ta hang out much, figured ya’d want some quality time with…”

“Quality time with my best friend and my boyfriend,” Harry interrupts. “That’s what I want.”

“Oh.” Eggsy cannot stop the smile that covers his face. “Well, yes, then. I most definitely should be able ta make it.” Harry kisses him again. “Should I bring somethin’?”

“No, I’ll order in everything. Just bring yourself.”

“All right.” Eggsy sighs. “Gotta go. Still need ta stop home an’ change clothes. Kingsman suits might stop bullets, but they don’t stop the dirty hands of my Daisy.”

“Have a good night, my boy. Call if you need anything…I can drop it on the front step.”

“Yer too good ta me, babe.” Eggsy gives Harry a long kiss. 

“If you feel up to it, call me when you get home,” Harry says. Eggsy’s eyes widen. “If…If you want.”

“Of course I want.” Eggsy beams at him. The idea of hearing Harry’s voice before he goes to bed? Yes, please.

“Get going, then.” Harry gives him a gentle tap to the arse. “Give your mother my best.”

“Will do. Bye, ‘arry.” Eggsy tears himself away and leaves the office.

 

Eggsy’s exhausted when he lets himself into his house five hours later. He’d given Daisy her dinner, bathed her, played with her and generally wore her out before reading a book and tucking her into bed. His mother was in her room most of the time, dozing on and off and nibbling at the soup and crackers Eggsy brought her.

“Yer too good to me, love,” she murmured, reaching out and touching his arm.

“Owe ya fer all tha times ya took care of me, don’t I?” He pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. “Feel sweaty, Mum.”

“Fever’s breakin’ then, thank Christ. How’s Daisy?”

“Tucked inta bed. I’m gonna clean up a bit fer ya before I leave.”

“Ya don’t need ta do that, my Egg.”

“I know, Mum, I want ta. I bet you’ll be asleep when I’m done, so I’ll say goodbye now.” He kissed her cheek. “Call me tomorrow if ya need me again, all right?”

“I will. Love ya.”

“Love you, too.”

He quickly put laundry away, did dishes, and tidied up. It took almost two hours before he was finally unlocking his front door. He let JB out into the yard, brought him back in, and quickly made himself a sandwich, which he ate standing up and leaning against the kitchen counter. He cleaned up before going upstairs and changing clothes. He brushes his teeth and changes into his lounge pants and vest, picking JB up and carrying him into bed. He gets himself situated before texting Harry and asking if he’s still awake.

It takes about three seconds for his phone to ring. “Am I still awake? That doesn’t matter. I asked you to call.”

“All right, then,” Eggsy says with a tired laugh.

“How’s your mother? Did you have a nice evening?”

“Yeah, actually. She’s on tha mend…was finally able ta keep some food down. Daisy an’ I played in tha yard, colored some pictures and watched tha Minion movie. I read her Sleeping Beauty an’ she went right to sleep.”

“Sleeping Beauty?”

“Yes. She’s very into princesses right now.” Eggsy snickers and blushes a bit. “She asked me if I had a princess ta kiss.”

“And?”

“I said I did.”

“Indeed,” Harry says haughtily.

“C’mon, babe. Ya know that yer tha princess between tha two of us. Ya dress better, yer prettier…”

“Princesses usually need rescuing.”

“I will always rescue you, Agent Galahad,” Eggsy teases.

“You already have, my boy,” Harry says quietly and Eggsy’s not sure what to say. 

“Sorry I didn’t get ta kiss ya tonight,” he says finally.

“Raincheck,” Harry replies. “Eggsy…do…do you want children someday?”

Eggsy blinks. That was unexpected. “I, uh, well, never really thought about it, really. I guess cuz I practically helped raise Daisy for tha first few years, ya know?”

“Understood. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“Ya didn’t,” Eggsy says honestly. He decides to lighten the mood. “Though ya’d look mighty sexy all barefoot and pregnant.”

“Oh no. Between the two of us, you are most definitely the mother.”

“I’m gonna take that as a compliment,” Eggsy says. 

They chat for a few minutes before Eggsy starts yawning. He apologizes and Harry says, “That’s quite all right. You’ve had a long day. I wish…I wish I was there to tuck you in.”

Eggsy smiles to himself. He’d never realized how romantic and poetic Harry could be, and he absolutely loves it. “Ya could come over…climb in my window an’ gimme a kiss…”

“Are you the princess then?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I hate to tell you, but I’d probably just come in the front door, since I have the code. But I’d still sneak up to your room. The moon is almost full, and I bet it’s shining in your bedroom window. I’d tiptoe to your bed, lean down, and…”

“I’d yank ya down to tha bed an’ have my wicked way with ya.”

“And there goes the romantic moment,” Harry says, but Eggsy can hear him smiling. “Sweet dreams, my beautiful brat. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Good night, ‘arry. Love ya,” Eggsy says sleepily.

“Love you, too, my boy.”

 

“Thank you, young man.” Harry signs the delivery slip and hands the boy his tip.

“Thank YOU, sir!”

Harry closes the door with his foot and carries the food to the kitchen. He’s managed to get out of the office at a decent time, showering and changing and setting the dining room table before the food comes at 5:45. He organizes the containers, waiting to serve it after his guests arrive. The sweet wine Eggsy had enjoyed is chilling on ice, and everything is perfect.

He’s surprised at how much he’s looking forward to this. He doesn’t entertain much, even other agents. He supposes it’s because he’s too lazy. But for Eggsy, he’ll do anything. If Eggsy asked for a dinner party with every knight of the Table, Harry would make it happen. He much prefers this, however. His oldest friend and his new love.

The bell rings and he hurries to answer it. “Merlin.”

“Harry.” Merlin steps in and Harry gives him a hug. “My my.” He steps back to look at him. “No cardigan? Is that…is that a jumper? Have you been raiding my closet again?”

Harry smooths down the soft blue jumper. “You don’t own the rights to jumpers, Merlin. I don’t wear cardigans ALL the time at home.” Merlin raises an eyebrow. “Found it in a drawer, thought it looked nice.”

“It does.” 

Harry takes his jacket and hangs it up. “Wine? Scotch?”

“No, thank you. I’ll take wine with dinner.” Harry starts to say something when the bell rings again. “At least your lad is punctual. Perhaps he’ll rub off on you.”

Harry gives him a dirty look as he opens the door. “Eggsy.”

“Hello, ‘arry,” Eggsy says shyly. Harry’s mouth actually waters as he looks at him. Eggsy is wearing a pair of khaki pants and a dark green jumper that brings out his eyes. It’s obvious he’s made an effort to dress up without wearing a suit and Harry thinks he looks absolutely edible. “Hey, Merlin.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin says. Harry can hear the amusement in his friend’s voice, and he knows it’s probably because Harry’s looking at Eggsy with hearts in his eyes. “I’ll just…meet you two in the dining room.” He wanders away, quite familiar with Harry’s home.

“Ya look really nice, ‘arry. Never seen ya in just a jumper before.” Eggsy runs a finger down Harry’s arm. “Soft, too.”

“You, my boy, look stunning.” Harry cannot help himself. He leans down and gives Eggsy a very tender kiss. “This color is amazing on you.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy turns pink and Harry is absolutely enamored. He kisses Eggsy again.

“Let’s go to the dining room…I’ll pour us some wine and get dinner on the table.”

Harry takes Eggsy by the hand and actually leads him to the dining room. “Am I going to have to watch you two make cow eyes at each other all night?” Merlin grumbles.

“Moo,” Eggsy says before Harry can say anything. Merlin actually laughs.

“I’ll get dinner together.” Harry heads for the kitchen.

“For God’s sake, Harry, we’ll help you. You can’t carry three plates in.” Merlin follows Harry with Eggsy on his heels.

“I got you the crab tortellini alfredo, Merlin.” Harry gets a plate and hands it to Merlin, pointing to one of the containers. He hands a large bowl to Eggsy. “Could you put the salad in here, my boy?”

“Course,” Eggsy says.

Harry plates his veal and then carefully serves Eggsy’s chicken. “Everything else should be on the table.”

They get themselves situated and Harry pours the wine. Eggsy sniffs the glass. “Is this…”

“Yes,” Harry says. “I told you I’d have it the next time you had dinner here.”

Eggsy smiles up at him. “A toast, then,” Merlin says. “To old friends…and new friends.” He tilts his glass to Harry and then to Eggsy.

“Definitely.” Harry smiles at Merlin, but his eyes never leave Eggsy’s handsome face.


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

Eggsy is not fond of Greece. He’s met some truly lovely people, and he enjoys the weather, for the most part, but the government is in upheaval (as always) and it seems like he comes home more mentally injured than physically. It’s just not the happiest of missions.

And, of course, he misses Harry. This is almost his third week gone, and he physically aches for his beautiful boyfriend. It seems that they’re not meant to consummate their relationship; three days after the dinner with Merlin Eggsy had come down with what was probably Michelle’s flu, and then Harry had gotten tied up in meetings with the Prime Minister’s office.

Eggsy does his job during the day, but at night he might just be drinking himself to sleep. He wakes up after one of those nights, tired and hungover, grumpily wondering if he can dart himself and not have Merlin ream him a new arsehole. He hears his phone buzzing and angrily swipes it off the night table. He smiles a bit as he sees a video message from Harry, timestamped as eleven o’clock London time the night before. He opens the file.

Harry is standing in his bedroom wearing only his trousers and Eggsy’s mouth waters “Hello, my darling boy. I thought I would take a chance and send you this. Merlin promises not to erase it off the server as long as there’s no…what did he say? Ah, yes. No “dick pics or sexting.” I assure you that although I love you very much, I will not be sending you pictures of my dick anytime soon.” Eggsy laughs out loud, feeling better than he has in days. “You will just have to rely on your own wonderful memory.” Harry sighs. “I miss you dreadfully. It feels as if you’ve been gone three months instead of three weeks. Perhaps if we butter Merlin up enough, he would give us some time off together. I may be going into the field soon, but nothing is set in stone.” Eggsy frowns at this. Harry shouldn’t be in the field and everyone knows it…except Harry, it seems. “Please know that I think of you every night. I miss every single thing about you, except perhaps for those horrid winged trainers. Please do not be alarmed if your wardrobe has decreased by leaps and bounds by the time you return.”

“Better not have touched my fuckin’ clothes, ‘arry,” Eggsy says as if Harry can hear him.

“Hurry home, my darling, and stay safe. I love you.”

Eggsy puts down his phone and sighs, staring at the ceiling. He now understands why having a relationship while living the life of a spy probably isn’t the best idea. It seems that he and Harry are ships passing in the night. He’d never noticed it before they’d admitted their feelings. He wouldn’t give it up for anything, though. He’ll take Harry however he can get him.

He picks up his phone again and checks the time. It’s ten o’clock in Athens, which means it’s eight in London. He highly doubts Harry’s even on the bullet train yet, but he decides not to call.

_Thanks 4 the msg, babe. Luv seeing u half-naked._

His phone dings in response almost immediately. _Hopefully you prefer me all the way naked._

_Can’t let myself think like that or I’d b wanking all the time._

_Wank all you like just think of me when you’re doing it._

_I think of u all the time._

_I’d ask just how you think of me but I did promise Merlin no sexting._

_U know how I think of u…with one hand very busy._

_Naughty boy. Everything all right?_

_Fine. Should finish up soon I hope. Think that vacation cld rly happen?_

_I will work on it. I have some ideas, I will tell you when you get back._

_No, surprise me._

_As you wish. I love you, dear boy._

_Luv u 2, Haz. Xxxxooo_

Eggsy sighs and drags himself out of bed. Maybe he’ll get to shoot someone today.

 

Five days later Eggsy’s wearily walking from the hangar to medical. He wants a hot bath, a two or three hour nap, and to sit in the arms of his boyfriend. Perhaps not in that order, but it doesn’t matter WHAT order he wants it. Instead of all that, he’ll be sitting in medical getting poked and prodded before taking a shower and changing into whatever clothing he has in his locker. He thinks there are a pair of track pants and a hoodie…at least he hopes there are.

He texts Harry on the way to medical. He texts him on the way to the shower. He texts again as he gets dressed in the trakkies and hoodie, but all with no response. He’s getting a little alarmed. He’d last heard from Harry the day before, telling him that the mission was winding up and he’d be home soon. Harry had told him to be careful and he loved him.

He knocks on Harry’s office door and lets himself in when there’s no answer. Empty. Eggsy frowns and slowly plods down to Merlin’s office. Perhaps they’re having a cuppa, so involved in one of their ridiculous arguments that Harry didn’t hear his phone buzzing. He knocks on Merlin’s door and Merlin barks at him to enter.

“Merlin, do ya…oh, Arthur, sir.” Eggsy tries to stand up straighter. 

“Hello, Gawain,” Arthur says from his seat next to Merlin. “Excellent work in Greece.”

“Thank you, sir. I won’t bother you but a minute…was wondering if you know where Galahad was, Merlin.”

Merlin and Arthur exchange looks. “Yes, I do,” Merlin finally replies.

“He hasn’t answered my texts, and I…” Eggsy pauses. They’ve not officially announced their relationship at HQ, although he’s fairly certain Merlin has told Arthur. He doesn’t mind; Percival is a good man and a friend of Harry’s. “I was simply…”

“He’s not here, Gawain,” Arthur says softly. “He’s on a mission to extract Ector.”

“He’s WHAT?” Eggsy gasps. 

“He arrived in Paraguay this morning,” Arthur continues.

“Why tha FUCK was he sent ta Paraguay?” Eggsy almost yells. Merlin clears his throat and gives a pointed look in Arthur’s direction. “I mean, sir, is he really the right agent to send in for something like that? All due respect to Galahad, but for something like this, an agent with all his senses might be the best choice, I would think.”

“I didn’t really have much to say on the matter,” Arthur says. “Galahad was quite insistent that…”

“Begging your pardon, sir, but aren’t you Arthur? You’re his BOSS.”

“I am fully aware of that, Agent Gawain,” Arthur snaps. “This is a simple extraction, something Galahad could do in his sleep.”

“The old Galahad, maybe,” Eggsy says. “Sir, I realize you haven’t been on a mission in almost two years, but you surely remember that you need eyes on the back of your head, and Galahad doesn’t even have them both on his face.”

“Gawain,” Merlin growls.

“Let the boy speak, Merlin,” Arthur says. “Again, I am fully aware of such things. I’m going to ignore your tone of insubordination because I realize that you have strong feelings for Galahad, more than just those of mentor and recruit. He’s approaching Ector’s location as we speak. There are minimal chances that…”

“Oh, bloody Christ!” Merlin wheels his chair to his computer and starts pounding keys. “Yes…I hear you, Galahad.”

“What is it?” Eggsy hurries over and stands behind Merlin. He sees the feed through Harry’s glasses. Ector is crumpled in a corner, leaning against a wall, blood on his face and hands. 

“Let us hear it, Merlin,” Arthur orders, and Merlin flips a switch to move the audio from his ear to the speakers.

“Ector is located, but I cannot get across the room,” Harry whispers. “Two…wait…” A knife appears from nowhere and goes flying across the room. “Make that one man between Ector and myself.”

“Can you take a shot, Galahad?” Merlin asks.

Harry’s focus goes to the gun in his hand. “I believe so.” He’s hiding behind something…perhaps a desk or table. He leans out and shoots and they see a man fall to the ground. “Good.” The visual shakes as Harry runs to Ector. “Ector…William…”

“Galahad!” Ector’s eyes flutter open. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Yes, I’m afraid I crashed your party.” Harry quickly checks him over. “Head injury, stab wound to the side, perhaps a broken ankle.”

“Medical is twenty minutes out,” Merlin informs him. “By the time you get him to the rendezvous point, they’ll be waiting.”

“I need your help, Ector. If you can stand and lean on me?”

“About time you support me…all the times I rescued you,” Ector says with a grunt.

Eggsy paces behind Merlin, smiling at the back and forth between Ector and Harry. He hasn’t gotten to know Ector very well, but he knows he’s close to both Harry and Merlin. “Yes, you aren’t the only one that considers me a princess in need of rescuing,” Harry says wryly and Eggsy blushes. 

Harry helps Ector to his feet and they make their way out of the room. “There might be more…” Ector pants. “Managed to piss off quite a few people around here.”

“You’ve always had the knack of making people dislike you,” Harry comments, peering around a corner.

“No, that’s you, Harry,” Merlin says and Eggsy kicks the back of his chair. He remembers Arthur and quickly looks at him but the man is only smirking at them.

“If we go left there’s a large staircase…gets us to the front door much quicker,” Ector suggests. 

“Are you all right with the stairs?”

“I’ll have to be.”

They stumble down the hall and find the staircase. “Well, that is a lot of stairs.” Ector gasps a bit as he presses at his side.

“Oh, bloody hell. Don’t ever show this footage to Gawain, Merlin. He’ll expect me to carry him all over the place,” Harry says. Arthur and Merlin look at Eggsy, who turns pink. Suddenly Ector is swept up into Harry’s arms and he starts down the stairs.

“No, ‘arry…don’t do that…ya don’t gotta gun hand now,” Eggsy whispers. “Tell ‘im not ta do it, Merlin.”

“Put me down, you berk. I can walk. Neither of us can shoot like this,” Ector snaps.

“Exactly,” Eggsy says. “Quit peacockin’ an’ get outta there!”

“Galahad, I must agree with Ector. It isn’t wise to…” Merlin stops talking as a gunshot goes off very near Harry’s head. Harry turns and looks to find a man running down the stairs.

“Fuck!” Eggsy yells, not caring about Merlin or Arthur or anyone else. 

“Inside left pocket, Ector,” Harry barks. Ector reaches in and comes out with a grenade lighter.

“Good man,” Arthur murmurs.

“No. NO!” Eggsy yells. “It’s too close!” Eggsy grips the back of Merlin’s chair. With two good eyes Harry would know this, but his depth perception and judgment of distance is skewed now.

Harry starts jogging down the stairs. “Now, Ector.”

“No!” Eggsy yells as Harry’s glasses capture a bright light, sonic boom, and a large cloud of smoke.

“Galahad. Galahad, report. Agent Ector…report, gentlemen.” Merlin slowly stands up. Eggsy’s hands shake as he continues to hold the back of Merlin’s chair.

Arthur slaps the side of his own glasses. “Agents, this is Arthur. I order you to report.”

Eggsy hears coughing and his heart leaps. “Agent…Ector…reporting, sir.”

“Status, agent.”

“Still stabbed, still bleeding.” He coughs. “But alive.”

“And Galahad?” Merlin barks.

“Can’t see…” A hand waves in front of Ector’s feed, trying to clear the smoke. “He’s…he dropped me…he’s over here.” Ector crawls and Eggsy winces. He can imagine the pain the man’s in, especially if Harry dropped him down the rest of the staircase. They see Ector’s hand reach for Harry’s pulse. “He’s alive.”

“Thank God,” Arthur breathes.

Merlin sits back down and starts ordering people around through his glasses. “Back up on their way, extraction as soon as possible, Ector.”

“Much appreciated,” Ector manages, rolling onto his back.

“Ya get him back here, Merlin.” Eggsy doesn’t recognize his own voice. Merlin and Arthur turn to look at him. “Get his stupid fuckin’ arse back here. I plan on kickin’ it once he’s healthy enough ta take it. Ya get him back here.”

“Gawain…”

“Sorry, Arthur. Know I might be steppin’ outta line but don’t fuckin’ care.” Eggsy can’t take his eyes off of Ector’s feed. “He’s…I…we ain’t even fucked yet, fer Christ’s sake.” Eggsy’s not sure why this is important to him, but suddenly it is. He cannot allow himself to think of anything more serious. 

“Well, there’s a bit of information I’m sure neither of us needed,” Merlin says.

Eggsy stares at him. “He shouldn’t have been out there. Still don’t know why you sent him. He knew it, too, knew better. Stupid fuckin’ idiot.” He slowly sits on Merlin’s sofa. “An’ I’m not leavin’ this fuckin’ spot till he lands here.”

“The flight alone takes fifteen hours, lad,” Merlin says gently.

“Don’t care. I’ll be outta yer way, but I’m not leavin’ here til ya tell me that plane landed an’ they’re takin’ him ta Medical.”

Arthur opens his mouth but Merlin shakes his head. “Very well.”

 

True to his word, Eggsy doesn’t leave Merlin’s office. He sits on the sofa, occasionally drinking a cup of tea and finally eating a sandwich Merlin practically force-feeds him. He eventually sleeps, curled up under a warm plaid blanket Merlin drapes over him. When he wakes up ten hours later, Merlin’s still at his desk but in a different jumper and trousers, sipping at a cup of tea.

“How is he?” Eggsy demands, sitting up and rubbing at his face. 

“They landed an hour ago.”

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Eggsy jumps to his feet, stumbling over the blanket.

“Because your place isn’t in that Medical bay, Eggsy. They need room to work on him.”

“Work on him? WORK on him? How bad is it?” Eggsy shouts.

Merlin slowly stands. “Lad, I respect you as a friend and coworker. I respect your feelings for Harry. I know you’re going through a lot right now. But you will remember that although I am not an agent, I am still technically your superior. You will cease this screaming and tantrum throwing, or you will be sent home and not be allowed to return to HQ. Do you understand me?”

Eggsy starts to say something smart and then remembers Harry is Merlin’s dearest friend. “Yes, sir. M’sorry, Merlin.”

“Apology accepted. Now, in answer to your question, he inhaled a bit of smoke, nothing serious. Twisted his knee a bit tumbling down the steps. Also has a concussion. They just finished xraying the knee, and they’re giving him something for the pain. He’ll be asleep shortly.”

“Can…can you see him from here?”

“Really, Eggsy. Of course I can.” Merlin gives him a look of disapproval before pointing to one of his monitors. 

Eggsy sees two male nurses helping Harry to settle back in bed. He’s in a pair of his own pajamas and looks pale and tired. “Where’d he get those pajamas?” Eggsy asks dumbly.

“Galahad is in Medical so much that he keeps a small bin there. Pajamas, toiletries, the like.” Merlin shakes his head.

“Fuckin’ idiot,” Eggsy whispers. His eyes are glued to the screen. Harry lays back on the pillows and sighs, saying something to one of the nurses. The man shake his head and Harry frowns, finally settling back and closing his eyes.

“When he wakes up, Arthur and I will be meeting with him,” Merlin says. “After that, I will notify you and you may come see him.” 

“But…”

“Eggsy.”

“Fine,” Eggsy says with a scowl. “Guess I’ll go home an’ take care of JB fer a bit. Ya promise ta let me know?”  
“I promise.”

 

When Harry wakes up the first thing he wants to do is use the toilet. The second thing he wants to do is speak with Eggsy. He’s supposed to press the buzzer for assistance, but his bladder cannot possibly wait that long. He stands up, gets his bearings, and limps into the bath. He gratefully empties his bladder, washes his hands and face, and slowly limps back towards his bed. He’d been up a few hours earlier, speaking with Merlin and Arthur before drifting off again. He’s ready to climb back into bed and perhaps text Eggsy.

His second wish is magically granted. Eggsy Unwin is seated on the chair by his bed, wearing jeans and a long-sleeved vest and looking absolutely beautiful. “My boy,” Harry says eagerly, changing direction too quickly and wincing as his knee stutters a bit.

“Inta bed with ya, ‘arry,” Eggsy says coldly. Harry frowns but does as he’s told, wondering why Eggsy doesn’t even try to kiss him hello. It’s been weeks, after all.

Harry obediently climbs into bed, allowing Eggsy to fuss and fix the sheets and blankets. “I’m comfortable, darling boy, I…”

“Don’t call me that. I ain’t yer boy, yer darlin’, yer nothin’.” Harry blinks up at him. “What tha FUCK was ya thinkin’, ‘arry?” Eggsy’s voice rises into a yell and he realizes it at the last minute. He takes a deep breath and quietly says, “Thought you was pretty damn smart. Proved me wrong, now, didn’t ya?”

“Eggsy, I…”

“Ya didn’t hafta go on that mission. Arthur coulda found someone else. He only gave in because you kept on about it.”

“Ector is my friend, Eggsy, I had to help.”

“Didya? Didya HAFTA help? Didya stop ta think even ONCE that maybe it wasn’t tha best thing fer ya ta go? That maybe ya coulda been puttin’ yerself in danger?”

“I’m a Kingsman agent, Eggsy.” Harry’s tone is cold and condescending. He can’t help it. “My entire job is putting myself in danger.”

“Don’t fuckin’ talk that way ta me, like I’m stupid.”

“Well, I’d appreciate it if you stopped talking this way to me. I know what I was doing when I volunteered to rescue Ector. I’ve been an agent for much longer than you.”

“I know ya have. But I disagree with the whole knowin’ what you was doin’ thing. There was no guarantee it would be in an’ out, no interference. An’ ya can’t…ya can’t see three-sixty, ‘arry.”

Harry’s insides jumbled. “I live with that knowledge every day, Eggsy, but thank you very much for pointing it out to me.”

“I know you love bein’ a Kingsman agent, ‘arry, but yer gonna hafta realize that it’s not…it’s not safe fer ya anymore!” Eggsy looks miserable saying the words, even through his obvious anger. “Ya took a horrible chance…coulda hurt Ector, too.”

An actual knife could not have dug deeper into his heart. “You don’t know anything about what I feel for Kingsman, Agent Gawain. And if you were half the agent I am…” Harry stops himself immediately, realizing what he’s saying. “I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant. I…”

Eggsy’s turned white. Harry notices his tightly clenched fists, the way his entire body freezes. Harry wants to punch himself in the face. “But it’s what ya said. Yer right. Ain’t half tha agent ya are. Just some stupid kid who loves ya. I had ta watch ya die once, ‘arry. Excuse tha fuck outta me fer not wantin’ it ta happen again.” Eggsy’s bottom lip trembles and Harry realizes now where the anger is coming from. “Was in Merlin’s office, ‘arry. Saw ya try ta carry Ector out. Saw the grenade go off.”

“Eggsy, I’m sorry.”

“Me, too.” Eggsy goes to the door. “I’m gonna go now. Gonna go do some missions. Maybe then I can come back a better agent, an’ we can talk. Maybe then I’ll understand why ya took a chance on takin’ yerself away from me forever.”

“Eggsy,” Harry says in a strangled voice, but Eggsy’s out the door and gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin helps fix it. Because Merlin is fucking ACES.

TEN

Harry’s not too surprised when Merlin comes into his room. “So I suppose you heard all that.”

“Aye.” Merlin stands next to Harry’s bed, arms crossed over his chest. “Mind telling me what the hell that was?”

“Why did he see all of that?”

“Because he came looking for you. Apparently you weren’t exactly forthcoming with information about your assignment.”

“I didn’t mean it. I didn’t mean to say he’s half the agent I am.”

“Good, because he’s just as good as you are, and with time he could be better.” Harry stares at him. “He has the heart that you’ve never had, Harry. You are a good man, full of love and generosity, but Eggsy has compassion the likes of which I’ve never seen. You did the job to get it done. Eggsy does the job and does it well, but he always needs to know the reason behind it. What exactly the crime is, who we’re saving. It matters to him in a way it never mattered to you.”

“He’s amazing,” Harry says faintly. “And I’ve hurt him.”

“Because you’re hurting, and I don’t mean physically. I know that you’ve come to a decision about leaving the field,” Merlin says softly. “And I don’t think I’m going too far when I say that you took this mission to see what your limitations are.”

“I don’t want to leave the field, Merlin.”

“Of course you don’t.” Merlin sits down. “Harry, you’ve given so much to Kingsman, and now you’ll be able to continue giving, just in a different way. You’d be so good for this organization. You’re relatively young, especially for Arthur. You’re intelligent, you have field experience, and you’re able to put Kingsman before your own wants and desires.”

“Especially when I pretty much just told my number one want and desire to fuck off,” Harry says bitterly. 

“You’ll explain to him, he’ll forgive you, you’ll make up.” Merlin waves a hand in the air like a real magician. “It will be fine.”

“I acted like a stroppy brat.”

“You’re Harry Hart. Of course you did.”

“You’re…you’re not going to send him out in the field again, are you? Like he said?” Harry desperately wants to attempt to mend things with Eggsy, apologize for his horrid behavior. 

“Of course not. He’s been gone for weeks. It’s an agency requirement for him to have down time. I advise you to give him some space, though.” Merlin stands. “He’s still learning you, no matter what he feels about you. And you’re learning him.”

“Right.” Harry sighs and lets his head fall back on the pillow.

Eggsy’s giving the punching bag a run for its money when he hears someone behind him. “Not talkin’ to ya right now, ‘arry.” His legs are aching, he’s exhausted, and he’s hungry, but right now he needs to beat the hell out of something.

“I’ll let him know.”

Eggsy turns around and looks at Merlin. “Comin’ here ta tell me how wrong I was ta let ‘arry have it? How he didn’t mean it? How it were the concussion talkin’?”

“Oh, absolutely not. Harry is a proper bastard when he’s cornered, and knows just what to say to hurt and anger his opponent.”

“Told me on our first date that he considered me his equal everywhere except Kingsman. Thought he were jokin’. Guess not.” He swings at the bag but he’s starting to falter.

“I know you’re aware of the fact that Harry is considering taking over as Arthur.”

“Yeah. Not that my opinion fuckin’ matters ta anyone, but I think it’s a brilliant idea. Told ‘im so.”

“He’s afraid to do it. He’s afraid to admit he’s unable to work in the field.” 

Eggsy pants for breath, holding the bag and leaning against it a bit. “Harry ain’t afraid of nothin’.”

“Eggsy, my friend, that’s where you are quite mistaken. He’s afraid of failure, he’s afraid of letting people down. He’s afraid that if he takes the name of Arthur, he’ll get old.”

“But…that’s fuckin’ ridiculous.”

“Aye,” Merlin agrees. “But we don’t know what it’s like for him. I’ve watched him bloom and grow as a Kingsman. Kingsman is the family he’s never had…but I’ll let him tell you that story sometime. Kingsman is his life, and now he can’t live that life the way he’s lived it in the past.”

“Ain’t gonna let him tell me I’m not tha agent he is.”

“He didn’t mean that.”

Eggsy snorts. “Come here ta give me my next assignment, then?”

“Yes. You are to report to your home, where you will take care of your dog, shower, and fall into bed until you wake up no longer exhausted.”

“Merlin! Send me out in tha field!”

“No agent is permitted back in the field after a mission without a proper amount of rest. I will not allow you to kill yourself in some attempt to prove things to Harry.”

“Fuck.” Eggsy holds his hands out and Merlin starts to untie the boxing gloves. “Fine.”

“And let Harry talk to you. Not today, maybe not tomorrow. But talk to him.”

“Fine,” Eggsy repeats, but it’s a little softer this time.

Three days later Eggsy receives a text from Harry. Eggsy’s been spending his down time with his mother and Daisy as well as some of his friends from the old neighborhood, trying desperately to keep from thinking about Harry and how he was doing. His anger has cooled and now he’s embarrassed. Harry was a senior agent. Boyfriend or not, he had no right to burst in there and yell at him like that.

_Hello, Eggsy. I was wondering if we might talk._

Eggsy stares at his phone for a long moment. _Yes, please,_ he finally responds after typing and erasing six times.

_I could bring dinner this evening, if you’re amenable._

_Sounds good. I’ll be home all day._

_Wonderful. I will be there at 5:30. Thank you._

Eggsy stares at the phone again before jumping up and cleaning his house from top to bottom.

 

Harry fidgets a bit outside Eggsy’s door before knocking. He’s elated that Eggsy wants to talk to him, but it doesn’t mean things will end well. Eggsy opens the door, smiling shyly. “Hello, ‘arry.”

“Hello, darl…I mean, Eggsy.” He holds up the pizza box. “As promised.”

“Smells great.” Eggsy steps aside and lets Harry in. JB sniffs at Harry’s shoes, turns around, and trots away with his nose in the air. Looks like Harry has his work cut out for him.

Harry heads for the kitchen with Eggsy close behind him. “On the table?” Harry asks and Eggsy nods. 

“Wasn’t sure if you was on any kind of pain meds, so I figured just fizzy drinks or water?”

“Water is fine, thank you. Yes, I’m on medication for a few more days, although all the concussion testing has come through negative.”

“That’s good.” Eggsy hands him plates and gets them each a glass of water.

“Mushroom and green pepper…your favorite, correct?”

“You remembered,” Eggsy says with a pleased smile and Harry makes a face. Like he can forget anything about his boy. They sit and Eggsy serves them each two slices. “So…you’re feeling better?”

“Yes. Knee pains me a bit, but the doctor says that’s partially from the injury, and partially from being older than dirt.” Harry shakes his head. “Dr. Abbott always was a big fan of mine.”

“I can tell,” Eggsy says with a grin. They look at each other for a moment.

“Eggsy, you MUST let me apologize…”

“Harry, I was a fuckin’ arse fer sayin’…”

They stop speaking and gape at each other for a moment. “Please, go ahead,” Harry says politely.

“I should never have yelled at ya like that. Yer Galahad, yer my superior an’ a senior agent. Never ever shoulda gone off like that,” Eggsy says. “I’m sorry.”

“You were concerned. I think we can all forgive a little lapse of judgment.”

“Still. Ya don’t talk to yer bosses like that. Mouthed off a bit at Arthur, too. Already apologized to him.”

“Forgiven, Agent Gawain,” Harry says solemnly.

“I was just so fuckin’ worried about ya. I…I saw it comin’. Knew you was too close ta use that grenade.” Eggsy puts down his pizza. “Was afraid I was gonna lose ya again…an’ I just got ya, ‘arry.”

“I’m so sorry, Eggsy. I would never intentionally do anything that might hurt you.” He places his hand over Eggsy’s. “I was bound and determined to prove that I belonged in the field. It was all I could think about, and I convinced Arthur that it was a good idea. I wa the peacock you all accuse me of being, showing off for my boss and everyone else. I should have known better. I brag about being an amazing Kingsman agent, but I did not behave like one. I should have evaluated the situation. Even if there were no other men there to shoot at us, no need to use an explosive…that could have gone tits up in a heartbeat simply because I am no longer capable of…of…” Harry swallows hard. “I can no longer perform my duties as a Kingsman agent.” It’s the first time he’s said it out loud, and tears actually jump to his eye. “Forgive me.” Harry dabs at his eye with his handkerchief.

“Oh, Haz.” Eggsy’s out of his chair like a shot, kneeling at Harry’s side. “It’s nothin’ ta be ashamed of, nothin’ ta apologize for. You was the best Kingsman ever.”

“I was not. And you are in no way my inferior. You are not “half the agent” I am. I never should have said such a thing and I deeply apologize. I was hurting both physically and emotionally and I took it out on you. That’s no justification, of course, but I must say it. One of my better qualities as an agent, you might say, is figuring out what makes someone tick and also what makes them hurt. And then I use it to my advantage. It was a horrible thing to say, and I can only apologize.”

“Harry, did Merlin tell ya what happened while you was in Kentucky?” Eggsy asks softly. Harry shakes his head. “I had a meltdown, basically. I watched ya kill all tha people, I watched ya die. An’ then I had that little talk with Arthur an’ had ta kill him. An’ then me an’ Rox had ta help Merlin save tha world. No time to think or process any of it. An’ then I was layin’ in Tilde’s arms an’ it all hit me. I got her ta safety somehow an’ then I came home an’ fell apart. Didn’t eat. Didn’t sleep. Just say there in yer fuckin’ dinin’ room an’ stared at tha table. Sat in yer office an’ stared at tha stuff on yer walls. I…” Eggsy swallows hard and Harry takes both his hands in his. “I slept in yer bed. Merlin finally came an’ got me cuz he was afraid I’d off myself. He brought me to HQ and slapped my arse into Medical before I knew what happened. Took me almost a fortnight ta get my shite together.”

“Jesus,” Harry whispers. Merlin hadn’t mentioned a thing.

“So I know what it’s like to come to tha realization that somethin’ ya loved more than anythin’ is gone…has been taken from ya. I was lucky, though.” Eggsy blushes a bit. “Ya came back from tha dead. Now, obviously, that won’t happen ta you. Ya ain’t gonna miraculously heal or nothin’. But yer Harry fuckin’ Hart. Ya might not be Galahad anymore, but yer still Harry. Yer alive, an’ ya can be tha most badass Arthur in tha history of Kingsman.”

“Please tell me you forgive me, Eggsy. Forgive me for the horrible things I said, for putting myself in danger without a thought of what…”

“What ya do fer Kingsman should not involve me, ‘arry,” Eggsy says seriously. “Those choices ya make cannot include me. I WILL accept yer apology fer what ya said.”

“I hope…I hope that even when I’m Arthur, we can still be friends, have dinner…”

Eggsy’s heart thuds into his shoes. “Oh, so that’s, oh. All right. Course, I mean, yeah, we can do that. Be…friends.” Eggsy slides into his chair and picks up his pizza. His hand is shaking so severely he has to put it back down.

“Eggsy…I assumed you’d not…that after what I said…that you wouldn’t want…” Harry’s eye is swimming with tears again, to Eggsy’s shock and dismay.

“Harry, if I stopped lovin’ ya every time ya said somethin’ stupid, we’d never be together.”

Harry bursts out laughing, the tears sliding down his cheek as he smiles. Eggsy takes the handkerchief and gently wipes his face. “I suppose you’re right.”

“I’m not any better.” Eggsy stands and slowly pulls Harry up as well. “Ya forgive me fer runnin’ in there an’ tearin’ ya a new arsehole instead of takin’ yer feelings into consideration?”

“Yes. As long as you forgive me for acting like a total idiot.”

“Of course.” Eggsy wraps his arms around Harry’s waist, rubbing his cheek on Harry’s chest. “Am I still yer boy?”

“Oh, my darling, you always were.” Harry tilts Eggsy’s chin up and kisses him. Eggsy sighs as he feels one of Harry’s hands cradle his cheek and the other press against his lower back. When he lets Eggsy up for air, Harry murmurs, “I missed you.”

“Missed ya too, Haz, so fuckin’ much.” 

Harry surprises Eggsy by gently pushing him away, sitting back down, and pulling him onto his lap. He picks up Eggsy’s pizza and actually feeds it to him. Eggsy snickers and gives Harry a greasy kiss. “Don’t get used to this,” Harry warns, but he cannot keep the grin from his face as he shifts Eggsy’s weight away from his injured knee.

“Can I ask ya somethin’, ‘arry?” Eggsy reaches over and snags his napkin to wipe his face. 

“Of course, my boy.”

“Merlin said Kingsman’s yer family…made it sound like somethin’ happened with yer own family?” Harry makes a face and Eggsy says, “Ya know what? Ferget it. Not my business. You can tell me when…”

“No, it’s fine.” Harry sighs. “Let’s just say I don’t see us having any happy holiday dinners with my family. Not because of you, darling boy, but because of THEM. I’m a second son, you see, and I’ve always lived in my brother’s shadow. I was sickly as a child, so I couldn’t excel at athletics the way John did. Once I got well and started playing sports, I was still never as good as he was. He married a beautiful woman, had two perfectly beautiful children...something which I, of course, refused to do. I arsed off in school, barely made it through some of my classes.”

“You?” Eggsy gasps.

“Yes, me. I didn’t care, you see. No one expected anything of me, and told me so. My whole life was spent playing catch-up to my brother, so why should I try to make anything of myself? But then I realized that I was letting them win. I was letting them put me down, and I was simply staying where they pushed me. So I joined the military, which led me to Kingsman. And then I decided I needed to prove to them that I COULD be the best at something. It didn’t matter that they jeered at me, insulting me because I was only a tailor. I was Galahad of Kingsman, and even if they never knew it, I did.” 

“I wish they knew,” Eggsy says savagely. “I wish they knew what an incredible agent ya are. I wish we could shove it in their fuckin’ faces.”

“My brother’s valet broke John’s arm during V-Day,” Harry says. “So, you know, there’s that.”

Eggsy bursts out laughing. He picks up Harry’s pizza and offers him a bite. “I love you, Harry Hart.”

“I love you, too, Eggsy.”

 

After dinner they take JB on a brief walk around the block. Harry insists his knee is fine, but Eggsy refuses to push it. JB just wants to get out of the house. He doesn’t care where they go or for how long. When they return, Eggsy makes coffee and they snuggle on the sofa in the front parlor. “I’m so thankful yer here,” Eggsy says, kissing Harry’s cheek before placing his head on Harry’s shoulder. “Thanks fer messagin’ me. Probably woulda gone on bein’ a prick about it.”

“Well, age does occasionally bring wisdom,” Harry says lightly and Eggsy pokes him in the side. “Do you remember when we were texting while you were in Greece…we spoke about a holiday?” 

“Yes.”

“I had an idea…if it sounds ridiculous to you, say no.”

Eggsy sits up. “All right.”

“I thought perhaps we could go to Surrey for a few days, stay at an inn or bed and breakfast? It’s quite charming there, and not too far that we’d have to spend time traveling.” Harry looks uncomfortable. “Like I said, I’m sure it sounds ridiculous to someone like you, and…”

“Someone like me?” Eggsy doesn’t like the sound of that.

“Well, someone…young. I’m sure your idea of a holiday is going to a beach or big city. Somewhere you could…”

“Harry, you’ve met me, correct?” Eggsy pokes him again. “Ya know how I grew up. Ta me, a holiday was days when Dean weren’t around, or a night we got to have ice cream. I don’t need fancy resorts or anythin’. I just wanna spend time with ya. A B and B in Surrey sounds wonderful.”

“All right then.” Harry smiles and nuzzles against Eggsy’s cheek. “I’ll do some research, if you wish, and I’ll speak to Merlin.”

“Fuckin’ ACES, ‘arry.” Eggsy unbuttons the top four buttons of Harry’s shirt. “Now why don’t ya snog me fer a bit ta make up fer scarin’ tha fuck outta me on that mission?”


	11. Chapter 11

ELEVEN

Harry’s awakened the next morning by his phone buzzing on the nightstand. He’d been at Eggsy’s until after midnight, desperately wanting to stay the night but both of them realizing that it wasn’t quite time for that yet. “It’s eight o’clock. This isn’t my boyfriend. I shouldn’t be on the phone.”

“Ah, so you decided to use the term boyfriend then?”

“You sound too fucking chipper for this early in the morning, Merlin. Call me back when the sun’s up.”

“The sun IS up, Harry. You’re remarkably grumpy.”

“It’s early. I got to bed late. Eggsy and I talked last night.”

“So did you get to bed late because you drank yourself into a stupor moping over the lad, or because you two were so busy you lost track of time?”

“Neither, actually. We discussed things, apologized, and then it’s really none of your business.”

“I’ll find out anyway,” Merlin says cheerfully and Harry winces.

“Why am I talking to you right now? I’m still on medical leave.”

“Arthur would like to speak with you and Agent Gawain together, Galahad. Would this afternoon be all right?”

Harry groans and rubs at his eyes. “I suppose. I wish to speak to him about some time off, anyway.”

“I’ll tell him three o’clock?”

“Fine. Shall I call Eggsy?”

“No, this is official business so I’ll take care of it.”

Harry can hear the grin in Merlin’s voice. “Merlin, behave yourself. Do not tease the boy.”

“I don’t answer to you, Harry.” Merlin hangs up before Harry can respond.

 

“JB, how do ya manage ta wear yer water every time ya drink?” Eggsy grabs a towel and dries his dog. “Yer like a dyin’ man in tha desert.” Eggsy’s phone rings and he almost drops it in JB’s water dish as he tugs it from his pocket. “Merlin, hey.”

“You sound rather…normal.”

Eggsy slowly stands up. “Uh, thank you?”

“I just spoke with Harry and he sounds like death warmed over.”

“He still in bed, then?” Eggsy sighs dreamily, imagining Harry as he just wakes up. Hair probably a mess, pillow wrinkles on his cheek. He wonders if Harry has a morning hard-on. Eggsy’d definitely woken with one that morning and he knew it was only partially due to the need to piss. He’d had a very lovely dream about Harry on the beach in Bali.

“Oh for God’s sake,” Merlin moans. “The two of you will be the absolute DEATH of me. How did I get involved in this?”

“Because ya stuck yer nose where it don’t belong, obviously.”

“And if I hadn’t, you’d probably still be mooning over one another without saying anything,” Merlin snaps. 

“Thanks for yer help, Merlin,” Eggsy says with exaggerated politeness. Merlin growls. “Not that I don’t love these little chats, but why ya callin’ me?”

“I have a mission for you.”

“Really?” Eggsy leans against his kitchen counter and frowns. Now that he and Harry are on the way to working things out, he really doesn’t want to go. “Where?”

“Thailand. Some deep undercover work…should take about a month.”

“A month. In Thailand.” Eggsy’s heart sinks into his shoes. “I see. When do I leave?”

“First thing tomorrow morning. You have Harry to thank, actually…he thought you’d be perfect for this.”

“Oh.”

“Give him a call and talk to him about it…he knows everything. I’ll speak with you later.” Merlin hangs up.

Eggsy stares at his phone. Harry’s sending him away? He thinks it’s a good idea? He sits down at the table and thinks for a minute before calling.

“Eggsy! I’m so happy to hear from you!” Harry’s voice is morning-deep and it twists something in Eggsy’s gut. “How are you, my boy?”

“Well, I was fine, til now.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Ya don’t want me around?” It’s not what Eggsy meant to say but it’s what comes out.

“My…Eggsy, whatever gave you that idea?”

“Ya want me ta go ta Thailand.”

“There are some lovely beaches there…perhaps someday we could take a holiday, but I thought we’d agreed on Surrey.”

“Yeah, we did, but…a fuckin’ month, ‘arry?”

“No, just a week or ten days at the most. Darling, I’m a bit confused.”

“So am I. I thought we was workin’ stuff out…thought we cleared tha air.”

“We did!”

“Then why are ya tellin’ Merlin I should go ta Thailand on a month-long assignment?”

“I haven’t told…oh bloody Christ.” Eggsy’s surprised to hear Harry groan. “I’m going to kill that bald bastard.”

“Harry?”

“There IS no mission to Thailand, my boy. It’s simply Merlin being a prick.”

“Oh.” Relief washes over Eggsy. “He told me I was leavin’ first thing tomorrow on a mission ta Thailand, an’ that it were yer idea.”

“I will murder him. Slowly. Painfully. In a very creative fashion.”

“No murderin’ yer best mate, babe,” Eggsy says. “Arthur wouldn’t appreciate it.”

“That’s what he was supposed to call you about. Arthur wishes to speak to us together.”

“Oh.” Eggsy starts to worry again. “What…do ya know why?”

“I’m sure it has to do with my mission,” Harry says.

“Fuck.” Eggsy’s head hits the table. “Ain’t gonna end well for me, probably.”

“I’m sure it’s fine, Eggsy. Don’t worry. If he was going to severely reprimand you, he wouldn’t ask me to be there.”

“True.” Eggsy feels a bit better. 

“Merlin said we’d meet at three. Would you like to have lunch and go in together?”

“Yes!” Eggsy says almost immediately. “Would fuckin’ LOVE that, ‘arry.”

“Why don’t you meet me at the shop at one? We can walk around the corner and find somewhere to eat.”

“Fuckin’ ACES, ‘arry. Can’t wait ta see ya.”

“I feel the same,” Harry says almost shyly, and Eggsy feels as if his heart will explode from happiness. “I will see you then.”

 

Harry paces in front of the shop. He’s almost twenty minutes early, regretting that he hadn’t asked to meet sooner. He’d done some paperwork, straightened up his closet, gotten himself ready and STILL ended up with a half-hour to spare. He finally just decided to come to the shop. Eggsy was usually early.

As if on cue, Eggsy walks around the corner, his face lighting up when he sees Harry. Harry hopes he can always make Eggsy that happy to see him. “Hello, Eggsy,” he says softly.

“Harry.” Eggsy can’t kiss him, of course, not in public. But he reaches up and gives Harry a warm hug. “Ya look handsome as fuck.”

“Just a regular Kingsman suit, my boy.” Harry inhales the scent of Eggsy and quickly places a kiss in his hair. “You look incredible as well.”

“Figured I should look good if we’re meetin’ with Arthur.” Eggsy runs a hand down the jacket of his blue suit. 

“I may be a bit biased, but I think you always look good.”

“Harry.” Eggsy blushes.

“Shall we go, then? I’m quite hungry.”

“Fuckin’ starvin’,” Eggsy agrees.

Harry leads the way around the corner and a few blocks down. There’s a small coffeehouse nearby that serves sandwiches and salads. “Is this all right?”

“Wherever, ‘arry. Don’t care, as long as you’re there and they serve food.”

It’s Harry’s turn to flush a bit at Eggsy’s words. He’s never had anyone who was simply happy to spend time with him. It’s a feeling he knows he should get used to, but his heart continues to thrill at the way Eggsy says these kind of things. “I believe this will fulfill both those requirements,” he says lightly, holding the door.

They order at the counter and find a small table in the back. “This was a good idea,” Eggsy says. “Wish…wish I could kiss ya, though.”

“We will find time for that soon enough,” Harry promises. “I’m going to speak to Arthur about our holiday. I don’t see that it would be a problem. I’m still technically on medical leave, and you’ve been doing so many missions recently that you’ve earned a break, I’m sure.”

“I hope so. Been thinkin’ ‘bout Surrey all morning.” Eggsy smiles shyly. “Like the idea of goin’ away with ya.”

“Excellent.” Harry smiles up at the employee as he brings their sandwiches. 

“This looks so good.” Eggsy organizes his sandwich and picks it up.

“I…I have a gift for you,” Harry says hesitantly.

Eggsy puts the sandwich down. “For me?”

“Yes, for you. I found while you were gone. It’s silly, really, and if you don’t want it, I understand.”

“You buyin’ me courtin’ gifts, Mr. Hart?” Eggsy asks teasingly, although his eyes are warm.

“I suppose I am.”

“Well, I gotta tell ya…” Eggsy leans in. “I’m pretty much a sure thing.”

“I do not see you that way,” Harry says seriously. Eggsy sits back, frowning. “You deserve the sun, the moon and the stars. If I could get them for you, I would. But all I am able to do is give you little things to show I think of you when we’re not together…things to make you smile. And I do not expect anything in return…I hope you understand that.”

“Fuck, ‘arry,” Eggsy says softly. “I…”

“Your time…your attention…that is all I want from you. If we never do anything but kiss and occasionally touch each other, I would be fine with that. I expect nothing more.” Harry forgets about his lunch and slides his hand across the table so his fingers are touching Eggsy’s. “It’s very important to me that you realize this.”

“I do,” Eggsy whispers. “I really don’t think I deserve the way ya treat me, Haz. The things ya say…I’m not all that.”

“You’re all of that and more.” 

Eggsy looks down at his plate and takes a deep breath. “I’m gonna get ya back fer this…sayin’ this sorta stuff when I can’t jump on yer lap an’ thank ya proper.”

“Raincheck,” Harry says with a grin. 

Eggsy sniffles and blinks his eyes hard for a moment. “So…still ain’t seen a gift.”

“Oh, my apologies.” Harry pulls the small parcel from his coat pocket and hands it over. It is quite silly, now that he really thinks about it. But he saw it in a shop and immediately thought of Eggsy.

Eggsy unwraps the brown paper and grins. “Oh, ‘arry. I love it.”

It’s a tiny picture frame, the space around the photo covered with daisies. “I thought you could put a picture of your sister in it and perhaps put it on your desk at work.”

“It’s perfect. I don’t got many pictures of her in there, mostly cuz I’m too lazy ta find frames.” Eggsy reaches over and briefly squeezes Harry’s hand. “It’s great. Thanks, ‘arry.”

“You’re welcome, my boy.” 

They finish lunch and head back to the shop, greeting Andrew as they go into the fitting room. It’s not uncommon for the two of them to travel into HQ together; Harry is Eggsy’s mentor, after all. They keep a respectable distance as they walk through the shop and enter the elevator, but once they’re on the train Eggsy sits next to Harry instead of across from him. When the door closes and the train starts to move, Harry reaches for his hand, twining their fingers together. Eggsy lays his head on Harry’s shoulder and sighs.

“It’s torture,” he says. Harry pulls away so Eggsy has to look at him. “Bein’ near ya an’ not bein’ able ta touch ya. Gotta be mature an’ professional, an’ I can do that. But fuck, ‘arry…just wanna show tha whole world that I belong ta you.”

“You belong to me? No. That I belong to you, my darling boy.” Harry gently kisses him and Eggsy sighs. He lays a hand on Harry’s knee as the other arm slides behind Harry’s shoulders. His fingers ever so gently pet the back of Harry’s head, careful not to move higher and muss his hair.

“Mmm.” Eggsy pulls back from the kiss, leaning his head against Harry’s arm again. “When can we spend time together again, babe?”

“How about tomorrow night? We never did get to do our dinner and a movie night.”

“Yes, Harry!” Eggsy quickly kisses him again.

Harry checks his watch as they exit the train. “Only half-two. If I show up early, Merlin will have a heart attack. I have some things I should probably try and take care of.” He sighs regretfully. “See you in Arthur’s office.”

“Yeah.” He gently bumps Harry’s arm with his elbow. “Love ya, Haz.”

“And I you, Eggsy.” They part ways with one last look over their shoulders.

Harry checks emails and edits his mission report until about 2:55. The walk to Arthur’s office takes less than five minutes, but again, he wouldn’t want to shock Merlin by arriving early. He takes the long way around, stopping in surprise when he sees Eggsy standing in the corridor with another agent. Tristan’s a Welshman who Harry doesn’t know all that well. He’s probably almost exactly between Harry and Eggsy in age, a handsome man with jet black hair and dark eyes. His specialty is interrogation; he’s able to get intel both by violent or seductive means. At the moment he seems to be interrogating Eggsy, but not in a violent way. He’s almost a head taller than Eggsy but he’s standing just far enough away that he’s not towering over him. He’s speaking to Eggsy who is listening with interest, tilting his head to the side as if considering something. He replies and suddenly Tristan’s removing his jacket.

Harry frowns and tries not to make it look like he’s paying close attention to their conversation. He takes a few steps and bends down to retie his shoes. He’s actually ashamed of himself, but he’s not going anywhere. Not when Tristan is looking at Eggsy in that manner. Harry’s mouth falls open as Eggsy removes one of Tristan’s cufflinks and rolls up his sleeve. “Here. Feel this?” He presses on Tristan’s forearm.

“I certainly do. My hand is tingling.”

“Your forearms are tight, Tristan. I know you’re not a sniper or anything like that.”

“I play drums in my spare time.”

“Really? That’s very interesting.” Eggsy sounds a bit awestruck and Harry swallows a growl. “That’s where the problem is, then.” His hands prod a bit more at Tristan’s arm and the man’s eyes don’t leave his face.

“You have good hands. That’s what I hear, anyway,” the man says with a smirk. “Might you be able to help me?”

“Well, I am on required time off right now,” Eggsy admits. “Perhaps I could…”

“Agent Gawain.” Harry decides it’s high time to make his presence known. “I believe we have an appointment with Arthur?”

“Fuck. I mean, that’s right.” He smiles regretfully at Tristan. “I’ll let you know.”

“Please do. I look forward to hearing from you.” Tristan winks at Harry. “Galahad.”

“Tristan,” Harry almost snarls. “Come along, Gawain.”

“Yes, sir.” Eggsy dutifully follows Harry down the hall, trotting a bit to keep up with long strides. “Somethin’ wrong, ‘arry?”

“Not in the slightest. I’m sorry if I interrupted something there, but we will be late.”

“That’s a common occurrence for you, ain’t it?” Eggsy says with a grin. Harry doesn’t smile back. That dark sense of possessiveness is rearing its ugly head in Harry’s stomach and he’s trying not to let it take over. “Harry.” They stop outside Arthur’s door and Eggsy places a hand on Harry’s arm. “What that fuck is…oh.” Eggsy’s eyes are wide with wonder.

“Oh, what?”

Eggsy doesn’t say anything and instead raps on Arthur’s door. “Galahad and Gawain to see you, sir,” he calls out.

 

“Enter,” Arthur replies and Eggsy opens the door. He goes in without looking back at Harry.  
“Good afternoon, Galahad…Gawain. Please help yourself to tea before you take a seat.”

Eggsy quickly walks to the table and busies himself with tea, although it’s the last thing on his mind right now. His dick is hard enough to cut through steel and he has to try and compose himself. Harry’s jealous. He’s JEALOUS. He saw Eggsy having an innocent conversation with Tristan – although Eggsy’s not stupid, he knows Tristan was flirting with him – and Harry got jealous. The thought makes him happy inside, of course, but it also is turning him on something fierce. The dark look in Harry’s eye, the way his voice had deepened practically into a growl. It’s gone right to Eggsy’s groin and taken up residence there. He takes a few deep breaths, prepares his tea and goes to sit next to Merlin. “Hey, Merlin,” he says quietly.

“Everything all right?” Merlin asks. Eggsy’s touched by the concern on the man’s face. 

“Just fine. Swear down,” he murmurs. 

Harry avoids his gaze and takes a seat across from Arthur. He still looks angry and Eggsy makes sure to keep his teacup and saucer in his lap. He thinks of unsexy things as Arthur and Harry make small talk. “I would appreciate it, Arthur, if you could tell us the reason for this meeting. I know Gawain won’t mind me telling you that he’s been a bit anxious about it.”

“I apologize, Gawain,” Arthur says. Merlin gets up and closes the door, pouring himself more tea on the way back to the desk. “I simply wanted to speak to the two of you regarding your relationship.”

Eggsy’s blood runs cold as he finally meets Harry’s gaze. “Yes, sir?”

“Obviously it has moved past just a professional relationship. That became quite evident during and after Galahad’s last mission.”

“Yes, sir, about that. I know I apologized but I wanted to do it again. I was completely out of line. You’re Arthur no matter what, and I disrespected you and your position. I’m very sorry.” Eggsy glances at Harry. There’s a look of pride on Harry’s face and Eggsy relaxes a bit.

“I already accepted your apology, Gawain, but I’ll do it again. As I told you at the time, these were special circumstances and I understand how you were feeling. You’re young, not only as a person but as an agent. Over time you’ll learn a bit more self-control, I hope.” Merlin snorts at this and Harry glares at him. “But that brings us to something else.” Arthur puts his cup down. “Galahad, I know you’re seriously considering taking over as Arthur, a move I support one hundred percent. I think you would be perfect as head of Kingsman, and I know many others agree.” Eggsy and Merlin nod together. “I trust you to always be professional, to take the job seriously. But this situation could easily be reversed. Would you have a problem, Galahad, sending Gawain into a dangerous situation if Kingsman required it? I’m sure Merlin could tell you quite a few stories about what it’s like sitting and watching agents go to what might be certain death. Are you capable of doing that?”

Harry looks at Eggsy for a long moment. The darkness is gone from his eye, and now Eggsy only sees warmth and caring. “It would be difficult,” he says finally. “I know there is a lot of work ahead of me to keep Harry Hart and his life separate from Arthur and Kingsman. But I will do my level best.”

“Of course you will,” Merlin interjects. “We knew this, Galahad…but we had to ask.”

“And you, Gawain…” Arthur turns to Eggsy and he swallows hard. “Are you able to obey Galahad without question if he were to accept the position of Arthur?”

“I know I occasionally have problems with authority, sir,” Eggsy begins. Merlin rolls his eyes and Eggsy wants to punch him. “However, I respect Galahad, the position of Arthur, and this organization more than anything in the world. To use his words, I will do my level best to obey without question.”

“That’s all we can ask.” Arthur smiles and leans back in his chair. “That’s done, then. Harry, I understand you were looking to take a bit of a holiday?”

“Is nothing sacred to you?” Harry snaps. Merlin is the picture of innocence. “Christ, Merlin…if I do become Arthur the first thing I’m doing is metaphorically taping your mouth shut. AND blindfolding you. My life is not your soap opera.”

“I disagree, since you manage to draw me into it all the bloody time.”

“With all due respect, Arthur, are you sure it’s a good idea to make Harry Arthur?” Eggsy asks as if the other two men are invisible. “They’re bound to kill each other within the first week.”

“I plan on giving myself a nice long assignment in the Caribbean somewhere just before I step down,” Arthur informs him. “I will be Percival by the time he takes over, and I’ll be far away where I don’t have to care.”

“Take me with you,” Eggsy begs.

“Oh, do be quiet, Eggsy,” Harry says. “Yes, Arthur, I was interested in taking some time off.” He glances at Eggsy. “If it’s possible.”

“It is. You’re still recuperating, of course, and I don’t know that I can trust you not to fly off on another mission if you feel it’s necessary.” Arthur looks at Eggsy, his eyes kind. “And you, Eggsy…you did excellent work in Greece, and you were there quite longer than expected. I’d say you’ve earned a bit of time as well.”

“Thank you, Arthur,” Eggsy says politely. “I appreciate the compliment.” Merlin stares at him. “What? I can behave, Merlin. Not my fault you don’t earn it the way Arthur does.”

“I’ve earned bloody sainthood dealing with you, lad,” Merlin reminds him. “Who had to put up with you while Harry was playing around with the Statesmen?”

“Put up with ME? Who had ta make sure you was gettin’ some sleep an’ eatin somethin’ an’ changin’ clothes every couple of days?” Eggsy almost screeches.

“Now boys,” Arthur interrupts. “You both saved the world, you both looked after each other, and playtime is over.” Eggsy sits back in his chair and glares at Merlin. He can see Harry desperately trying to hide a smile. “Harry, give me dates as soon as possible. You’re both approved for ten days leave. Have a nice holiday. Dismissed.”

“Yes, sir.” Eggsy jumps to his feet.

“Thank you, Arthur.” Harry rises a bit more gracefully and follows Eggsy out of the office.

“A word if I could, Galahad?” Eggsy asks politely. “In your office.”

“Very well.” Harry leads the way to his office and unlocks the door. He closes it behind them and says, “I think that went…” Anything else he might have said is lost forever as Eggsy slams him against the door and kisses him. Eggsy’s kiss is brutal, one hand fisting in Harry’s hair, the other grabbing at his waist. “Christ!” Harry gasps when Eggsy lets him up for air. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Complainin’?” Eggsy asks, nipping at Harry’s jaw. Harry mutely shakes his head. “I should ask ya tha same question. Saw how you was lookin’ at me an’ Tristan. You was fuckin’ jealous.”

“I was no such thing. I…”

Eggsy kisses him again, one knee between Harry’s thighs so he can grind against Harry’s leg. “Feel that? That’s how hard I fuckin’ got at tha way you was lookin’ at us. Jesus, ya got me so hot actin’ that way.”

“I told you before that I’m quite possessive,” Harry reminds him as he pants for breath.

“I remember. That’s when ya said you like ta mark what’s yers.” Eggsy tilts his head and loosens his tie a bit.

“Fuck, Eggsy, don’t tempt me,” Harry groans, burying his head in Eggsy’s shoulder.

A delicious thrill flows through Eggsy every time Harry swears like that, and this time is no exception. He gives Harry one more bruising kiss and pulls himself away. “So.” Eggsy straightens himself out, smiling at how red and swollen Harry’s lips look. “You gonna take care of our holiday plans.”

“Yes,” Harry says weakly. He stands up straight and fixes his tie and jacket.

“Good. Looking forward to it.” Eggsy gives him one more kiss. “You plan our holiday…I’ll take care of dinner an’ tha movie tomorrow.”

“Fair enough.” Harry looks at him. “Please get out of my office before I molest you over my desk.”

“Promises promises,” Eggsy says with a grin, dancing out the door before Harry can stop him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who was kind enough to leave comments. I really enjoyed giving these boys a fluffy romantic start, and a sexy naughty finish. :)

TWELVE

“It’s not really a bed and breakfast,” Harry warns. “It’s advertised as more of a cottage. I figured…I figured we might want the privacy.”

Eggsy smiles at him from behind the wheel of the Kingsman-owned sports car. “Don’t care, ‘arry.”

“I figured we didn’t need someone to prepare meals for us. I’ve managed to stay alive this long…” Eggsy coughs and it sounds suspiciously like “takeaway.” Harry glares at him. “And I know you’re quite capable in the kitchen. The owner promised the kitchen would be stocked with anything we might need for the week, and if not, town isn’t that far away.”

“I don’t care, ‘arry.”

“As you know, Surrey is one of the greenest spots in the whole country. It’s supposed to be just beautiful this time of year, so if the house doesn’t suit, we can spend a lot of time outdoors.”

“Harry, for fuck’s sake.” Eggsy actually pulls over to the side of the road. “I’ll say it again. I don’t fuckin’ CARE. Before I joined Kingsman tha farthest I got from home was Wimbledon. Anywhere you are is perfect. An’ I think a cottage sounds amazing. Relax, all right?” Eggsy pats his knee. 

“All right. I just…”

“You want me ta enjoy it so ya don’t feel bad fer us not goin’ on some glamorous holiday,” Eggsy finishes for him. He pulls back onto the road. 

Harry looks surprised. “Merlin was wrong.”

“What?”

“He said we’re still learning each other, but it sounds like you’ve got me down pat.”

“Nah,” Eggsy says with a chuckle. “I just know it’s how I probably would feel if I dragged ya out ta do somethin’ I wasn’t sure you’d like.”

He’s so excited he can barely keep his foot on the right pedal. Arthur had immediately signed off on their leave as soon as Harry gave him dates, and Harry had done all the research to find the perfect location. He would not let Eggsy spend a penny, although Eggsy was planning on buying at least once when they went out to eat. If they ever left the house, that is. The only thing he cared about in the cottage was the size and comfort of the bed. Because he was really hoping they’d be spending a lot of time there.

“Turn here,” Harry says, looking down at the GPS. He’d taken his job as navigator very seriously and Eggsy didn’t have the heart to tell him the GPS could actually read the directions out loud. “Now down the lane to the end.”

“Looks secluded enough,” Eggsy observes, loving the way the sun is filtering down through the trees onto the dirt road. “I think that…fuck ME.”

“Indeed,” Harry whispers as they come around a turn to the end of the lane. 

The stone house is charming. Ivy crawls up the front and side, and the placement of the door and windows almost make it look like it’s smiling at them. “It’s a real cottage,” Eggsy murmurs and Harry gives him an odd look. “I mean, I know ya SAID it was a cottage, but…it’s like something out of a fairy tale.”

“And we’re back to princesses,” Harry says with an exaggerated sigh.

“Keep it up an’ I’m not gonna rescue ya from yer ivory tower,” Eggsy warns. He parks the car and they get out. 

“He said the key would be under the stone to the right of the door,” Harry says, retrieving the item in question. “Here we are.”

He unlocks the door and they tiptoe inside. The interior is just as charming as the exterior, with a large fireplace, comfortable furniture, and a small kitchen. “Can we live here forever?” Eggsy asks.

“Unfortunately not. We’ll run out of money someday,” Harry says. “Why don’t we get the bags and…”

His words are lost on Eggsy, who’s taking the steps two at a time. There are three bedrooms upstairs, one only slightly bigger than the others. It holds a large bed which looks slightly out of place in the old-fashioned home, but Eggsy doesn’t care. He falls onto it and sighs happily as he bounces a bit. Soft plush mattresses are all well and good, but if one’s planning on getting fucked properly, one needs a bit of support.

He rolls over and buries his face in the pillows as he hears Harry enter the room. “I’m never leaving. They’ll have to take me away.”

Eggsy feels Harry slowly crawl up his body, the mattress dipping a bit under his weight. “I’m sure I could convince you to move.” A kiss is planted behind his ear before sharp teeth nip at his earlobe.

“Fuck, ‘arry,” Eggsy groans, wriggling against him.

“Not yet, my boy.” Harry stands up. “Bags from the car.”

“Slave driver,” Eggsy growls, rolling over and standing up.

“And here I thought you liked when I told you what to do,” Harry says in a low voice that takes hold of Eggsy’s cock and strokes it.

“Uh…bags. From the car.” Eggsy runs from the room with Harry’s laughter in his ears.

 

They spend about an hour unloading the car, putting their things away, and exploring the house, and then end up in the kitchen making pasta. In reality EGGSY is making the pasta while Harry sits at the table, nursing a whiskey and watching Eggsy make sauce. He’d made sure the cottage was well equipped with a decent liquor cabinet and a few bottles of their favorite wine.

“Perhaps when I’m Arthur you could retire as well,” Harry observes. Eggsy whirls around. “I’ll pay you to be at my beck and call.”

“So I’m ta be yer “beck an’ call boy,” then?” Eggsy asks in amusement. “Gonna cost ya. Contrary ta popular belief, I ain’t cheap.”

“Oh, I know that, I assure you. And anyone who suggests such a thing will live to regret it.”

Eggsy turns back to his sauce. “An’ what are my duties?”

“Cook, clean, straighten up…manage my wardrobe…make sure any of my wants and needs are taken care of.” Harry’s voice grows husky at the mere idea of Eggsy taking care of him. 

“Wants an’ needs, huh?” Eggsy asks. He doesn’t turn around but he stops stirring. “Such as…”

Harry swallows hard. An undercurrent of need and lust has followed them since they’d left London that morning, although Harry he knows he at least has been trying to fight it. He sees a look in Eggsy’s eyes, however, that tells him he wouldn’t be adverse to Harry taking action. He’s waited because he doesn’t want Eggsy to think that’s the only reason he wanted them to go away. “Well, as you know, I don’t drive. So I’ll need a chauffeur.”

Eggsy slowly reaches up and turns off the burner. “Chauffeur. I can do that. Love ta drive.”

“I’ll need someone to manage my day for me, make sure I arrive on time.”

Eggsy turns around, grinning slyly. “I’m good, but fuck if I’m that good, bruv.”

Harry makes a face. “Cute. I’ll need awakened at a certain time each morning.”

“They make alarm clocks fer that. Bet yer phone has an alarm on it; I know mine does.”

“I see.” Harry finishes his whiskey and licks his lips. Eggsy’s eyes follow Harry’s tongue. “I will need companionship. I’m sure I’ll be terribly lonely.”

“Wouldn’t want ya ta be lonely. Sure I could find someone ta warm yer bed fer ya.”

Harry stands and simply looks at Eggsy without touching him. “Oh, but that wouldn’t do. I would be Arthur, and discretion is paramount. I would expect the person that does all those other things to warm my bed as well.”

“I don’t know if I’m qualified,” Eggsy murmurs.

Harry reaches out and tugs at Eggsy’s jumper until he’s standing right in front of him. “Oh, my boy…I’d say you more than qualify.” He reaches up and cups the back of Eggsy’s neck. “And don’t call me bruv.”

Eggsy whimpers as Harry passionately kisses him, one hand fisting in Harry’s cardigan while the other grabs at Harry’s backside. Harry moans, tugging at Eggsy’s hair and pulling him in for kisses that intensify minute by minute. “Can’t make any promises,” Eggsy gasps, tilting his head as Harry finds the side of his throat.

“I’ll just have to keep you completely quiet, then…occupy your mouth.” Harry kisses him again, hands sliding down to Eggsy’s perfect arse and lifting him up a bit. Eggsy wraps his arms around Harry as they kiss. His hands thread through Harry’s hair and Harry can’t help but purr.

“Take me ta bed, ‘arry, please,” Eggsy begs. His tongue slides to Harry’s ear and flickers around the earlobe. “Been waitin’ so long, an’ now we have all tha time in tha fuckin’ world. No missions, no Arthur, no Merlin, no Daisy. Just us. Please, ‘arry. Tell me ya want it.”

“Oh, Christ, my boy, I do.” Harry carefully puts Eggsy back on the ground. “I want nothing more.”

Harry takes Eggsy by the hand and leads him up the stairs. They stop in front of the bath at the same time. “I think we should…don’t you?” Eggsy asks. 

“I do.” Harry kisses him as he slowly maneuvers him into the bath.

They slowly undress each other, kissing and caressing each bit of skin as it’s revealed. They step into the tiny shower, laughing as they try to move around each other under the water. “Well, if we didn’t know each other up close an’ personal, we sure do now,” Eggsy says, sputtering as Harry moves his head and he gets a mouth full of water. 

“I’m afraid to bend over…we might up having sex by accident,” Harry says and Eggsy absolutely howls with laughter. 

They practically fall out of the shower, still laughing as they dry off. Harry finishes first, standing with his towel in his hands as he watches Eggsy dry his hair. His face appears, pink from the towel, his hair messed to high heaven. “What?” Eggsy gives him a smile.

“I have no clue what I did to deserve you, Eggsy Unwin,” Harry says quietly. “You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. And you’ve given me permission to kiss you and touch you and spend time with you. I do not know what saint has been looking out for me…I would say daily prayers to him or her if I did.”

“Fuck, ‘arry, I’m not that big a deal.” Eggsy turns bright red.

“You should hate me. I’m here because your father is not. I left you to rot, practically, after I gave you that medal. You’ve endured abuse…bruises and broken bones and years of being told you weren’t enough, that you were nothing. I could have stepped in but I was too busy making a name for myself.”

“Harry.” Eggsy says his name in disapproval. “Don’t talk that shite, ya get me? It’s over an’ done, I don’t hate ya. Not yer fault. Not yer responsibility.” Eggsy takes the towels and throws them on the floor. “Now, however, I AM yer responsibility.” He winds himself around Harry. “It’s yer job ta make me forget my name an’ scream yers. Think yer up to it?”

Harry looks down into Eggsy’s beautiful eyes. “I will do my level best,” he murmurs before kissing Eggsy again. 

Eggsy nips at Harry’s bottom lip before backing out of the bath. “C’mon, babe. Think we’d both prefer ta hit tha bed before we go any further.”

Harry kisses Eggsy’s hands and follows him out of the room. They go to the bedroom and Harry folds the covers back. “I have some…” Harry’s suddenly shy as he opens the nightstand and gets out a bottle of lube. 

Eggsy snickers and goes to his duffle. A large container of lube hits the bed as well as a string of condoms. Harry’s eyes widen. “Great minds think alike I guess.” Eggsy frowns. “Wasn’t sure how ya felt about the condoms, thought I’d bring them just in case. I trust that yer clean, know I am, but if ya feel better usin’ ‘em, I’m completely fine with it. Also keeps things from gettin’ too messy if ya don’t want that ta happen.”

“Well, there’s a problem with what you’ve brought.” Harry picks them up.

“Oh, I…is there a certain kind ya like? Guess I don’t know much…always just got tha’ cheapest ones.” Eggsy looks embarrassed.

“Oh, no, my boy, nothing like that!” Harry says quickly. “It’s just that there are only six. We’re here ten days. I don’t know about you, but I was planning on fucking you a lot more than six times.”

“Jesus fuck,” Eggsy whispers, and Harry sees his cock go from simply hard to hard and throbbing. He swipes the condoms from Harry and tosses them in the general direction of his bag. “What was I thinking?” He shakes his head and crawls onto the bed. He sprawls out on the pillows, arms up over his head.

“You look like absolutely sin.” Harry slowly creeps up from his feet until his body is exactly pressed to Eggsy’s. “But you feel like heaven.”

“Oh, Mr. Hart. The things you say.”

No one says anything else for a long time. Harry’s mouth is too busy learning Eggsy’s neck and ears, and Eggsy’s too busy whimpering and occasionally biting Harry’s shoulders. Harry finally pulls back to look him in the eye. “Roll over, Eggsy. I do believe I owe you something.”

“All right.” Harry sits up and Eggsy rolls onto his stomach. “Fuck…ya got me so fuckin’ hard, ‘arry.”

“Good.” Harry places his hands on Eggsy’s back and starts to rub deep.

“Oh, my GOD, ‘arry…”

“I am by no means a professional, but I would like to return the favor.” He starts with Eggsy’s shoulders, massaging before he follows his hands with his lips. He learns Eggsy’s shoulder blades, his spine, the absolutely perfect dimple at the top of his arse. He breathes along the crack, finger ghosting at Eggsy’s entrance before he moves down each of Eggsy’s legs. Eggsy is a writhing mess before Harry gets to his feet, gasping and moaning Harry’s name. 

Harry slowly rolls him back over and kisses him. Eggsy’s cock is hard and weeping, and Harry dips his thumb in for a taste. “Fuck, that’s hot,” Eggsy breathes, watching Harry suck his precome off his thumb. “Kiss me, babe.”

Harry surges up to kiss him and hisses as Eggsy’s nails dig into his back. He works his way down Eggsy’s chest to his nipples. Eggsy cries out and arches his back as Harry bites down. “Do you like that, my boy?”

“Yes, ‘arry, please…mark me…want your marks on me…” Eggsy begs. “No one else will know but I will…want ya to own me.”

“Oh, fuck, Eggsy,” Harry growls and works at doing what his boy asks of him. He bites down just above Eggsy’s heart, licking and sucking the skin between his teeth until Eggsy starts to thrash his legs. He moves down a bit to just above his belly button and does it again.

“FUCK, ‘arry…” Eggsy thrusts up, his cock sliding along Harry’s chest.

“You’re mine, aren’t you, Eggsy?” The skin of Eggsy’s left hip is worked into Harry’s hot mouth.

“Yes, always…oh fuck, yes, ‘arry…”

“Good.” Harry moves and takes Eggsy’s cock into his mouth, going deep on the very first pull of his tongue.

“Christ, ‘arry, ya don’t wanna do that,” Eggsy warns. “Don’t wanna come until yer inside me, an’ I am pretty fuckin’ close right now.”

“Is that right?” Harry pulls back and just teases the tip, tongue sliding and moving over the hot skin.

“Harry!” Eggsy yanks Harry up by his hair. “Unless ya want me ta paint yer face with my come, ya better stop right now.”

“So bossy,” Harry mocks, but he moves up to kiss Eggsy again. “What do you want, my dearest boy?”

“Want you, ‘arry.” Eggsy gives him a slow kiss, surprisingly tender. His hand slides down to stroke Harry. “Want ya inside me, please.”

“Oh, Eggsy.” Harry grabs the lube and wets his finger. It feels like he’s been waiting forever to do this, and he rests his cheek on Eggsy’s heaving stomach as he works the first finger in.

“Ohhh, fuck, ‘arry. Been dreamin’ ‘bout this.” Eggsy hitches his hips a bit, trying to get the finger in deeper. “When I was in Greece I touched myself at night, imagined it was you…missed ya so much.”

“Christ, Eggsy,” Harry gasps, kissing his quivering belly. “You feel so tight…”

“Ain’t been with another man like this in over a year, ‘arry. Once I realized how much I wanted ya I couldn’t do that with anyone else,” Eggsy confided. 

Harry looks up at him, shocked by the shy love in Eggsy’s eyes. “I hope I make it worth the wait.” He slides a second finger in and Eggsy moans.

“Know ya will…been waitin’ forever.”

“I think I’m the one that’s been waiting forever.” He kisses the soft skin of Eggsy’s abdomen as the two fingers eventually become three. He stops talking, focusing on the hitch of Eggsy’s breathing, the shallow gasps that tell Harry he’s found just the right spot. He watches Eggsy’s face, loving the way his head falls back as he runs his hands through Harry’s hair. He kisses the inside of Eggsy’s thigh as Eggsy bends his legs and thrusts up to meet Harry’s fingers. “Are you ready, my love?”

“Oh yes.” Eggsy’s eyes flutter open and he looks down at Harry. Harry gets to his knees, taking his throbbing cock in his hand and gently rubbing over Eggsy’s entrance. Eggsy moans and wraps his legs around Harry’s waist.

“Eggsy,” Harry whispers as he finally catches and slides in.

 

Harry moves inside and Eggsy actually forgets to breathe. He stares up at Harry, heels digging into his back as Harry slowly takes him all the way. His hands are trembling as they reach up to cup Harry’s face. He slides the eyepatch away and tosses it to the nightstand. His thumbs trace over Harry’s cheeks as Harry pulls out and slides in deeper. “I love ya, ‘arry,” he says finally. “Love ya so FUCKIN’ much. If this is the only time this ever happens, I will never EVER forget it.”

“Well, I’d rather hoped to make this a repeat performance,” Harry says, moaning as he slides all the way in, balls pressed against Eggsy’s body. He buries his face in Eggsy’s neck, kissing and sucking a bit as he begins to move. “I would love to do this every day, just bury myself in you, wrap you around me.”

“Might not be able ta walk much if ya do that.” Eggsy cannot believe he has the ability to form sentences. His body grabs Harry tightly, pulling him in with each thrust and almost regretfully allowing him to pull back out again. 

“I’ll carry you. I’ll carry you anywhere my precious boy.” Harry gets up on his knees a bit more, his thrusts going slightly deeper.

“Yes, ‘arry, like that.” Eggsy’s hands slide down over Harry’s slick back. They’re both already dripping with sweat but Eggsy doesn’t mind. He likes the slip-slide of Harry’s skin against his. “Deeper, babe, please…want ya in me as deep as ya can.”

“As you wish, my boy.” Harry’s hair falls over his eye as he snaps his hips, hands gripping into Eggsy’s thighs.

“Like that, oh fuck like that,” Eggsy whimpers. Harry’s hitting that magic spot inside him and his hands clench at the sheets. “God, ‘arry…”

Harry slides his hands under Eggsy’s arse, pulling him up to meet each thrust. “God…you’re so fucking perfect.” Harry closes his eye, biting his bottom lip. 

“Can I touch myself for you, ‘arry?” Eggsy whispers.

The eye flies open. “Yes,” Harry hisses.

Eggsy clumsily strokes his cock and Harry’s eyes are glued to Eggsy’s hand. Harry continues to hit that spot until Eggsy’s entire body is shaking. “Harry…gonna come…oh fuck babe…”

“Yes, Eggsy!” Harry’s hands dig into his hips, pulling him down onto his cock until he comes. 

Eggsy cries out, come jetting over his hands as he shouts Harry’s name. Harry loses his rhythm a bit as Eggsy tightens around him, but it isn’t long until he collapses onto Eggsy’s chest, panting for breath as he empties inside of him.

“God,” Eggsy says weakly. “That…that was worth waiting for. Holy fuck.”

“Be right back, my boy.” Harry kisses his nose, withdraws, and leaves Eggsy feeling empty and alone. He darts off to the bath and returns with a few flannels. He carefully wipes Eggsy clean and dries him before tossing the flannels to the floor and whipping the covers up over their sweaty bodies.

“Harry.” Eggsy snuggles close, cheek to Harry’s heart. Harry wraps his arms around him.

“Was that…was that really that good?”

Eggsy’s surprised at the uncertainty in Harry’s voice. “Harry, not ta ruin tha moment or anything, but you’ve been fuckin’ blokes since before I were born.”

“And thank you SO much for reminding me of my age,” Harry says wryly, but Eggsy knows he’s joking. “That may be true, dear boy, but I’ve never done this with anyone I loved as much as I love you.” Eggsy picks up his head and stares at him. “I love you, my darling Eggsy.”

“I love you, too.” Eggsy gives him a gentle kiss on the lips before leaning up and sweetly kissing the spot where his eye used to be. “All of you. No matter what.”

THE END


End file.
